Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains
by Miss-DNL
Summary: The Mortal Kombat tournament is just around the corner, it's time for the ones chosen to defend EarthRealm to be gathered. One of them being Kuai Liang the younger Sub-Zero. The young warrior defects from his clan after finding out about the cyber initiative but keeps his promise to join in Mortal Kombat this time for all of EarthRealm not the Lin Kuei. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Prologue:**

A small troop of Lin Kuei warriors rushed though forest, running along the tree branches. Their form covered by the shadows of the night, their movements were silent as the shadows themselves. They were led by the eldest among them, though all of them were still new warriors for the Lin Kuei. The group was heading to Zhu Zin, a crime ridden city that was one of the oldest and smallest in China. The city seemed almost stuck in the past and was far out from any other cities leaving it almost cut off from the rest of modern civilization.

The group's mission was to kill a crime lord that had fled the city recently. He had likely taken some of his men with him, probably heavily armed, hence why a group had been sent. The man had a long criminal record, he always escaped getting convicted of which left him with a long list of enemies that wanted him dead. Recently word of him escaping from the law once again had spread quickly. One of his enemies had enough with waiting for the justice system to do its job right and turned to the Lin Kuei, with a hefty bounty in hand.

Coming to a dirt path the leader instructed for the others to stop by raising his hand. Quickly he checked if anyone was on the road. A Shaolin temple was nearby, they knew of the Lin Kuei and they were not exactly on good terms with them. He didn't want to chance dealing with a righteous monk. Though he was young he knew the monks were skilled fighters, and he didn't feel like the idea of killing a monk personally.

Seeing the road deserted the leader was about to motion for the troop to continue when he felt dread wash over him. It was an instinctive fear, something was behind them and the Lin Kuei agent knew it was dangerous. He gritted his teeth, the Lin Kuei were no cowards. He would not dishonor their clan with cowardice. Quickly he turned to face their threat, his comrades seemed to sense it as well and did the same. No sooner than they did that, an object struck one of them in the skull. A weak groan was all that assassin could manage after registering the blow. Shocked all his comrades could do was watch as something yanked back on the chain, that was connected to the weapon, pulling their dead comrade roughly onto the ground.

That's when they spotted their attacker. A ninja dressed in black and yellow, a Shirai Ryu uniform. Though they were newly made warriors there was no mistaking the uniform of their former most hated rivals.

What confused the Lin Kuei agents was that the clan had supposedly been wiped out. Seeing their comrade's body at the feet of the Shirai Ryu ninja caused them to put aside any questions.

"Shirai Ryu dog!" The troop leader spat angrily, "Your clan is gone and you still dare to attack the Lin Kuei! You should've stayed in the hole you've been hiding in!"

His words only seemed to anger the Shirai Ryu ninja who growled in response, "Your clan will pay for the massacre of my family and clan. I don't care how long or what it will take!" He yanked his kunai out from the corpse at his feet, "Now either you bring Sub-Zero to me…or face the wrath of **Scorpion**!"

The leader gritted his teeth, "A dead man has no right to order the Lin Kuei!

Scorpion merely narrowed his eyes at the three remaining Lin Kuei warriors. He could tell that they were not experienced fighters. He flicked his kunai chain readying for the fight, nothing ever seemed to change. It had been years since the demise of everything he had held dear and the Lin Kuei were arrogant as ever. That didn't matter, despite the annoyance, though. He would get vengeance for his clan, for his family. Even if it meant returning the favor and slaughtering every member of the Lin Kuei.

With a battle cry the assassins lunged at the undead ninja. Scorpion in turn quickly charged before flipping backwards, foot engulfed in hellfire he kicked the leader in the jaw sending him flying back. Impacting with the trunk of the tree they'd leapt off of the leader grunted, withholding a yelp of pain.

His two comrades standing on each side of Scorpion, both stunned from seeing Scorpion summon fire at will. They never heard of a Shirai Ryu that had special powers. They had heard of one that used a kunai on a chain but they assumed him to be dead with the res t of his clan.

They didn't have time to ponder the thought as Scorpion pulled out his two ninja blades and began swinging at them. Both managed to dodge in the nick of time leaving them unscathed. One of them stepped forward and swung his own ninja blade at Scorpion to draw his wrath onto him. While the specter was distracted the second warrior pulled out his butterfly blades and slashed at the ninja's back.

Angered but not wanting to turn his back on his current foe Scorpion glanced back and saw what weapon the second warrior was using. Butterfly blades, a short blade the length of someone's forearm. He'd have to stay close to deal damage. So to counter he ignited himself with hellfire. The vengeful specter couldn't help but grin when he heard the assassin give out a reflexive, pained yelp when his skin met hellfire.

With that Lin Kuei warrior dealt with for a moment Scorpion focused on the one in front of him. Both ninja blades in hand he brought them down on his foe. Blood spurt up from the Lin Kuei's shoulders when Scorpion's blades hacked their way through his shoulders. Stunned from the blow the assassin could only shudder from the pain he was enduring. He bit down on his tongue to stifle a scream when Scorpion suddenly yanked his blades from his flesh. Knowing he was done for the warrior prepared to embrace death, which came in the form of Scorpion stabbing him in the head with his ninja blade. With at twitch the young Lin Kuei died in an instant.

Turning Scorpion was faced with the leader lunging at him. Quickly he teleported in a flash a flame causing the troop leader to pull back at the last minute. Both he and the other remaining Lin Kuei warrior looked around tensely waiting for the specter to reappear. Spotting a burst of flame several feet of away they snapped their heads to it. Hearing the metallic rattle of Scorpions chained kunai they both leapt from their positions to avoid it. Soon as they did the specter pulled back his chain and teleported again, it had been a bluff!

Quickly reappearing behind the already wounded Lin Kuei warrior Scorpion struck him in the back of the head stunning him, leaving an opening for him to strike him on the side of his face hard enough that he shattered his jaw. When the warrior fell to ground Scorpion marched over and smashed his foot onto his chest breaking several ribs. Hearing a gasp of pain the undead ninja stepped back and summoned hellfire to finish the Lin Kuei agent off.

That left one Lin Kuei warrior left, the leader. Scorpion turned to the man who stared at the burning remains of his comrade. He had no clue what he was up against, he wouldn't flee though. He had failed in his mission before even arriving to his target's location, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"What are you…?" The leader of the dead troop questioned through gritted teeth.

"I am the one who avenge the Shirai Ryu." Scorpion answered angrily, he pointed to the Lin Kuei, "I'll offer you a chance to live one more time. Bring Sub-Zero to me!" The fiery Specter demanded, small flames flickering off of him in response to his anger.

The Lin Kuei seemed to ponder the offer before letting out a half-hearted chuckle, "I have failed my mission already. I cannot dishonor my clan further."

Scorpion looked at his foe a moment. Were the situation different he might have respected such loyalty but there was no chance of that right now. This situation had only one outcome, the Lin Kuei warrior's death.

"So be it." Scorpion said roughly. Putting away his blades he switched to his signature kunai, swinging it in a circle, ready to throw it. Igniting it in hellfire Scorpion swung it like a whip forcing his opponent to dodge.

The Lin Kuei warrior dodge rolled under the sweep of the chain in order to get close. Before Scorpion could react the assassin darted forward slashing into Scorpion's side. The Specter snarled angrily and jumped before his opponent could follow up the attack. As he jumped away Scorpion swung his kunai with him. The kunai slashed and burned the Lin Kuei agent leaving a painful wound on his chest. Though the flames sealed the wounds, a hellfire burn was not pleasant in the least.

Pulling his chain back Scorpion tossed his kunai again aiming for the Lin Kuei's chest. His foe knocked the burning kunai away with his blade. As his opponent charged at him Scorpion sidestepped out of the way while reeling his chain back in. With a sharp tug the chain caught the assassin's ankle tripping him up. Letting out a roar Scorpion used his superior strength to swing the Lin Kuei like a rag doll into a tree. Yanking back he swung him into another possibly fracturing his shoulder.

Knowing his foe was beaten roughly pulled his kunai off his leg that had been burned by the hellfire on the chain. Walking up to the Lin Kuei agent he readied to finish off the final member of the group.

"You will not succeed…" The former group leader uttered weakly.

Scorpion said nothing looked down at his beaten and broken foe. Raising his hand he summoned flames to burn the man alive before walking away. Once he knew he was dead Scorpion commanded the flames to vanish. Despite slaughtering the group of Lin Kuei agents his anger hardly felt dampened in the least. The Lin Kuei agents had denied him a chance to challenge the younger brother of the man that had killed him. It enraged him someone had taken his name to honor such a dishonorable killer.

He'd fought the new Sub-Zero months before, but the ice assassin had fled with the help of another. Scorpion had learned of the new Sub-Zero through a being in the NetherRealm, he told him this because he supposedly found it wrong as well. The being somehow also knew that Sub-Zero would participate in the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament. He asked if Scorpion would join for the NetherRealm but Scorpion declined not particularly caring for the NetherRealm itself. Though if he didn't find Sub-Zero again before the tournament enter, but only to get his revenge.

"Nothing will stop me from getting my revenge…." Scorpion growled to himself.

* * *

**And here is the main part of my MK fic. The Prequel is "Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings" I suggest reading it. It'll explain a few things. It's only 10 chapters long (including the short Prologue and Epilogue).**

**Also I find Scorpion speaking in the third person hilarious for whatever reason...**

**Anyway, this chapter just explains what Scorpion is doing in the area. Sets up for the next chapter. Also wanted to have a nice Scorpion fight scene to start things off. Also the first encounter between him and the younger Sub-Zero will be shown just not yet. **

**Please Follow/Favorite and most important. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 A Taste of Things to Come

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 1: A Taste of Things to Come**

It was a hot summer day in the city of Zhu Zin. The heat was high as the season was nearing its peak, but that did not discourage the citizens of the city from shopping at the trading post. Business was going well for the trading post today, they had a steady flow of customers and had for a few hours. Despite this the owner seemed bothered by something as he sat in the window of his room. It wasn't the heat that bothered him, no he had something far more trouble on his mind. Seeming worried he looked out at the city with his light brown eyes before sighing and getting down from the windowsill. Worry would not get anything done, aside from that he had to help his friends.

The man was Kung Lao, a member of the White Lotus Society, a Shaolin Monk. The reason he wasn't at one of the temples was he had received the trading post, it had been his ancestors, the Great Kung Lao's, who had gained it after marrying a woman. He could not simply let it fall to dishonest hands. After obtaining it from the previous owners, who had given up on it, he had fixed it up and made sure it was an honest business. Along the way he made a couple of friends called Siro and Taja.

What was concerning him was the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament. If Earthrealm lost, it would fall to Shao Khan. It had been awhile since the Thunder God Raiden had told him how gathering warriors to defend the realm was going. He was sure the god had a good reason but an update would ease his mind.

Coming into the dining area, as the trading post also double as his current home, he ran a hand through his short black hair still feeling uneasy about how precariously the safety of his realm was balancing.

"Keep worrying like that and you'll end up aging faster."

Kung Lao smiled, he knew that voice, turning he was greeted by Raiden who was sitting at the wooden table like he'd been there the whole time. Smiling like he was meeting up with an old friend Kung Lao bowed respectfully to the god, "It's been a while Lord Raiden." When the white robed god motioned for him to sit the monk complied, "How are things going?"

Hearing the traces of worry Raiden raised a brow briefly before answering, "I've had the list made for a while now." This seemed to ease the monk's worry but Raiden went on, "The issue is convincing them to join. Getting people to fight in a tournament they may well die in is a tricky task, but I've managed to get one."

For a moment Raiden had Kung Lao worried but news of a new ally relieved him quickly, as well as made him curious. While the god helped himself to some fruit from a fruit bowl Kung Lao asked, "Who is this fighter Lord Raiden?"

The god paused as if wondering if he should answer. Chuckling to himself Raiden got an amused grin on his face, "You may have heard of him." Naturally Kung Lao tipped his head to the side a bit, "He's an American who calls himself Johnny Cage." Eager to see the reaction Raiden continued to grin. He chuckled again when the monk shook his head in disbelief.

"Lord Raiden…I mean no disrespect but you can't be serious…" Kung Lao said not believing what he had just heard. There was no way Raiden had chosen the man he had just said. It had to be some sort of mistake!

"Oh, but I am." Raiden responded causing the man seated in front of him to hold his head while shaking it again. The god of thunder and lightning decided it was best to explain himself now, "Come on now, I know what you're thinking but trust me he's a genuinely good fighter. He'll be a good warrior to fight for Earthrealm."

"The man is an actor, Lord Raiden. Possibly the most arrogant one out there!" Kung Lao argued, he'd heard of the man after leaving the Shaolin Temples. Quickly he'd wished he'd never heard of him. Even out in Zhu Zin he seen some of his works, he would never claim to be a fan. Further his arrogance was nearly infuriating. Exhaling he calmed himself down, "Can a man like that even stand up to the fighters of Outworld?"

Raiden looked at Kung Lao evenly, completely understanding his skepticism, hand knitted together he nodded curtly, "He has untapped abilities he isn't aware of yet, which is why I've come to you today." He pointed to the monk in front of him, "I want you to help him unlock that potential."

Kung Lao sat with a deadpanned expression on his face, shoulders slumped he says, "I don't really have a choice do I?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Considering I pointed him to you…" Raiden started before shaking his head, "Nope."

Kung Lao sighed nodding submissively, "Very well Lord Raiden. When we he arrive…so I may…prepare myself for the experience."

"Sometime before the end of the month. Should give you plenty of times to prepare your nerves Kung Lao." Raiden answered before looking more serious, "But I believe you may have your hands full soon enough." The god said ominously with a very knowing look in his electrically charged eyes.

Having known the eternal being all of his life hearing Raiden speak in such a manner was nothing new for Kung Lao. He also knew it'd be useless to attempt asking what he meant by that. He was just grateful for the warning. Hearing someone coming into the room Kung Lao turned his head and saw his russet haired friend Taja standing in the doorway.

"Kung Lao, who are you talking to?" She questioned seeing no one else in the room. Seeing a particular look in his eyes telling her she already knew the answer. Walking into the room she says, "Raiden the Thunder god?"

"The same." Kung Lao answered calmly. Neither of his friend had met Raiden personally, he was sure they didn't completely believe him about the god's once in a blue moon visits, but they didn't think he was crazy either so he was thankful.

"Been a while since you've heard from him right." Taja commented as she plucked an orange from the fruit bowl and started to peel it.

Kung Lao nodded to his friend's statement, "It had been a while."

"What'd he say?" Taja asked off handedly as she popped an orange slice into her mouth.

"That we'll be having a guest arriving sometime this month." Kung Lao said dully, Taja arched a brow; seemed he didn't look forward to that. Noticing the questioning look he was getting Kung Lao continued, "And that we'll have our hands full soon."

"We are getting good business lately." Taja pointed out normally.

"I don't think that's what he meant Taja. It sounded more like a warning to me." Kung Lao said as he began to ponder what the god was trying to warn him about. Things had been somewhat calm in Zhu Zin, well at least they hadn't had much trouble lately.

"A warning? Warning about what?" Taja questioned, despite never seeing Raiden hearing the seriousness in Kung Lao caused her a bit of worry.

"I don't know, we'll just have to keep an eye out." Kung Lao answered with a tenses to his voice.

Taja tilted her head back a bit before getting out of her chair, "Shouldn't be too hard to spot trouble in Zhu Zin." She commented with a faint amusement. Kung Lao didn't comment as he focused on thinking about the apparent threat that would appear soon. Hearing her call his name he looked up to her, "I'm going to help Siro things are still busy out there."

"I'll go and help in a moment, I need to settle my mind." The monk said as he leaned forward, propping himself up with his elbows.

"Okay just don't take too long, wouldn't want to miss out on all the action." Taja joked lightly getting an amused smile from her friend before she left the room.

When she was gone Kung Lao let out a long breath to calm himself. Something was going to happen, and soon. He could feel it. Getting up from the table he headed to his room, if there was going to be a conflict he was going to be prepared for it. The thought of him being paranoid passed through his mind briefly but then he reminded himself of what he had be raised to go up against. With a threat like that in his it never hurt to be a bit paranoid.

Entering his room he went to a trunk at the foot of his bed opening it he saw the uniform he'd wear at the tournament. Sitting atop the clothing was a hat, pulling it out Kung Lao traced the rim. Quick check of the tie and Kung Lao slipped his head through letting the hat rest against his back.

Heading back down the stairs Kung Lao furrowed his brows as he heard someone rushing towards his direction. Looking towards the direction he saw Taja looking a bit confused and a bit worried. Feeling concerned he went over to her, "Taja what is it?"

"I'm not sure," She answered honestly before point back to the shop, "A monk from the nearby temple said he needed to see you. He seems worried about something."

Hearing that a fellow monk needed him he nodded briskly to Taja, "Okay I'll go see him." With Taja following him Kung Lao went through the halls towards the shop. His gut told him that this had to do with what Raiden had said. Coming into the shop he saw Siro was doing his best to handle the rowdy customers. He also appeared to have a look of agitation on his face while dealing with some ruder costumers. To Siro's relief Taja rejoined him to get the crowd dealt with.

Kung Lao spotted the monk as he headed over to him, after a bow the monk spoke, "Thank you for speaking with me Kung Lao."

"It's nothing, but why do you need to talk to me? Taja said you sounded worried." Kung Lao asked, causing expression of the monk's face to change slightly.

"I cannot say here. A side from that I need to show it to you." The monk said quietly as he glanced to the crowd that was slowly dying down.

Nodding Kung Lao went over to his friends, "I'm going with him, I'll be back soon as I can."

Looking bewildered Taja interjected when he started to leave, "Whoa wait! What's going on!?"

Turning back to her Kung Lao says, "I don't know yet, I have to go with him." He explained leaving his friends no less confused.

Putting some money away Siro speaks up, "Then we go with you. Simple as that."

Looking back to the monk who was waiting at the door Kung Lao saw no protests on his expression. Thinking it over he sighed, now wasn't the place to argue so he nodded, "Close up shop quickly. We'll wait for you at the city entrance." That said Kung Lao left with the monk.

Once the next few customers who were ready with their purchases were quickly taken care of Siro closes the register, "Alright everyone out the place is closing for the moment." A few cries of protest were voice but Siro ignored them and began to herd them out the door, "You heard me we're closing for the time being come back in about an hour or so. The stuff you want will still be here so quit the crying."

Shutting and locking the front door Siro looked at Taja, "That went easier than expected."

"Hurry up, we need to catch up with Kung Lao. I want to know what in the world is going on." Taja said as she headed for the side door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Siro responded hurriedly as he followed after her.

Soon after Siro and Taja meet Kung Lao who was, as he said he would be, waiting with the Monk at the cities' entrance. Zhu Zin had a rock wall of medium height built around it. Seemed the city hadn't really grown much since its last addition. Without further conversation the monk lead the three away from the city and towards the Shaolin temple he was from. For a moment they thought something had happened in the temple but then the monk lead them into the woods. They didn't go far into the woods, just past the tree line.

Quickly they were confronted by the smell something burnt. Siro and Taja nearly gagged while Kung Lao narrowed his eyes and continued forward. It didn't take long for them to come across four brutally murdered bodies. Two burned and two with stab marks in the head. What really caught Kung Lao's attention were their uniforms.

"Lin Kuei…" He said aloud in a hushed, disbelieving tone. He'd never seen a warrior of the Lin Kuei before and he never thought he'd see a group of them dead. The Lin Kuei were very serious when it came to training, they rarely ever failed. So it took a very skilled and powerful warrior to take down a group like this.

"Ninjas?" Taja said in disbelief as she looked at their uniforms, "They're still around?"

Kung Lao nodded as he examined the area, "They're Lin Kuei, and they've been around for centuries, operating in the shadows. They'll kill and steal anything for the right price. They've even kidnapped children, if they show any promise, off the streets to keep their numbers strong. Their ruthless and deadly as they come."

"So they're supposed to best then?" Siro questioned bluntly.

"When it comes to killing yes." Kung Lao answered dryly as he continued to look around.

"Then it must have taken a one hell of a guy to do this." Siro stated as he looked at the corpses one at a time. Thinking about it a moment Siro furrowed his brows, "Why all the urgency then? A bunch of murders were killed, so what? They were heading out to kill someone, now they're dead. I don't really see the issue here."

The monk listened to Siro with an even expression on his face before looking to Kung Lao who seemed to have stumbled onto something, "You know why I brought you here, don't you Kung Lao?"

Kung Lao had been looking over one of the burnt corpses when he picked up on something. He felt an unearthly energy, chi, coming from the body. He'd been taught to sense chi through the White Lotus society. Each being's chi was unique to itself, though humans in general had similarities through were individual differences. This chi was not human, at least not anymore. The thing he picked up most was rage, vengeful rage.

"They were killed by a specter." Kung Lao revealed tensely, he looked to the monk to check if he was correct. Sadly he nodded. This was defiantly what Raiden had meant when he said his hands would be full. This was not going to be easy to handle in the least.

"Specter? Like a ghost?" Taja questioned looking puzzled by what her friend had said.

Kung Lao shook his head, "No, a Specter is an undead from the NetherRealm, also known as Hell. Their typically drive rage or hate." He explained to his friends.

"So you're saying a demon came from hell and killed these guys?" Siro questioned skeptically as he gestured to the bodies, "For what? Revenge?"

"Specters are the undead, not demons." The monk corrected catching Siro's intentions, "They're not nearly as evil as demon, and sometime are merely misguided. However, its presence is a danger. It is likely out for revenge against the Lin Kuei."

Siro looked at the monk with a questioning expression, not quite getting what the issue was still, "Looks like this specter got his target. It'll be gone now right? Moved on or whatever happens when it gets its revenge."

"It's not that simple Siro." Kung Lao stated, the monk nodded in agreement, "We don't know if he got his target. The specter could just be killing Lin Kuei on sight."

"So? Let it kill the murders!" Siro exclaimed, to him the assassins were getting what they deserved and he saw nothing wrong with that.

Kung Lao furrowed his brow disapprovingly to his friend, "The problem is that the Lin Kuei will want to finish their contract, soon enough they'll find out their squad was killed and send more. The specter may know that and keep coming back until it's satisfied, leaving the temple and Zhu Zin as the battle grounds." Slowly Siro began to realize the situation they were in, "We don't know any of this for sure, but Specters don't just move on and we can't take any risks when one is involved."

Siro sighed giving in, he wasn't sure if this specter was a real thing but whoever or whatever it is, was obviously dangerous, "Okay, then what do we do about it then?"

"First we move these bodies." Kung Lao said in an unbelievably blunt voice.

"What!?" Siro exclaimed in shock, he couldn't believe he just suggested that much less in that tone.

"Your joking right Kung Lao?" Taja said looking just as shocked as Siro, although she knew he was serious. Taja just wanted to hear it for herself.

"Yes," Kung Lao answered briskly, "First, their too close to the road that connects the temple to Zhu Zin. We can't risk getting the authorities or anyone else involved in this. The Lin Kuei will be looking for the bodies so they can keep their secrets and bury their comrades, they may attack anyone who gets in their way. If the specter returns that'll add to the danger."

"Okay…so where do we move them?" Siro asked even though he got the distinct feeling he would not like the answer.

"We'll have to move them somewhere we can keep an eye out." Kung Lao said aloud mainly too himself as he pondered the thought.

While her friend was thinking things got quiet and Taja got the feeling they were being watched. She tried to tell herself it was just her mind overreacting to the thought of dealing with ninjas but Taja couldn't shake the feeling off. Glancing to where the feeling seemed to be coming from she saw nothing but tree branching swaying. Taja told herself it was nothing then the feeling crept up again, this time from a different location. She glanced to towards that direction and again nothing. After convincing herself was just being paranoid Taja forced herself to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

"We can't bring the bodies to the trading post. It's near the center of the city." Siro pointed out to Kung Lao.

"I know, this isn't an easy decision to make." Kung Lao stated tiredly as he continued to try and come up with a location to put the bodies.

"Why not in one of those old building on the edge of the city?" Taja suggested casually bringing the guys attention to her, "It's out of the way, not many people go there. Sure I could unlock one of the buildings. Shouldn't be too hard." She said with a shrug, before Kung Lao let her stay at the trading post she'd been a thief. Had been a shock to her when he let her stay after trying to rob monks of all people. Taja figured now was a time to but her skills to good use.

Kung Lao smiled to her, "That's a great idea Taja, we'll go with that."

Seeing the monk heading away from them Kung Lao and his friends looked to him. Turning back to them the monk bowed his head, "Now that everything is settled I am going to return to the temple and tell the others that everything is under control."

"It's about as under control as it can be." Kung Lao stated tiredly as he looked around at the bodies again. Mortal Kombat was around the corner but first he had to deal with a grudge match between the Lin Kuei and a vengeful specter. The tournament hadn't even begun yet but he was already being thrown into a death match. He glanced to his friends, no way was he going to let them join in the fight. They could defend themselves, but against a specter and what was likely going to be a group of Lin Kuei he didn't like their odds of survival.

"Your worry is understandable, but will cloud your mind during the coming conflict. I suggest centering yourself beforehand." The monk suggested before leaving the group to return to the temple.

Hands on his hips Siro looked at one of the burned bodies, "So…how exactly are we going to….move these…uh guys?" He asked, Siro shook his head and sighed again, never in his life did he think he'd ask how they were going to move dead bodies. This day started off great then it took a sharp turn to being disturbing.

"We'll have to go get the cart," Kung Lao said normally then looked at the corpses again, sadly seemed he'd already gotten used to the smell. He scratched his head, "And a blanket to cover them…" Somehow the gravity of what they were going to do soon just hit him. Shaking it off Kung Lao started to head out of the woods and down the dirt path to Zhu Zin with Siro and Taja in tow.

As they walked down the dirt path glanced up at the tree branches as they walked. She could swear that she heard something shifting through the tree tops as they headed down the path. Like something was following them. Taja swallowed tensely and moved closer to the guys, in a hushed voice she says, "Is it just me or is something watching us?"

Kung Lao kept walking, keeping his eyes forward he answered her back quietly, he'd picked up on the feeling as well. "Something probably is. Just keep walking, if it wanted trouble it would have attacked by now." Siro and Taja looked at each other, exchanging worried looks but did as Kung Lao instructed.

Up in the tree branches a Lin Kuei warrior observed the group that was walking down the dirt path. He'd been instructed by the leader of the group to search for the troop sent to eliminate a crime lord, sadly he found them dead. The assassin had just found the groups body when the monk and three others showed up. Skillfully he had hid in the tree tops, what he over head was something his leader was sure to want to hear. Quickly as he was able he headed to the rendezvous point.

Reaching the meeting point, a cliff near Zhu Zin, the Lin Kuei rushed over to the leader of their group. Their leader was a respected high ranking member of the Lin Kuei, he was one of two remaining members with special powers. Taking a knee the scout bowed his head and gave his report, "Sub-Zero sir, I have returned with important information! The first group sent here is dead, they didn't make it to Zhu Zin. They were attacked and killed by the path to the Shaolin Temple near Zhu Zin."

Sub-Zero turned his head to his squad member, "Do you know what attacked them?"

"When I was looking the bodies over a monk arrived with a group of people." Sub-Zero wasn't sure how this answered his question but he allowed his clan mate to continue speaking. "A member of the group with a black hat apparently able to sense chi said a being called a specter attacked them." Sub-Zero's eyes went wide but he said nothing. "Seems it used fire, two of our comrade's bodies were burned." The Lin Kuei warrior looked at his leader who was staring intently towards were the Shaolin temple was, "Do you believe him sir?"

Sub-Zero continued to glare out to the location of his dead comrades. He spoke to his comrade but didn't answer his question, "Did these people do anything to our fallen comrades?"

"No Sub-Zero sir, they do; however, intend to move them." Sub-Zero looked to him, the Lin Kuei flinched slightly thinking he was in trouble for allowing that. When he wasn't struck the younger warrior continued to speak, "By the time we reach the location they'll likely have move them. They didn't want anyone else to find them and get involved. The man seemed to know about us sir."

"That doesn't surprise me." Sub-Zero stated, "If he can sense chi the man was probably a Shaolin monk at some point. Do you know where he's going to move them?"

"Not exactly, but they agreed to move them an old building on the edge of the city." The subordinate answered.

Sub-Zero nodded, "He wants to keep people out of harm's way. He knows we'll go to extreme lengths to retrieve our fallen comrades." The scout nodded, Sub-Zero looked to him and the four others in the group before looking back to the city. "This man…"

"Kung Lao." The scout said, Sub-Zero looked back to him, quickly the Lin Kuei corrected himself realizing he'd interrupted, "Uh, I believe that's his name, Sub-Zero sir. Please forgive me for interrupting."

The half Cryomancer looked at him a moment before moving on, much to the relief of the scout. "It's fine. This Kung Lao seems agreeable I'm sure he'll hand over our comrade's bodies. He wants this to go as peacefully as possible."

One of the other Lin Kuei stepped forward, wordlessly asking permission to speak. Sub-Zero nodded his head giving him permission, "Sir, what if he doesn't hand them over willingly?"

"Those who defy the Lin Kuei die." Sub-Zero answered coldly before looking back to Zhu Zin, "We'll give him a chance to end this peacefully if he doesn't take it. We'll take our comrades bodies by force. Then we'll complete our mission and their mission as planned." The ice assassin looked back to his fellow Lin Kuei to see if they agreed with the plan, as expected they all nodded.

"What about this specter Kung Lao mentioned?" The scout asked as Sub-Zero looked back out towards Zhu Zin.

"I'll handle him myself." Sub-Zero answered coldly as he narrowed his eyes, "If the specter appears I alone will fight him." He turned around to address his group, "Do not interfere. Understand?" The other Lin Kuei warriors exchanged glances with each other, it almost seemed like their leader had some sort of personal vendetta against the specter. They didn't question him though and nodded that they understood. Sub-Zero nodded in return, "Good, now go prepare yourselves we'll leave at dusk."

Once the order was giving the other Lin Kuei nodded their heads before leaving to go prepare themselves. Sub-Zero remained behind and looked back out at the city, they had been sent to complete another mission and to assist the previous team in theirs. Now it seemed they'd have to complete both missions. That wasn't an issue to Sub-Zero though. He could likely complete both on his own if he had to. He was basically just here to review the other members of the group. With the new information the scout had delivered though, things just got personal for him. He knew without a doubt who this specter was, and he hoped he'd show up tonight so they could settle their score.

"Where are you…?" Sub-Zero said to himself as he scanned the city, he gritted his teeth remember his brother's death and his failure last time they fought, "Wherever you are. I'll find you and avenge Bi-Han's death, doesn't matter how long or what it'll take, I won't rest till he's avenged..."

Back in Zhu Zin…

"I can't believe we just did that." Siro said in disbelief, moments ago they had just finished relocating the corpses of the Lin Kuei agents. Moments before that they had broken into the abandoned home they were now standing in, and before they had to pick up the dead bodies and move them into a wagon, during which one of the burned body's arm snapped off. Where after they had to carefully sneak through a crowded city, with said wagon full of dead bodies. Safe to say this wasn't a normal day for any of them.

"Hey, you're not the only one. Not like I had this planned for the day." Taja said as she came into the room. She sighed and nodded her head to the room they had the bodies placed in, "Took a lot of incense and candles but I managed to get the smell to be a lot less noticeable and I got them covered up."

"Good, thank you Taja." Kung Lao answered with a thankful nod of his head.

"No problem." Taja answered normally before leaning against a wall, "Now what?"

Kung Lao took a breath and walked up to them, "Now, you two go back to the trading post. You two need to get it back open, it's not supposed to be closed yet and we wouldn't want to upset people." He continued as his friends stared at him in shock, "I'll stay here and handle things."

Siro stared, his mouth agape, "You have to be kidding me Kung Lao! You want to take on those assassins and…" He paused still not sure if he believed it was a 'specter', "whatever it is that killed that group by yourself!? That's crazy!" He couldn't believe Kung Lao was just putting them on the side lines like this.

"Kung Lao we're already apart of this mess!" Taja protested, "We helped you move bodies for crying out loud! We can't just leave you to handle this on your own, let us help! We can handle ourselves."

"Against normal people yes," Kung Lao stated calmly, he'd expected them to protest, "Against the Lin Kuei and a specter…" He shook his head not wanting to say what he thought would happen, aside from that he was sure they got the picture. "I'm sorry I can't risk that."

"You're saying we're out of our league?" Siro said stiffly, Kung Lao nodded, "Then what about you? We've never even seen you fight, you try to avoid it! So what are you going to do against a bunch of hardened killers!?" He yelled angrily, he didn't want to leave his friend to fight this on his own. What ticked him off was him thinking he could take them on alone and that they wouldn't be able to help.

"Just because I avoid fighting doesn't mean that I can't fight. I was trained by the Shaolin monks for-" Kung Lao was about to continue when Siro cut him off.

"For this Mortal Kombat tournament you talk about a lot." Siro said stiffly still feeling agitated.

"Yes, and in that tournament will be opponents like them, so I know how to combat them. Aside from that if I let the Lin Kuei take the bodies I'm sure they won't attack once they know I'm Shaolin." Kung Lao explained, this seemed cause Siro to calm a bit.

"Are you sure? I don't think it matters to them who they kill. They don't exactly sound like a friendly bunch." Taja pointed out looking and sounding concerned.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, it depends on who I meet but I assure you I'll be fine. With luck this will go smoothly. Please, just go back to the trading post. I'll promise I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Kung Lao said reassuringly as he looked from one of his friends to the other.

Siro looked him over, he seemed completely sure of himself it was almost surprising. He'd never thought of seeing Kung Lao ready for a fight. He always prefer to avoid conflicts if he was able to. Then again he had taken care of himself in Zhu Zin before they met so he had to know how to defend himself somehow, and the Shaolin always trained in martial arts. Maybe he was underestimating his friend.

"Alright Kung Lao, we'll go." Siro said a moment of pause, much to Taja's surprise, "We'll go, but if we think anything is going wrong we're coming right back. Okay?" Taja said nothing as she looked from Siro to Kung Lao.

The monk nodded, "Alright, that's reasonable but I assure you that I'll be fine." He hummed a moment, "I'll head back with you, there's something I need to get."

Once they returned to the trading post Kung Lao helped them store the wagon again after that he immediately went to his room. Once again he opened the trunk at the foot of his bed. Few minutes later he was in the outfit he had been given to wear in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Though he felt the situation at hand was a good enough reason to wear it early, he was sure the arm and shin guards would help protect him. Adjusting one of the arm guards he went back downstairs where he was met with his friends.

"Wow, what's with the fancy outfit?" Taja questioned looking surprised to see him wearing such an outfit. He'd always seemed to prefer plain outfits.

"This is my combat outfit, it's meant to be worn in battle." He answered simply as he opened a door, "I'll be back by tomorrow, don't wait up."

Siro and Taja looked at each other, they couldn't help but notice something odd. Not about Kung Lao but about something he was wearing. They could have sworn they saw what looked like a blade on the rim of his hat. If their eyes were correct, that was a strange weapon.

It was hot and dismal in the NetherRealm as per usual. The sky was a perpetual night fogged with smoke and ash from the lava mimicking clouds of some sort. Air was filled with roars, snarls, screeches and cries of the tortured. All of that though was mostly ignored by Scorpion as he sat cross legged on a rocky outcropping away from anything that would 'bother' him. Though the specter's eyes were closed he was not sleeping. Merely sitting still to allow his wounds to heal faster. As a specter he healed faster in the NetherRealm than in Earthrealm.

Scorpion opened his pale yellow eyes when he felt he was through healing, to check he rolled his shoulder. Feeling no pain he stood up, another quick look over and he vanished a burst of hellfire reappearing in Earthrealm. Appearing in the spot that he'd fought the group of Lin Kuei yesterday he quickly noticed the bodies were gone.

A low growl rumbled in his throat, "They moved faster than I thought they would, that or someone found the bodies…" Noticing a glint Scorpion moved over to it, he picked it up, he snarled angrily. It was a new Lin Kuei crest, encased in a thick layer of ice. The message was loud and clear, "Sub-Zero is here….." Melting the ice in a fist of fire Scorpion tossed the medallion aside and began to march to Zhu Zin, "Fine, let round two begin…"

**Back in the NetherRealm…**

"So Scorpion went after him again?" Quan Chi said as he sat on his throne, looking a bit bored with what he had been told. It didn't surprise him, the specter would hunt down his targets to the ends of the Earth with an unwavering ferocity.

"Yes Quan Chi, he left soon as his wounds were healed." The kneeling shadow wraith said to his master. Hearing a curious hum Noob Saibot looked up at the albino demon, it seemed he was planning something, "Is there anything else you would like me to do, master?"

"Yes, actually there is Noob Saibot." The wraith raised his head ready to receive his task, "Follow Scorpion from the shadows, monitor him and relay to me what he's doing. I want to know if he succeeds in his task of slaying Sub-Zero." The necromancer grinned amusedly when he noticed a sign for irritation from the shadow wraith, "Oh, you don't like him being called that do you?" The demon asked mockingly a grin on his pale cracked lips.

"No master that time is over." Noob Saibot said through gritted teeth.

Quan Chi waved his hand while chuckling faintly, "Of course it is. Now go, make sure the specter doesn't see you," The shadow wraith nodded, stood up, turned and started to leave, "But before you go, I have a question. A simple one." Noob Saibot stopped and looked over his shoulder at him, "It doesn't bother you that the specter is taking his hate that's towards you, out on your brother? That tonight he may kill him for your crime?"

Noob Saibot paused a moment before beginning to leave, "No it doesn't. You know that, master."

Quan Chi chuckled as his servant walked down to the entrance of his palace, "Just making sure Noob Saibot, just making sure."

* * *

**Wow this turned out longer than I thought, and also more characters showed up than I thought would, oh well I'm pretty happy with it. Would have had this done sooner but I caught a major head ache and only managed to get a page done one day, ugh. Still got it done within a week so that's good.**

**Also Siro and Taja are NOT ocs their from the live action show Mortal Kombat: Conquest (sometimes spelled with a k often not)**  
**The show helped inspire me to write these stories and originally they were going to play more of a role but changes happened so their minor side characters almost. Their Kung Lao's friends and that's about it.**

**Further the whole sensing chi thing was used by Lui Kang in MK vs DC when he comes across the Flash. I thought it was neat so i'm using it and seeing as Kung Lao and Lui Kang were trained by the same people it's safe to say they both can do it. This Kung Lao's personalty is more akin to the Conquest one, though that was supposed to be the Great Kung Lao, or to the original time line's more pacifist one.**


	3. Chapter 2 Round Two FIGHT!

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 2: Round Two. FIGHT!**

The moon was high above Zhu Zin as day had given way to the night. The busy bustling city was finally beginning to rest, people returning to their homes. Not many strayed outside during the night or risk running into the various types of criminals that took over the streets at night. The city didn't know it had a new type of people visiting it tonight, to reclaim their fallen comrades. Crouched on the roof of a building where the six Lin Kuei warriors that had been sent after the former group. They had their own mission but now they not only complete their mission but the mission of the fallen group and reclaim their bodies. The leader Sub-Zero had his own mission through, if he ran into a certain specter that is.

Sub-Zero scanned the city briefly before looking to two assassins there were to his left, "You two go complete our mission. We'll need to get the mission scroll off the other group leader if we're to complete their mission and we have to find their bodies first to do that." Sub-Zero handed one of them their mission scroll, "Take this, it has the details of our mission. Look it over before leaving."

The Lin Kuei warriors nodded, one of them opening the scroll looking it over in the moon light. While they were doing that Sub-Zero looked to the other three, "You three will be coming with me to retrieve our comrades." The three saluted with a fist across their chest and bowed their heads in respect to their group leader. Sub-Zero nodded, leapt off the rooftop and landed on another, "Fan out."

As ordered the three other assassins jumped off the building and onto others, heading out in different directions. With their mostly dark colored uniforms they looked like shadows darting from building to building. Once the other two had finished reviewing their newly assigned mission they too left the rooftop heading towards their target. All of them moved quickly but silently as the night, as they had been trained for years to do. Stealth was an assassin's best friend and tonight that was no exception for the Lin Kuei assassins, moving quickly, but carefully.

With four agents searching a member of Sub-Zero's group managed to locate the building that the bodies were being hidden in. The agent, proud of locating them quickly, reported it Sub-Zero. After rounding up the other two they headed to the building, entering through a window.

Inside Kung Lao was sitting on the floor meditating. Clearing his mind of worries so he could thing perfectly in the chance that he would have to fight later. Currently everything was quiet, not a sound could be heard, perfect for meditation. Kung Lao breathed steadily as he calmed his mind, clearing it of negative thoughts. Then he sensed a disturbance upstairs, it was faint. He might've not picked up on it had he not been mediating. It or rather they came smoothly down the stairs like snakes sneaking up on their collective prey. Kung Lao sensed what he knew to be Lin Kuei assassins come into the room he was occupying and with them came a surprising cold. The cold was strong enough that it surprised him making him open his eyes.

Before him was a Lin Kuei assassin dressed in blue. His stature was imposing but what unnerved Kung Lao was it seemed the cold was coming from him and not the night air. When the Lin Kuei made no moves to attack him Kung Lao stood up to meet their leader's icy blue gaze, 'Something isn't normal about this man…'

"You must be Kung Lao." Sub-Zero said noting the black hat that was sitting on his head, what was strange was the razor sharp blade running along the rim. He'd never seen such a weapon before, let alone thought of it. That aside it also meant the monk was ready to fight if need be.

Kung Lao nodded, "So Taja had was right someone had been watching us, yes I am Kung Lao and you are?"

The half Cryomancer was silent for a moment while, deciding whether to tell him or not, "You may call me Sub-Zero," He motioned to his scout, "My scout had been sent to find the previous group, he had found them a moment before you and your friends arrived." He looked past Kung Lao at the room behind him, "Our comrades are in there, am I right?"

"Yes, they're in there." Kung Lao answered before moving aside, "All of the items on them are still there, aside from one's arm everything is intact."

Sub-Zero motioned for his three subordinates to head inside, "And what happened to the arm?" His voice wasn't accusing, he knew how vicious Scorpion got in a fight, Sub-Zero merely wanted to know.

"The body was severely burnt leaving it brittle." Kung Lao explained, he was a bit surprised how calmly this was going. He thanked the Elder Gods he met with a more reasonable Lin Kuei warrior. That thought was stalled when Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes angrily, Kung Lao noted though that his aggression didn't seem to be aimed at him.

The blue assassin huffed dismissing his anger and addressed Kung Lao again, "The Lin Kuei thanks you for being so cooperative Kung Lao. I'm sure this will be remembered by my clan." Sub-Zero bowed his head respectfully.

"I just wanted this to go over as peacefully as possible." Kung Lao said calmly, "And all deserve a proper burial by their own."

Sub-Zero hummed agreeing as he entered into the other room. He headed over to what he found to be the leader of the former group's body. Sub-Zero frowned when he saw the scroll had been badly burned leaving it illegible. "I agree," Sub-Zero looked to him, "I also know you wanted us to pass through peacefully…"

"I'd like to avoid conflict when able." Kung Lao answered, he didn't like the dark undertone Sub-Zero's voice had gained.

Carefully picking up the burnt body Sub-Zero and his men headed for the door. Standing at the door the ice assassin paused looking back to the monk, "If the specter appears I **will** avenge my fallen comrades." Before Kung Lao couldn't say anything one of the other assassins threw a smoke bomb at Kung Lao's feet. The bomb went off not a second later leaving Kung Lao blind and unable to stop the group of Lin Kuei.

For a moment Kung Lao was stunned due to being close to the smoke bomb when it exploded. He was then stricken with a coughing fit, thinking quickly he spun causing a small burst of wind forcing the smoke out of the room and building. He still coughed afterwards but was now able to see. Staggering to the door the Lin Kuei exited through Kung Lao saw only their forms on the rooftops. He was too late to try get Sub-Zero to reconsider his vow.

Kung Lao could hope that the specter wouldn't appear, but his instinct told him that wasn't very likely. Once he stopped coughing Kung Lao jumped onto a rooftop, he had to at least try and reason with the assassins.

Elsewhere in the city the other two Lin Kuei assassins had stopped to check if they were heading in the right direction. The senior of the two pulled out the scroll and was examining the map that was on it. Checking it a couple of times he looked up and pointed, "That way." His companion nodded and they sprinted away.

Up on a taller building behind them, hiding in the shadows crouched Scorpion. His pale yellow eyes were pinned on the Lin Kuei agents. Certain Sub-Zero was somewhere in the city Scorpion knew these assassins could take him to his enemy. If they did not cooperate he could use their dead bodies to lure him out, either way was fine with him. When they were far enough away Scorpion slowly stalked after his prey.

At the trading post both Taja and Siro had closed up the shop, business had returned to normal for last few hours they had been open. All the while though they worried about the safety of their friend. That was something they still hadn't shaken off. They sat in silence at a table. Taja absentmindedly picking at the food on her plate while Siro stared at the water in his cup. The silence was uncomfortably tense, each of them hoping that Kung Lao would just walk through the door any second now. Anxiously Taja began to tap her fork on the side of her plate, she never thought a situation like this could happen. Waiting for a friend to come home safe and sound after giving dead bodies back to ninja assassins and possibly fighting them along with a hell spawn.

"This is ridiculous!" Siro said suddenly as he slammed his cup down onto the table slightly spooking Taja, "We should be out there with him! Not here twiddling our thumbs hoping he'll come back okay!"

"I know, it's bugging the hell out of me too." Taja said tiredly as she sighed and let her fork drop onto the table. She paused a moment looking at her food, "Well….you did say we'd go back if we thought something was wrong…" Taja said, saying it in an offhand like manner.

Siro grinned slightly, "And since when did we ever listen to him?"

The agreement made the two rushed out of the trading post and headed to the old part of Zhu Zin to find their friend. Before long the two made it back to the abandoned home Taja had broken them into. Looking around they saw not only were the bodies gone but Kung Lao wasn't present either. This immediately worried the two friends.

"The bodies are gone so the ninjas must have picked them up," Taja guessed as they looked the place over hoping to find Kung Lao, "Doesn't look like a fight happened, did we miss him when we headed over here?" The russet asked as she looked to Siro who shook his head pointing to something on the floor.

"Look," He said, on the floor was what looked like a small black bomb. Kneeling down Siro picked it up, examining it, "Looks like a smoke bomb."

"Why would they use a smoke bomb? Kung Lao would have given them the bodies back willingly." Taja questioned trying to figure it out, though was failing to find a reason.

"They probably didn't agree on something or wouldn't listen to what he had to say." Siro guessed, "I think they didn't want to let this attack go unpunished, or their still going to carry out their contracts. Either or, I think they aren't going to leave Zhu Zin without spilling some blood."

"So they kept Kung Lao from following them using a smoke bomb," Siro nodded as Taja went on, "And Kung Lao wanting to avoid violence followed after them." She let out a sigh, "Sounds like him. Well, let's get going." The two of them headed back out into the streets once again to try and locate Kung Lao.

Outside of Zhu Zin the four Lin Kuei stopped to wait for the two other members of the group. As they waited Sub-Zero began to grow more and more anxious and worried about his clan mates. After fifteen minutes had passed he'd had enough waiting, he looked to his group. "I'm going after them. I feel something is wrong. You remain here, if I do not return by dawn, leave."

Once the group nodded accepting his order Sub-Zero headed back into the city. As he traveled along the rooftops he scanned the area searching for any signs of Scorpion. So far he didn't spot anything but he got a feeling it wouldn't be much longer till the specter showed himself. Especially if he had found the message he had left behind for him. If Scorpion was attacking the Lin Kuei groups to get to him then Sub-Zero was more than willing to give him the fight he wanted.

A choked gasp whispered through the air outside of a home on the other side of Zhu Zin. With their mission complete. Both were unharmed but didn't look satisfied with their work. One let out an annoyed grunt as they headed to the older side of the city, "We took too long. The others probably already found the bodies of the fallen group."

"All the more reason for us to hurry. Wasting time will not help us gain a higher rank." The other responded, the first nodded with an agreeing grunt. The two sped up their pace running faster but just as silently.

From the shadows Scorpion watched them run off, he had held off on attacking them in hopes that Sub-Zero would show himself; however, he had not. He gripped the rooftop out of frustration, 'Coward! Continues to hide letting his underlings do his work!' Scorpion thought to himself, he narrowed his eyes watching the Lin Kuei's movements carefully. 'I'm through with waiting. I'll make the Lin Kuei scum take me to Sub-Zero!'

At his will he vanished into flamed and appeared in a burst of flame in front of the Lin Kuei agents. The suddenness of his appearance along with the hellfire forced the two grey clad warriors to stop in their tracks. Scorpion looked to two over briefly, neither looked to be a particular threat, "Where is Sub-Zero? I know he is here! Bring him to me now, I have no interest in killing his dogs!" He demanded with a shake of his fist.

Instinctively one of the Lin Kuei went to draw his blade but the other stopped him, "Sub-Zero said the specter is for him to fight." The first hesitated but reluctantly nodded and backed down. The Lin Kuei's words caught Scorpions attention, still he tensed a bit ready for a fight, when the second Lin Kuei agent turned to him, "We will go and bring Sub-Zero to you specter."

"No need…" Scorpion snapped his head to where the voice came from, he knew that voice! As expected there stood Sub-Zero, the mere sight of him caused Scorpion to grow angrily. Sub-Zero jumped over to the building shooting a glare equal to the one the specter was giving him, "Leave, this is between me…and him." He said keeping his eyes on his hated foe.

The two bowed their heads doing a Lin Kuei salute and ran off. Sub-Zero kept an eye on Scorpion as they left but the specter didn't seem to care they were leaving. The two gone the bitter foes immediately got into fighting stances. With a battle cry Scorpion charged forward aiming a punch at Sub-Zero's head, the half Cryomancer ducked under the blow dodging to the side.

"This time you will pay! There's no one to help you run away like a coward!" The undead ninja declared loudly, an underlying tone of mocking in his rough voice.

"You're the one who will pay Scorpion!" Sub-Zero yelled as he used his ice slide move to ram into Scorpion's side knocking him off the roof. The specter grunted irately before flipping midair to land on his feet, the specter skidded back a bit but easily stopped himself. Tensing his arms Sub-Zero coated his fore arms in a tough layer of ice, "I will avenge my brother and bring your head to the Grandmaster!"

Sub-Zero leapt down from the roof and charged at the specter, he struck him hard with a downward hit to his shoulder. Scorpion returned the frozen fist with a hellfire punch to Sub-Zero's face, though his hard face mask took most of the blow. The hell spawn swung his body around kicking his foe with his heel then again with his other foot. The force of the last kick knocked the Lin Kuei warrior back.

"No Lin Kuei dog can slay me!" Scorpion snarled, he narrowed his eyes glaring burning daggers at the blue assassin, "Your brother learned that the hard way," He snarled with the utmost hate burning in his words, "and he burns in hell for it!"

Those specter's words immediately enflamed Sub-Zero's own hatred, his lips drew back in an aggressive snarl under his mask, "Enough! Silence your tongue demon!" Sub-Zero demanded furiously as he fired a blast of ice in retaliation.

Scorpion jumped out of the way and the ice hit the wall behind him. The ice assassin lunged at his hated enemy as he dodged hitting him in the jaw. Gathering ice energy in one hand Sub-Zero followed his hit with one to the gut creating a patch of ice on his midsection. With a strong kick Sub-Zero hit the spot shattering the ice making the blow more painful. Scorpion swung back at him but Sub-Zero caught the blow and used it as an opening to smash his fist into his shoulder, "Undead or not I will rip you apart! Then you can return to pit in hell you crawled out of!"

"Never!" Scorpion yelled lighting himself aflame forcing Sub-Zero to release his arm. The burn on his hand felt like far worse than it should. Seething with rage Scorpion struck him square in the chest knocking him back, while his foe was regaining himself he struck him on the gut before pulling out one of his ninja blades.

Seeing the attack coming Sub-Zero blocked it with his ice covered arms then forced the blade back. Dodging another swing the Lin Kuei assassin jumped back and froze Scorpion's legs in place while doing so. Taking advantage of his momentary surprise Sub-Zero punched him with as much force as he was capable of sending the specter flying back. Before the undead ninja could hit the wall however he vanished his a burst of flame.

Knowing what happened Sub-Zero immediately put his guard up, he didn't have to wait long as Scorpion quickly reappeared on a rooftop. Seeing his chained Kunai heading straight for him Sub-Zero ran out of the way. Scorpion yanked his chain back soon as his target dodged, swinging it in a circle Scorpion lit the chain a blaze. Knowing if he let that hit it'd badly injure him Sub-Zero ran up some stacked boxes and onto the rooftops to even the playing field. Dodging the kunai again by leaping over it Sub-Zero fired another ice ball at the specter missing once again.

Leaping to another rooftop Sub-Zero was caught off guard when Scorpion quickly tossed his Kunai again this time the weapon hit, leaving a burning gash on Sub-Zero's arm. The ice assassin was surprised how quick the specter was with that weapon. Now he knew why he had that name of his.

Finding he was in more danger at range when Scorpion was using that weapon Sub-Zero leapt at him. The specter prepared himself for a punch and pulled his Kunai back, ready to use it like a dagger. Sub-Zero, however instead fired an ice blast freezing the specter. Not wasting any time the Lin Kuei hit Scorpion with an upper cut sending him flying upwards. Grabbing his leg Sub-Zero spun around and tossed him onto the ground causing Scorpion to lose his weapon. Hitting the ground hard the undead ninja fell with a rough pained yell.

Carefully Sub-Zero jumped down from the rooftop, waiting for Scorpion to spring back to his feet. He was doing better than he had last time, but he hadn't won yet. Being undead Scorpion could take pain easier than he could. Soon as Scorpion growled and jumped to his feet Sub-Zero created a sheet of ice under his feet. The specter gave an indignant yell trying to regain his balance and while did so Sub-Zero rammed into him. Ducking under a wild swing the Lin Kuei slammed his elbow into his side. Putting his ice encased hands together Sub-Zero struck the back of Scorpion's head causing a loud crack noise.

Scorpion turned his fall forward into a flip, he spun on his hands allowing him to kick his foe away so he could regain himself. Grabbing his chained Kunai and returned it to his hip. As he did so a sharp pain shot through his head, the pain enraged the specter further. Hellfire lit from his hands, "I've had enough of this!" He made fire erupt at Sub-Zero's feet, "**DIE**!"

The sudden burst of flame only gave the Lin Kuei a moment to jump back but Scorpion wasn't willing to give him a moment's rest. In the next second Sub-Zero was lit ablaze by hellfire summoned by Scorpion's will. Engulf by the flames the ice assassin got a taste what damnation felt like. Reflexively the cold warrior let out a sharp yell as attempted to put the flames out by freezing himself. The ice never fully formed but did assist in putting the fire out, causing a large amount of steam to his through the air.

The specter gave the half Cryomancer no time to cool off or gather himself, a strong well aimed punch sent Sub-Zero crashing through a door to some sort of shed. Scorpion grunted roughly shaking off the pain in the back of his skull. Knowing his foe was not defeated Scorpion marched over to the shed, he kicked off what was left of the door. Looking around inside the shed Scorpion saw his prey was nowhere to be seen.

'Where did he go…?' He thought to himself as he headed to the back of the shed. Feeling a breeze he looked up and saw the shed had a hole on the top of the roof. Quickly Scorpion jumped through the hole. Still unable to locate Sub-Zero the specter slowly started to search for him. He was not getting away this time, though Scorpion had a sneaking suspicion that Sub-Zero was waiting for him.

"Did you hear that?" Taja asked, they had been searching for Kung Lao when they heard what sounded like an intense fight going on.

"Yeah," Siro said between slightly panted breaths, "There's a fight going on. It might be Kung Lao fighting the Lin Kuei, if it's not then Kung Lao likely would have heard it."

"Either way we'll probably find him." Taja summed up, Siro nodded then the two of them took off towards the sound of the noise. When they got to the area of the fight Sub-Zero had just gotten lit on fire then crashed through the door. Taja looked to Siro who was still staring at what they had just witness, "Guess what Kung Lao said was really true…"

"I can't believe it…" Siro said quietly, thankfully Scorpion was too focused on hunting down Sub-Zero to hear them. Looking away from what was apparently a specter Siro noticed something, "Where's Kung Lao?"

"I don't know, I don't see him. He'll show up eventually though with all the noise those two are making" Taja pointed out.

"Alright, let's stay in the area, but stay clear of these two." The two carefully moved to try and follow the fight. Siro swallowed carefully watching Scorpion move onto the roof of the shed, "I hate to say it but I think Kung Lao was right…we wouldn't stand much of a chance against either one of them…" Taja looked at him, surprised to hear him say that but said nothing and looked back to the specter.

Sub-Zero hid in the shadows up on a second story roof, he was panting and sweating heavily. He didn't deal with heat well and hellfire was punishingly hot. The steam made when the fire was put out didn't help him, he felt like was melting. Exhaling Sub-Zero encased himself in a layer of ice quickly lowering his body temperature. Willing the ice to shatter Sub-Zero freed himself, though he was sure the noise would alert Scorpion. He hadn't strayed far from the location they had been fighting at. He wasn't perfectly cold but it'd do for the moment. Sub-Zero could deal with most heat decently, he'd learn to build a tolerance over the years but being lit on fire was out of his range of tolerance…

Sub-Zero withheld a wince, he'd received plenty of burns from the incident. He growled, Scorpion would pay for that. Sensing the specters approach Sub-Zero quietly climbed up higher on the building. Peering over the edge he saw the Scorpion creeping about the rooftop. Quickly he charged up an ice ball, "Looking for me?"

Scorpion snapped his attention to him only to get frozen in place when the ice ball impacted. Just as Sub-Zero was about to attack he felt a strong wince from his arm, looking he saw that the gash on his arm had been worsened by the flames. Hearing a cracking noise Sub-Zero looked and saw Scorpion gradually beginning to break free of his ice prison. The Lin Kuei agent gritted his teeth irate with his brief moment of weakness. He jumped down, ready to reface his opponent again. Covering his arms in ice again he struck Scorpion in the gut just as Scorpion broke free from the ice and hit him in the face.

Blows exchanged the fight started again. Scorpion took the blow and grabbed Sub-Zero by the shoulder and hit him repeatedly in the gut. Grabbing the back of Scorpion's head the ice assassin delivered a devastating head-butt stunning the specter. Pulling back a bit Sub-Zero kicked the specter but Scorpion recovered faster than he thought and caught his leg. Using the blades on the side of his wrist guard Scorpion slashed the side of Sub-Zero's leg leaving a nasty slash. The specter then shoved the Lin Kuei back and took out his two ninja blades rearing to cut up his hated enemy.

Soon Sub-Zero was forced to defend himself against an onslaught of strikes from Scorpion's blades. Something he didn't get out of scot-free. With a battle cry Sub-Zero blocked both of Scorpion's ninja blades with his ice armored hands and forced them back. Knowing he was on the edge of the roof Sub-Zero back flipped off, moving to another roof, kicking Scorpion in the process. Angry Scorpion jumped after him not giving his enemy a moment of breathing time. The specter kicked Sub-Zero's leg out from under him, while he faltered Scorpion sliced at his side drawing blood.

Correcting himself Sub-Zero spun around and kicked Scorpion away. As the specter lunged back at him the half Cryomancer froze himself, pulled back making an ice clone. Oddly enough Scorpion pulled back to avoid making contact with it. He growled at Sub-Zero, "I won't fall for that again."

Suddenly Scorpion vanish into flames. Leaving Sub-Zero alone with his ice clone, guard up the ice assassin turned to get slashed on the shoulder. Biting down on his tongue he stifled a cry of pain and responded by punching him in the face then delivered a karate chop to his jaw. Scorpion growled loudly lighting himself on fire forcing Sub-Zero to jump away. Slowly he maneuvered himself back to his still standing ice clone, with a quick movement he kicked the ice clone into Scorpion causing him to be frozen.

Ignoring the pain of his wounds he charged at Scorpion, pulling his arm back he punched Scorpion full force in the chest. A loud crack was heard telling Sub-Zero he'd broken at least one rib. He followed his hit with an uppercut, as Scorpion was sent flying the specter managed to teleport midair. He quickly reappeared behind Sub-Zero and kicked him off the roof, teleporting again he appeared above the ice assassin kicking him another time to send him crashing into the ground.

Landing Scorpion readied his blade, eager to sever Sub-Zero's head from his body. Just like his brother had done to him all those years ago. He felt his heat seethe at the memory and demanded that he finish him! Scorpion was more than willing to comply, in fact he was going to enjoy this.

Sub-Zero was dazed from his crash landing he'd unfortunately landed on the side of his head. He'd done better in this fight than the last, held his own longer, but it didn't seem to be enough. No, he wasn't going to give up yet! Gritting his teeth hard enough he thought he was going to crack a tooth Sub-Zero pushed himself up to his knees.

"You won't be getting back up." Scorpion said coldly as he raised his blade up ready to bring it down on Sub-Zero's neck.

Out of nowhere a powerful gust of wind manifested between them. The wind was powerful enough to push Scorpion away from his prey. Quickly he dug his ninja blades into the ground in order to keep himself from being push back any further, "What!?" Scorpion yelled in confusion and aggravation at the wind stopping him from claiming his kill. He'd almost had him!

Sub-Zero had managed to freeze himself in place, when the wind settled he looked up in aggravation when he saw who it was. He barked angrily at the intruder, "This fight is not yours Kung Lao!"

The monk hardly look threatened by the injured Lin Kuei assassin, "It is when you're fighting in the city I live in." He looked in the direction the two had been fighting, plenty of damage to be seen including spots that still sported Scorpion's hellfire, "And threaten to deal it damage and possibly have civilians caught in the crossfire." Kung Lao looked Sub-Zero, "You're hardly in the state to force me to leave Sub-Zero."

"You dare…" The half Cryomancer growled, the Shaolin monk didn't gratify his threat with a response.

"Stand aside monk!" Scorpion ordered loudly. He glared heatedly when Kung Lao not only seemed unaffected by his tone but failed to move, "I will force you to move then!"

Kung Lao calmly got into his battle stance ready to face off against the raging specter. Ducking out of the way of his swings Kung Lao moved in close and struck at his chest. He hearing Scorpion grunt painfully he guessed Sub-Zero had dealt some damage there. Time to exploit that. He struck harder forcing the undead ninja back. He then spun around creating a whirlwind for a moment forcing him back further. Leaning back Kung Lao launched himself forward landing a powerful blow in the dead center of Scorpions chest, cracking another of his ribs and causing him to crash into a wall of a building.

"He has special powers too?" Siro said in shock as he looked to Taja, he could believe it when he saw his friend appear out of a whirlwind. To add to that he kicked the specter straight into a wall like it was nothing! Siro was beginning to wonder how well he knew his friend, and he clearly now saw he had underestimated his fighting ability.

"Apparently!" Taja exclaimed in a hushed manner, she was just as surprised as he was to see all of this. The ex-thief froze when she saw Kung Lao turn his head to her, hiding behind a wall she say, "I'm pretty sure he saw us…"

"So much for being a sneaky thief." Siro commented bluntly, Taja shot him a look.

"I was surprised okay?" She snapped irately.

"Alright, alright, let's just stay out of the way. If things get bad we'll jump in." Siro decided, Taja nodded. She didn't really feel like getting in the way of something like the specter Kung Lao was fighting. The injured Lin Kuei looked like he could do some damage even his current state and he did not look happy about Kung Lao's interference.

Staggering to his feet Sub-Zero growled to himself, his head still felt dizzy from his little crash landing. He stood shaking his head attempting to dislodge the sensation from his mind. Feeling sturdier Sub-Zero looked to the fight, the monk was surprisingly holding his own well against Scorpion. Then again the monk also had a teleportation ability. Rolling his hands into fists he felt himself shake with anger, no one would kill Scorpion but him!

Manifesting ice energy around his hands he fired a blast at the ground creating a puddle of ice that tripped up Kung Lao keeping him from attacking Scorpion again. Sliding on the ice Sub-Zero sped himself quickly and hit Scorpion with a force palm strike. Ice from his hand clung to the specter and spread across his body quickly freezing him. It didn't get a chance to completely freeze its victim over when Sub-Zero swung his fist down like a hammer onto Scorpion's shoulder. The remaining ice held him in place as Sub-Zero struck at his side, Scorpion cried out when a broken rib stabbed at his insides. The undead ninja retaliated hitting Sub-Zero's shoulders then grabbed his arm as he swung and hit upward on his elbow resulting in a massive amount of pain. Sub-Zero let out a gasp of pain, his left arm was wracked in pain. Scorpion slashed at his foe with his blades then back flipped, kicking him hellfire engulfed heel. Sub-Zero flew backwards in to an alley way and crashed head first into the wall knocking him out, he groaned painfully before passing out.

Scorpion knew he was down, this excited him he gripped the hilt of his ninja blade eagerly and began to march towards Sub-Zero. Suddenly a whirlwind appeared in front of him and out of it came Kung Lao who kicked Scorpion back. For a moment he was surprised by the monk's appearance, Scorpion had been so focused on slaying Sub-Zero that he'd forgotten Kung Lao was around.

Then he noticed something that infuriated him, the monk was purposely blocking his way. He was guarding Sub-Zero! Scorpion snarled, "Get out of my way monk! Sub-Zero must die!"

"I don't know why you possess such hatred for him specter but I will not let you kill him." Kung Lao answered evenly as he kept his fighting stance. He knew his words were angering the vengeful being, the fight would resume shortly.

"Why do you protect the Lin Kuei scum!? He has done nothing for you!" Scorpion snarled his eyes still pinned on Sub-Zero unconscious body.

Kung Lao easily noticed Scorpion wasn't actually looking on him, he was too focused on killing his hated enemy. To the specter he was just an obstacle in the way of his goal, and Kung Lao knew he could use this against the being.

"That is true, but I have no reason to turn him over to you. Your acts of killing the Lin Kuei draw more of them here, and your fire threatens those that live here." For a moment Scorpion seemed to consider this, but just as quickly he remember Sub-Zero was vulnerable. "Killing him would cause the Lin Kuei to lash out."

"Let the dogs lash out, I will kill them as well!" Scorpion barked, sparks of hellfire flying off of his person.

"Not so long as Zhu Zin is your battle ground. So I cannot allow you to kill him." Kung Lao answered evenly to the specter. Then he got a look at Scorpion's uniform, black and yellow. 'Shirai Ryu? I heard they'd been whipped out. I see…that has to have something to do with the specters hatred. Maybe Sub-Zero had something to do this it.' Kung Lao's train of thought was interrupted by a furious roar from Scorpion. Instantly the Shaolin monk refocused on the threat at hand.

"You defend my enemy then I'll kill you as well if I must!" Enflamed Scorpion charged at Kung Lao and started swinging his ninja blades at him. The Shaolin monk remained calm, his meditation was paying off for him, and evaded the strikes. A palm strike to the chest caused Scorpion to recoil giving Kung Lao time to teleport behind him in a whirlwind. Grabbing onto him Kung Lao flipped the specter over his shoulders.

Surprised Scorpion was unable to correct himself and landed on his face. He'd never fought someone who could teleport as well. Growling to himself he got up, eyes still pinned on Sub-Zero's form. He'd kill him! No monk would get in the way of that!

"You aren't even focused on me are you?" Kung Lao questioned calmly as he faced off against Scorpion, the specters response was an aggravated growl. "You aren't looking at me. Even with your white eyes I can tell that, you're completely focused on Sub-Zero. You should never underestimate an opponent or take your eyes off of them."

"Don't lecture me!" Scorpion yelled, furious his opponent was speaking to him in such a manner. What was more insulting was it was obvious Kung Lao was younger than him. Hand aflame Scorpion summoned hellfire, but to his aggravation the monk jumped up out of its range. The specter's eyes widened when Kung Lao suddenly rocketed towards him with a kick. Jumping back he was able to dodge by teleporting away.

Kung Lao quickly flipped backwards to return to his guarding position in front of the still unconscious Sub-Zero. As expected Scorpion appeared in front of him, he swung his sword down but Kung Lao managed to block it with his arm guard. The monk was thankful that he had switched to his battle clothing. Pushing the blade away he hit Scorpion in the gut then the throat. Being undead and not needing to breathe Scorpion recovered from the hit faster than Kung Lao expected and swung his blade again landing a slice on the monks arm. Kung Lao moved out of the way of another swing took his hat off of his head and used it to slice Scorpion's chest drawing blood.

The sudden cut took Scorpion by surprise, he hadn't noticed Kung Lao's hat of all things had a blade on it! Holding the wound Scorpion growled underneath his breath, "Interesting weapon…"

"Leave now or I'll show you what it's capable of." Kung Lao warned firmly as he held his hat high ready to throw it.

"Never! Not till Sub-Zero lies dead at my hands!" Scorpion yelled ready to jump back into the fight, his chest was screaming in protest but his anger allowed him to ignore it all too easily.

"Very well then." Kung Lao replied, when Scorpion came in for the attack he tossed his hat with great aim. The hat spun like a flying razor blade and cut its way deep into Scorpion's right arm. The specter hollered in pain as the blade flew off its shoulders leaving a spray of his own blood behind it. As it fell off a mini whirlwind appeared behind it and amazingly teleported back onto Kung Lao's head, now sporting Scorpion's blood on its blade.

Gasping in pain Scorpion realized something, he couldn't move his arm any longer! The blade had rendered it useless! He shot a burning glare at Kung Lao, so this was his plan. Leave him unable to fight so he'd be forced to leave!

With two fingers Kung Lao whipped the specter's blood off of his hat, "I'll say it again. Leave now. If you don't I'll sever your arms from your body if I must!"

Holding his arm in place Scorpion growled continuing to glare at his foe, "So long as Sub-Zero remains here I will return and I will kill him. You know what I am then you know that nothing will stop me, even if I'm dismembered into pieces I will return." He vowed.

"So long as I'm here I will defend this city and Sub-Zero until he's is able to leave." Kung Lao answered back sternly. The specter shot him and Sub-Zero one last glare before a burning portal opened up beneath him. Scorpion fell through it and the portal closed itself behind him. The all of the hellfire vanished soon as Scorpion returned to the NetherRealm. Once he was gone Kung Lao breathed a sigh of relief. The ordeal had gone through surprisingly well, he'd envisioned much worse.

Kung Lao looked over to where his friends were hiding, "You can come out now."

"Kung Lao that was incredible!" Taja exclaimed as she and Siro walked towards him, "Why didn't you tell us you had powers?"

The monk chuckled at her praise, "I didn't think we'd ever be put into a situation like this. I only use them when necessary. Though I do practice them during my training." Kung Lao explained normally.

"Well, you can certainly fight better than I thought…" Siro paused a moment, "I underestimated you, and I'm sorry for that."

Kung Lao smiled softly, "That's alright. I know I do not present myself as a fighter."

Siro smiled relieved he'd accepted his apology, then he looked to the unconscious Lin Kuei behind him, "So what do we do with frosty here?" He asked bringing everyone's attention to Sub-Zero.

"Is he still alive?" Taja questioned, she couldn't really tell if he was breathing or not. Then she shivered feeling a cold air around him, "Is it just me or does it feel colder around him?"

"I noticed that when I met him in the building. As you saw though he does have power over ice so that's likely the reason." Kneeling down Kung Lao checked him for a pulse, a cold chill when up his arm. It felt like he was sticking his hand in a freezer!

"How did that go? We saw the smoke bomb shell in the building." Taja asked as she pointed back to where they had stored the Lin Kuei bodies.

"It actually went well, but obviously he was determined to avenge his fallen comrades." Kung Lao answered, then he felt the distinct sensation of a pulse, "He's alive."

"Obviously…" Siro said dully looking at all the damage done. Then he looked back to Kung Lao in surprise, "After all that he's still alive!?" He shook his head in disbelief, "Is this guy even human? Until tonight I've never seen people with powers, I know the one with the fire is a specter but him?"

"I gained my powers by being taught by the Shaolin. Few are born with the ability use chi in such manner." He looked at Sub-Zero closely, he certainly looked human, pale but human. His cold temperature and the cold he emitted; however, was not the trait of a normal man. Curious he began to examine his chi as he did cold, icy blue energy began to form around his hand.

"What are you doing?" Taja as curiously when she saw the blue light form around his hand.

"Examining his chi, it may help me find out how he has his powers. As well as his intention, and his soul's alignment or at least a good guess to it." He answered as he closed his eyes focusing in on the energy so he could read it.

"His soul's alignment?" Siro echoed, clearly not understanding what Kung Lao had said.

His friend's voice caused Kung Lao to lose focus for a moment but he regained it, "Alignment is where someone stands between good and evil. His soul's alignment will tell me whether his nature is good, evil or neutral." Kung Lao exhaled through his nose, "Now please quiet I need to focus."

Siro and Taja looked at each other, exchanging curious and intrigued glances as they let their friend do his work.

As Kung Lao delved through Sub-Zero's chi he began to look a bit confused by what he found, "He is human….at least part of him, the other, the part he gains his power from, is foreign. Perhaps from another realm, I cannot say from which I've never sensed chi like this before." He moved onto another part of his chi, "He's angry, hateful but I also sense humiliation, failure and loss. Perhaps the specter killed someone close to him?"

"That'd explain why he got so upset when you cut into their fight." Taja said, Siro gave her a look and she realized she'd interrupted. She cleared her throat, "Sorry what about his uh, alignment?"

Finished Kung Lao calmed himself, reading through such turmoil in chi could wear someone easily. "As far as I can tell he's very neutral. It's surprising for a Lin Kuei but the clan's corruption is still very evident in him."

"So…you're saying that he's not as bad as he could be? That he's not as bad as the others?" Siro summed up as he gestured to Sub-Zero.

Kung Lao nodded, "Yes, that's exactly it."

"That's interesting and all but we still need to decide what to do with him." Siro pointed out, Kung Lao nodded in agreement. Pointing towards the nearest city wall he say, "I say we dump him out in the woods before his 'friend' comes back."

Taja gave him a very disapproving look, "We can't just do that! I'm not saying he's not dangerous but we can't just dump him out in the woods. With his injuries animals would find him in no time!"

"I doubt wild animals would threaten him even if he's injured. What are you suggesting? We take him into our home? I don't know about you but I don't want to be frozen and killed while I'm asleep." Siro protested pointing to Sub-Zero, "He was raised to kill Taja we can't trust someone like that."

He looked to Kung Lao when he saw Taja wasn't going to back down, "What do you think Kung Lao?" He asked to his friend who had gone quiet while they had been arguing.

Believing their friend would back her up Taja nodded, "Yeah, let's hear what he has to say on this." She said leaving their friend to be the tie break on this.

Kung Lao had been thinking hard about what he had learned though Sub-Zero's chi. He was angry and upset yes but with the conversation he had with him, though it was brief, Kung Lao felt he could be reasoned with. The fact he had not attack him immediately helped him believe that. No, he did not believe he'd attack them. Be angry with him interrupting his fight with the specter yes but Kung Lao believed he could calm him. He looked back to the Lin Kuei wondering something.

Was it possible? Could he become an ally? Time would tell.

* * *

**Would have had this up sooner but I wanted my friend Renagade to look at it before I posted. Sub-Zero vs Scorpion fights must be good!**

**She read it three times over and said it was so here it is!**

**The fight when differently than I had planned, same outcome, but still I like how it turned out.**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 Choose Your Destiny

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 3 Choose Your Destiny**

"I can't believe we're doing this…." Siro grumbled as they trudged back to the trading post. Kung Lao had broken the tie between him and Taja about whether or not to dump Sub-Zero off in the woods. Sadly Kung Lao had sided with Taja and not him. Now he was helping the Shaolin Monk carry the heavy assassin to their home. He had one arm slung over his shoulder and Kung Lao had the other. Taja had managed to find a blanket to cover Sub-Zero with in case anyone was wondering around at night.

He couldn't believe they were going to house a murder, in their house! Siro grunted as he tried to shift the Lin Kuei's weight. He shivered when a chill slithered down his spine, "I feel like I'm carrying an ice box on my shoulders! And I swear frost is forming on me…" Siro muttered irately to himself, albeit loudly enough for the others to hear is complaint.

"Hey, just a thought but how about not waking him up with your yelling?" Taja suggested in a sharp irate manner. Arms crossed she continued, "He's not going to be in a good mood when he wakes up. So don't make it worse."

Siro snorted, "You wouldn't be happy if you had help to carry him either. He's heavier than he already looks…" Taja merely rolled her eyes at this deciding to end their conversation.

Kung Lao sighed softly, it was a bit of a task carrying the assassin but he had made the decision so he wasn't about to complain. Looking forward he finally spotted the trading post. They'd had to use back alleys and any lesser used routs to get back unnoticed causing it to take longer than normal. He motioned to the building with a nod of his head, "We're almost there Siro, there's the trading post."

"Finally…" Siro sighed in relief. With Taja holding the door open the group finally made it back home. Then they realized something, the rooms were on the second floor. Siro looked at Kung Lao, who looked back, and then looked at the stairs.

"After you." Taja teased with a mock bow, Siro shot her a look but she merely grinned back at him.

With a sigh Siro says, "Let's get this over with." Kung Lao nodded and they headed up the stairs, it was a bit of a hassle but they managed. Entering into an unused roomed they dropped the unconscious Sub-Zero onto the bed. Rubbing his back Siro stopped, looking at his clothing and hand he realized the ninja had bled on him. Sighing roughly he began to leave the room, "I'm going to go clean off, that okay?"

Kung Lao nodded, "Yes, Taja can help me from here."

Siro nodded and waved before leaving, "Alright then."

After gathering up some supplies Taja and Kung Lao looked at their soon to be patient. Kung Lao started by unstrapping his arm guard that was plated with spikes in between, "We'll have to get his armor, vest and shirt off to get to his wounds."

Taja nodded and began to assist with that. Soon there was a nice pile of Lin Kuei armor and clothing neatly placed on a chair. As they started mending the ice ninja's wounds Taja looked at his hard face mask and cowl. Curiosity prodded at her telling to take it off, wouldn't hurt right? Taja tried to ignore it but it only made her curiosity stronger. Carefully, as if Sub-Zero would wake up at any moment, she edged her hand over to the face mask.

"Don't even think about it Taja." Kung Lao said suddenly startling his friend as he continued to wrap Sub-Zero's wounds in bandages.

"Come on," Taja whined she gestured to the assassin, "Aren't you the least be curious of what's behind the mask?" She questioned trying to appeal to the monks curiosity, her attempted failed badly. Kung Lao was unmoved despite her attempt.

"He'll look like any other man Taja." Kung Lao answered evenly as he started to finish bandaging the wounds.

"But you said he's only half human." Taja pointed out in a last ditch effort to change his mind.

"The answer is still no Taja." Kung Lao said firmly as he pulled a light blanket over Sub-Zero. "I don't think he'd like it if he found out we took his mask off. The Lin Kuei like their privacy." He said as he left the room, waiting at the doorway he prompted his friend to follow, "Come let's wash this blood off."

"Fine, should do that anyway. Stuffs starting to dry on me." Taja said plainly as she followed after him shutting the door behind him.

A while later once everyone got themselves cleaned off and in new clothing they all sat in the dining area. For a moment they were all silent, processing what had happened tonight. They were all tired from staying up late, running around all day, and for Kung Lao, from all that plus fighting. Tonight a squad of ninja assassins, led by one that could command ice, came into Zhu Zin to assassinate someone and reclaim their dead brethren. Then their leader fought an undead ninja specter that could command fire. Overall the day had been stressful on multiple levels.

"So, we have an ice summoning killer ninja upstairs…" Taja said suddenly to break the silence as she tapped on the table. Even after saying it out loud it didn't help her believe it was actually happening. She scratched her head as the guys looked at her, "That's something that we have going on…"

Siro looked at Kung Lao, "Yeah what are we going to do when he wakes up?"

Before he could continue Kung Lao held his hand up silencing him, "Don't worry I'll handle it. I'm sure I'll be able to reason with him when he wakes up. In his state he should be easier to deal with even if he does attack."

"How long do you think it'll take for him to heal?" Siro asked looking tense about the whole situation.

"With his wounds at least over a week till he'll be able to leave, a month till he'll be fully healed." Kung Lao answered, so far he was the most comfortable with the situation. Still even he wasn't fully comfortable with it. Kung Lao tried to assure himself that the assassin could be reasoned with but he couldn't be completely certain. The Lin Kuei corruption was still strong in him. He also worried about the reaction his friends would have when he told him he wanted to ask Sub-Zero to join his side to defeat Shang Tsung and defend Earthrealm.

A bright flash alerted the group who looked upstairs where the bedrooms were. To Siro and Taja's surprise there was a tall man wearing a straw hat looking into Sub-Zero's room. Their mouths were agape when they realized who it was. Kung Lao was relieved to see Raiden had shown up, surely he could help their situation go buy smoothly.

Raiden closed the door and began to head down the stairs, "I see you three had an eventful night. Good to see you all made it through okay."

Taja stared in disbelief, she pointed at the white haired god, "Raiden…?"

Siting at the end of the table Raiden held his hands out at his sides, "The one and only."

"Would have been nice to meet you earlier today…" Siro commented dryly.

Raiden looked at the man in a manner that told him to be silent, "I'm unable to interfere in the affairs of mortals. While one was a specter, it was the Lin Kuei's fault for his existence. That and I was sure Kung Lao could handle this so the damage was minimal." He looked to Kung Lao in a proud manner, "And I was right."

Kung Lao bowed his head thankfully, a small smile on his lips, "Thank you for the praise Lord Raiden."

"Wait, so you knew those two were coming here?" Taja asked the god who nodded.

"Yes, I knew the specter Scorpion was hunting down Lin Kuei in order to try and get them to bring Sub-Zero to him." Raiden answered in an even tone before he continued, "When I found out that Sub-Zero was heading in this direction I knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them clashed."

"Do you think that he knew Scorpion was here?" Siro asked as he casted a glance up towards the ninja in question's room.

Raiden shook his head, "That may be possible but I cannot say for sure."

"Do you know what the deal is between them and how the hell Sub-Zero can shoot ice from his hands?" Siro asked, since there was a god present might as well ask questions to get some answers. "Kung Lao said his chi felt like it was foreign."

Kung Lao suddenly curious looked to Raiden, "I had looked at his chi to sense his soul's alignment and I found that it was half human and something else. I couldn't place what it was."

Upstairs Sub-Zero started to stir in his sleep, becoming restless as his uneventful sleep became a nightmare. His cold blue eyes flung open with a gasp he awoke. Looking around frantically he realized he was on a bed in someone's home. This confused him, who would take him into their home? What stranger would take a man who was dressed like an assassin in? It couldn't have been the monk. Further why hadn't Scorpion killed him, he'd been completely venerable.

His confusion was cut of my pain rushing throughout his entire body. Stifling a groan he examined himself and to add to his confusion Sub-Zero saw someone had also mended his wounds. His eyes widened when realized his uniform and armor was gone. Quickly he reached for his face, to his relief he his hard face mask stopped him from doing so.

Hearing voices Sub-Zero turned his head to the door. The room was very dark, he could only locate it through the light coming from the bottom. Slowly and carefully Sub-Zero pulled himself up from the bed. Placing his head to the door he was surprised to recognize Kung Lao's voice, and another voice…that was oddly familiar.

"From what I know the two of them are from opposing clans." Raiden started.

"Yes I noticed this Scorpion was wearing a Shirai Ryu uniform." Kung Lao stated getting an acknowledging nod from Raiden.

"So their just from opposing groups? That's why they hate each other so much?" Siro questioned, he thought there would have been a more solid reason than basically a ninja version of gang wars.

"That's part of it," Raiden started, "Scorpion had been killed by Sub-Zero's older brother, the first Sub-Zero. Shortly after the Shirai Ryu was wiped out somehow. This caused Scorpion to come back and kill the older brother. Which then prompted Sub-Zero to vow revenge on Scorpion, who now wants to kill him." The Thunder god explained while everyone did their best to keep up.

Back upstairs Sub-Zero was shocked by how much this person knew about him. The fact he knew he had a brother was beyond surprising. Could he be someone who defect from the Lin Kuei? No, he'd know about a runaway. Sub-Zero had hunted down a few traitors in the past. The person did seem familiar though, and the more he listened the more he got the feeling that he had met him before. It was beginning to bother him.

'Who is this man?' Sub-Zero thought, his mind beginning to focus on finding the answer for him.

"So it's a circle of revenge." Kung Lao answered, he had figured that it was something like that once he saw Scorpion was from the Shirai Ryu. Raiden said merely nodded knowing the monk got the picture. Glancing upstairs the monk felt some sympathy for the assassin. Seeing as the Lin Kuei had a habit of stealing children he figure that his brother was the only family he had, but it seemed Scorpion had lost far more than Sub-Zero. Including his own humanity. Then again pain was relative to the one feeling it.

"And a vicious one at that…" Taja added grimly, honestly she didn't see an end to it unless one of them was destroyed. Even then she felt that'd only fix thing temporarily since Scorpion had managed to come back after dying once.

"Yes, situations like this never end easily." Raiden said, he was about to continue when he stalled causing confusion in the others. Turning his head he looked back up to Sub-Zero's room. Saying nothing he looked to Kung Lao and nodded his head back up to the room. Quickly Kung Lao understood what he was conveying and nodded back.

Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes when the conversation suddenly stopped. It alerted him that something was wrong. His cold blue eyes narrowed further when he heard soft footsteps heading up what sounded like stairs. Whoever it was approaching was trying their hardest to be stealthy, and wasn't doing bad at all but it wasn't enough to fool a Lin Kuei. Quickly Sub-Zero pulled away from the door and looked around. Not enough time to put his clothing on and flee, further he was too injured to make a speedy get away. Then he looked to the window, it could still be of use.

Kung Lao carefully opened the door to the room and peered inside. Seeing the window open he quickly headed inside. The door nearly closing on its own when he threw it back as he rushed in. Looking out the window he tried to spot Sub-Zero, but he saw no one and he didn't notice that the assassin's clothing were still present in the room…

His eyes widened when he heard the door softly shut behind him, along with a cold chill approaching him. Before he could react he was slammed up against the wall, Kung Lao yelled out as his face roughly met the hard wall. His hat was tossed from his head and his arm was wrenched back to keep him in place. Kung Lao gritted his teeth, clearly Sub-Zero hadn't left the room like he had thought.

Down in the dining area Siro and Taja looked at each other with panic in their eyes as they heard a slam followed by Kung Lao crying out. They were about to go and help him when Raiden held his Bō Staff out in front of them, keeping them back. Siro was about to protest but the thunder god cut him off, "He can handle this, and don't worry I'll intervene if things get to hostile."

Siro looked at Taja who still seemed just as worried as he was. He looked back and was bewildered to see the god uncomfortably calm about the situation. It was clear Sub-Zero had already assaulted their friend. Things were already hostile! Seeing the staff still out in front of him Siro gritted his teeth and stepped back.

"Where have you taken me?" Sub-Zero growled into Kung Lao's ear, his cold breath chilling the inner ear.

Kung Lao shifted under his hold, attempting to ease the strain on his arm but it seemed futile, "You're at my home, I took you here to mend your injuries." He answered his tone pained as Sub-Zero kept his arm in its painful position. Seemed he hadn't been swayed by knowing Kung Lao had been the one to bandage his wounds.

"Why did you help me?" The half Cryomancer answered sternly sounding suspicious of the monk. Sub-Zero knew his presence in the city wasn't exactly welcomed. Kung Lao also hadn't been happy about the damage he and Scorpion's fight had caused.

"Because you needed it." Kung Lao answered simply, the honesty in his tone caused Sub-Zero to falter his hold slightly. Shifting his head Kung Loa managed to get a look at his interrogator. It was obvious to him that he was in pain. Standing alone seemed to be laborious to him. The Shaolin monk sighed to himself and looked back at the wall, "You're in pain. You shouldn't be standing you should be resting." Kung Lao cringed when Sub-Zero yanked on his arm, he gritted his teeth to endure the pain. Obviously the Lin Kuei hadn't taken to his suggestion very well.

"Be silent, pain in nothing new to me." Sub-Zero snarled angrily before continuing his questioning, "What happened to Scorpion?"

"I forced him to flee," Kung Loa answered quickly, again Sub-Zero's hold lightened a bit much to the monk's relief. He then added, "I did not slay him." In hopes to further pacify the assassin, who he knew wanted to be the one to kill the hell spawn. Slowly Sub-Zero released Kung Lao from his hold and stepped back. The Shaolin Monk carefully turned to face him, he was a bit surprised to see a look of respect on his face.

"I'll admit to being impressed Kung Lao," Sub-Zero stated doing his best to keep his voice firm despite his condition. "But I still have a few questions to ask you."

Kung Lao nodded understanding, "I will answer them the best I can."

Sub-Zero pointed to his mask then with a firm tone asks, "Did you remove my mask?"

"No," Kung Lao put his hands together and bowed slightly, "I respect your privacy, and I made sure to keep my companions from removing it."

The ice assassin examined the monk surprised by his hospitality towards an assassin. Especially since his clan and the Shaolin were never on friendly terms. Sub-Zero bowed his head in return, "I thank you for that." He held up a finger, "I have on more question," when Kung Lao indicated for him to go ahead Sub-Zero pointed to the door, "I overheard you conversation, who is the man that knows so much about me?"

Kung Lao hummed thoughtfully, then he got an idea. Looking to Sub-Zero he says, "I'll take you to meet him. I'm sure he'd like to talk to you face to face." Seeing the assassin get a bit suspicious the monk continued, "He'll explain how he knows you. I assure you of that."

Sub-Zero looked away for a moment, he figured he might as well meet this man. A name might not be enough to jog his memory of who it was. He nodded curtly, "Very well I'll met this person, but first I'd like to put the rest of my clothing on." When he saw Kung Lao glance to the window Sub-Zero added, "I promise not to flee."

With a nod Kung Lao picked up his hat and left the assassin to get dressed, heading downstairs he was greeted by worried friends. He held his hands up, "I'm fine. Sub-Zero was just suspicious of why we helped him. He merely restrained me." He rolled his throbbing shoulder, "Though my shoulder might be sore for a while."

Siro and Taja calmed, somewhat, upon hearing that. Looking him over just to be sure Taja says, "So what is he going to do exactly? Did he say anything?"

"He overheard us talking." He looked to Raiden who was still sitting calmly in his chair, a slight grin on his face. He knew where this was going. "He wants to who knows so much about him and how. I told him he could meet him face to face." Kung Lao looked back to Sub-Zero's room for a moment, "Right now he's getting his clothing back on."

"So you want him to meet me?" Raiden echoed bemusedly, Kung Lao nodded. The god of thunder and lightning smirked slightly, "You want me to see if he's worthy enough to fight for Earthrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament, am I right?"

"Yes lord Raiden," Kung Lao answered with a nod much to his friend's shock, "I know he's an assassin but clearly he has the skill and power to match Outworld's warriors!"

The god tipped his hat downwards enough so that it covered his glowing, electrical eyes, "That may be Kung Lao but it will be his decision in the end whether he'll choose to fight."

"Even if he did accept," Siro said catching Kung Lao's attention, "How do we know we can trust him? He's an assassin, he kills for money. What will stop him from betraying us if someone offers up enough cash?"

"Your concern is noted Siro." Raiden said, "But believe me when I say I wouldn't allow someone so easily swayed to fight with us."

"You believe he can be trusted?" Taja asked looking confused, how could the god be so sure of this. He hadn't met him before, right?

Raiden looked back up a smirk on his lips, "I believe he realizes we've met before."

Upstairs standing behind the railing in front of his room stood a stunned Sub-Zero, bewildered all he could managed to say was, "Haokah?"

"Haokah?" Taja echoed confusedly.

"It's one of the many names that I go by." Raiden answered simply, as a god he had many names, "Haokah is one of my favorites. I'm called that by native tribes in America." He explained as Sub-Zero came down the stairs, staring at him all the way.

"If Haokah isn't your real name," Sub-Zero said as he walked over to what he who didn't know was a god, "Then who are you really?" He asked carefully, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. Haokah was a strange enough person to him already. Judging by the grin on his face though, he figured it was going to get stranger.

"I am Raiden, god of Thunder and Lighting." The god answered, he chuckled at the sheer look of disbelief on Sub-Zero's face.

"You've met Lord Raiden before?" Kung Lao asked in intrigue, if Raiden had then that most likely meant he saw promise in the assassin.

Sub-Zero nodded, though his eyes were still set on Raiden he answered, "Yes…twice actually when I was younger. He had claimed to be a homeless person and asked for small favors, which I complied with."

"The homeless person act, really Raiden?" Taja prodded with an amused grin on her face.

Raiden shrugged, "It's a classic. I had to choose some disguise, why not that one?"

The Lin Kuei assassin stared at the apparent god for a long moment, his mind replaying the previous times he'd met 'Haokah'. The first time after his first mission, and the other time after his first assassination contract. Something he said the first time they met came to mind and he still questioned it. Now that he knew who he really was maybe he could get a proper answer, "Now I know what you mean when you said gods take notice of such things, but what I don't understand is why."

"You want to know why I chose to appear to you." Raiden elaborated, Sub-Zero nodded his head. Smiling the thunder god put his hands together on his lap, "It's simple really." He looked to the assassin before him, "I wanted to test you."

His answer only seemed to further perplex Sub-Zero, but that seemed to happen often when he spoke to 'Haokah'. He shook his head slightly to shake it off, "I do not understand how giving you food and drawing you a map are tests of any sort."

No the others looked confused, yes gods tended to work in strange and mysterious ways. Everyone knew that, but this seemed rather random. Taja looked at Raiden in a questioning manner, "Yeah, I have to agree with him on that…"

As per usual Raiden was completely at ease with the skepticism he was getting, "I could have done something bigger, more panic inducing with more danger but that is more likely to pressure, force a response. Small things can quickly and easily be ignored. I think smaller tests can, at times, show a bit more true character." He explained normally, much to everyone's surprise it did make sense.

"I did give you a bigger test though," Raiden comment slyly, "You just didn't know it."

Curious Sub-Zero asks, "When was that?"

"Remember the night you allowed that family to escape?" Sub-Zero's eyes went wide, once again rendered speechless, how had he seen that without him knowing? "If the Lin Kuei found out about that you'd have been severely punished for such an act. Yet you still let them go."

Taja and Siro were surprised to hear of such mercy from what was supposed ruthless and unfeeling killer. Kung Lao on the other hand was felt some respect for the assassin, he'd never heard of a Lin Kuei showing mercy. Then again they either hid it or were done away with for disobeying. It was almost equally surprising Sub-Zero had managed to keep the fact hidden for so long.

"I still don't understand, why were you testing me?" Sub-Zero questioned, he was getting answers at least though he still didn't get the god's motives.

Raiden looked to Kung Lao, "For the same reason he wanted you to meet me. He just didn't know I'd already met you."

Sub-Zero now looked to Kung Lao for answers as to what was going on. The monk readily answered, "He test you to see if you were worthy to fight for Earthrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament. To join the forces of Light against Outworld."

"I see." Sub-Zero said, no tone was detectable in his voice though he hardly seemed moved by the revelation. "I've already been chosen by my clan to join the tournament to kill Shan Tsung, so I will be attending."

His attention was turned back to Raiden when the god suddenly stood up, "Fighting for the Lin Kuei and fighting for Earthrealm are two different things Sub-Zero." He said evenly though his voice had a strong underlying firmness to it. Like he was correcting the blue and black clad assassin.

Sub-Zero furrowed his brows clearly not seeing the difference, "How so? Shang Tsung's death assures Earthrealm's safety."

"The Lin Kuei fight to defend themselves," Raiden rectified sternly his voice becoming more stern with the ice assassin, catching Sub-Zero off guard in the process, "That is different from fighting for all of Earthrealm. Though you did pass my tests Sub-Zero you are still held by the Lin Kuei's corruption."

Now Raiden's words insulted Sub-Zero's pride in his clan, he quickly turned defensive "My clan does not corrupt me!" He protested. Seeing the assassin's anger flare all but Raiden put their guard up a bit in case things took a turn for the worst.

A literal spark of irritation flew from Raiden's eye for a moment, he'd hopped Sub-Zero wouldn't be like this but the hold of the Lin Kuei was strong as ever. Despite his annoyance Raiden remained calm. A yelling contest rarely got anyone anywhere. Instead he decided to calmly question him, "Is that so? Then why do I sense conflict in you?"

Sub-Zero's flare of anger was instantly snuffed out. He stalled like a deer caught in head lights. Suddenly he was unable to meet the god's gaze and he looked away he should have known better than to challenge a god in such a way. Raiden said nothing more knowing he'd made his point and that was enough for now.

"Sub-Zero," Kung Lao said drawing the blue assassin's attention, the monk quickly noticed a cloud of conflicting thought's in his eyes. Raiden's words clearly hit their mark and kicked up old thoughts. He held his hand out, "Join us, and fight for a greater cause."

There was a moment of silence as Sub-Zero looked at the hand offered by Kung Lao. His cold, icy blue eyes were deep in thought, considering all that had been said. It was true over the years he had time were he felt very conflicted with his life as a Lin Kuei warrior. Typically morally, Sub-Zero wanted to follow his orders perfectly like his brother but he'd find his conscious saying to do otherwise. His consciences always seemed to win out in the end. A moment like this was a perfect example of it. Part of him was yelling at him telling him to accept, but another was screaming at him that he'd be turning rouge if he did. For once he wasn't sure which side was winning.

Slowly Sub-Zero turned away from Kung Lao, he shook his head, "Forgive me…but I cannot, the Lin Kuei are the ones that raised me gave me a home. I could not leave them after all they've done for me." He started walk away, heading towards the back door. Sub-Zero tried his best to ignore the look of disappointment on the one who mended his wounds. It was difficult his thoughts were still warring away in his mind, he doubted he'd sleep well tonight.

"Have they told you why you have your powers?" Raiden said suddenly, he was going to try one last time to persuade the assassin.

Confused as well as curious Sub-Zero stopped and turned back to Raiden, questioning look on his face. He didn't see what this had to do with any of the previous conversation. Yet he wanted to hear what the thunder god had to say. Eyeing the god Sub-Zero took a few steps back towards the group, "They told me that my Father had the same ability, but they don't know why he had it my father didn't know either."

Raiden chuckled, amused by the simplicity of the lie he'd been told all of his life, he crossed his arms, "Well that's good, then I won't be repeating anything you already know. I was going to tell the others before our little met up." Sub-Zero looked at him, intrigue growing in him and the others. The protector of Earthrealm looked at Sub-Zero, "It is true that your father had the same abilities as you, and they were natural. He was a Cryomancer, a being from a realm taken over by Shao Khan."

Sub-Zero by now was completely entranced by what he had to say. The mystery of why he had his powers was one of the big questions he wanted answered. It was something his clan couldn't seem to answer. Finally he was getting an answer.

"How he got here I cannot say," Raiden continued, "I assure you that he was completely aware of what he was. He was the one that told the Lin Kuei about the Mortal Kombat tournament in the first place."

"They knew all along…" Sub-Zero said to himself in a hushed voice. He shook his head, he didn't understand. "Why would the Lin Kuei lie to me about that?" The half Cryomancer looked up to Raiden hopping the god had an answer for him.

Much to his dismay Raiden shook his head, "I cannot say for sure. You'll have to find that out on your own Sub-Zero, but now you must realize that the Lin Kuei has been lying to you. For a purpose that is most likely for themselves."

Sub-Zero went silent, as much as he didn't like everything Raiden told him made sense but what could the Grandmaster gain from lying to him about that? 'Like Raiden said…I'll have to find that out for myself.' He shook his head slowly, "I believe what you have to say Raiden, but I cannot leave the Lin Kuei."

The others stared in shock, they still couldn't believe he would still remain loyal after that. Sub-Zero bowed his head and gave them a Lin Kuei salute, "I will however assist you. Cooperation will benefit both of our groups."

Kung Lao looked to his friends unsure of what to make of what Sub-Zero had just said. Taja gave a slight shrug so understood it about as well as he did. Siro eyed the assassin, he still didn't trust him but if the protector of Earthrealm was willing to give him a chance then he couldn't say much against it. For the moment at least. He wasn't going to drop his guard around Sub-Zero.

"I think that's the best we're going to get." He commented dully.

"And it's good enough." Raiden stated accepting what Sub-Zero had said without any problems.

Kung Lao looked at him for a moment then looked to his friends again whose opinions didn't seem to have changed. The monk supposed so long as the assassin wasn't against them then it was better than nothing. Further Sub-Zero already had doubts towards his clan brewing and there was still time until the Mortal Kombat tournament. They still had time to change his mind about joining the Forces of Light. Looking at the assassin he was reminded of his condition when he spotted the bandages on his arms

Without further thought, "You're too injured to travel, you can remain here while you heal." Seeing Sub-Zero stare at him in disbelief Kung Lao added, "We are working together after all."

Sub-Zero looked at him for a moment, pain was wracking his body making him nod, "Very well, if you insist." Without further delay the blue assassin headed back up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure we can trust him Raiden?" Siro asked in a hushed voice to try and keep the assassin up stairs from ease dropping again, "He didn't really join our group. He could still turn on us." He pointed out worriedly, Siro really didn't want this to backfire on them.

"The hold of the Lin Kuei is still strong on him, as he said they raised him. Breaking a tie like that won't be easy. For now we'll just have to settle with him working with us. I don't think we'll have much trouble from him at the moment." Raiden stated with his arms crossed. He put his hands together, "Well then, that finishes things here. You three better get some rest you've had a busy night." Raiden looked to Kung Lao and pointed at him, "Don't forget Johnny Cage will be arriving soon. Best put together a training plan." The Thunder god said before vanishing in a quick flash of light causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me Lord Raiden…." Kung Lao mumbled as he rubbed his neck, he'd almost forgotten about that. Now he was thankful for having a more competent ally, perhaps he could rope Sub-Zero into helping him somehow. Then again thinking about it that could have some negative repercussions. Leaving a ninja assassin with freezing powers alone with an arrogant martial arts actor, could only end poorly.

Lowering her hand from her eyes Taja questioningly says, "Wait **who** is coming?"

Kung Lao sighed and shook his head he'd had enough to deal with for the night, "I'll explain later, let's just get some rest." Not leaving any room for protest he took his hat off of his head and retired to his room.

Rubbing her neck Taja says, "That sounds good right about now…"Heading up the stairs she looks back and says, "You should do the same Siro." The ex-thief commented knowing the man was still uneasy about the whole situation with Sub-Zero.

When she shut her door Siro shook his head, "I can't believe any of this is happening…" After putting out the lights Siro began to head to his room, "Going to bed with a Cryomancer assassin sleeping a few doors down from me." Exhausted he shut the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed. Falling asleep rather quickly despite himself.

* * *

**Boy this chapter was FUN to type out. I've been wanting to get to this chapter for a while. ^^**

**Sub-Zero joined the group...kinda. They want him to leave the Lin Kuei and join the forces of light but being raised by the Lin Kuei all his life makes it hard for Sub-Zero to leave. Even if he realized they lied to him about the origin of his powers..**

**If you were wondering how Noob Saibot and Scorpion are doing. I'll get to that next chapter ;)**

**Shortest chapter so far only 19 pages.**

**Please Follow/Favorite &amp; Review~!**


	5. Chapter 4 Silent Hell

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 4: Silent Hell**

It was the middle of the night as Noob Saibot trudged his way through the woods that were around the city of Zhu Zin. He had seen the whole fight between 'Sub-Zero', his younger brother, and Scorpion. To say the least, he had not been impressed by what he saw. Kuai Liang had been floundering about while Scorpion beat him senseless! To add insult to injury he had to have his hide saved by a monk! The shadow wraith ripped a branch from a tree and tossed it aside to ease some irritation from himself. He had lost yes, but he had been weaker then. If he fought Scorpion now he was certain the outcome would be different. He'd just had been caught off guard by Scorpion's new powers, that and people he killed hadn't exactly come back to kill him before. His brother had no excuse!

"Is he trying to ruin the title 'Sub-Zero'?" Noob Saibot growled irately as he walked through the woods. His black clothing leaving almost unnoticeable in the shadows of the darkened woods, hardly an outline of him was visible.

He paused a moment. Why did he care? He was no longer Sub-Zero, no he was better than that. He was stronger, faster now and all the more deadly. Sub-Zero was his past that part of his existence was over with. Done, finished.

Noob Saibot huffed, seeing his brother brought up old, annoying and worthless memories. Standing in the dark forest he felt at home in the shadows. He felt at home in the dark, cold and silent darkness. Just as he felt at home in the NetherRealm. He'd had been a fool to question his nature just because of what some god had told him. His whole life had revolved around killing, he was a murder. He'd just had a fancy title that was all that had separated him from the common killers.

Speaking of the NetherRealm, he should be returning there. Emphasis on should. Quan Chi was his 'master' yes, but he'd return when he damn well pleased, aside from that he could merely teleport himself into his palace went he wanted to. No rush really. For now he just wanted some time away from his so called master. The demon really aggravated him with his mere existence, especially when the topics of Scorpion, his brother or his past life was brought up. Quan Chi just loved to mock and taunt him. Noob Saibot narrowed his eyes dangerously like he was glaring at the necromancer, 'He's just lucky he's still of use to me…with Mortal Kombat nearing he'll no doubt contact Shao Khan. Which would prove useful for me, heheheh, I may be able to dump my 'Master' then and there.'

The thought caused Noob Saibot to chuckle to himself, the thought of killing his 'master' always helped to improve his mood. With his mood improved Noob Saibot decided he'd head back to the NetherRealm. Crossing his arms he created a black portal beneath himself and fell through it landing in the NetherRealm.

Immediately the strong heat of the NetherRealm greeted him, strongly contrasting with the cold chill of Earthrealm's night. Noob Saibot had purposely landed himself a decent ways away from Quan Chi's palace. He felt like taking his sweet time getting back. He'd accomplished his mission he could take his time.

Walking across the eternal, never ending lava field that was the NetherRealm Noob Saibot monitored a group of lesser undead that were swarming an area. Though they were mindless they had some strength and were dangerous in a group that size. The shadow wraith figured the living corpses were swarming over some fresh meat they brought down. Though they were occupied he kept his eyes on them in case the ones on the outer edge of the group got tired of waiting to eat.

Undead revenants, looked like the typical zombie. Shambling corpses that are falling apart at the seams. They weren't bright and ran on feral instinct to feed. Unlike movies zombies though their bit didn't harbor a virus that turned others into walking corpses. Though infection was likely to follow anyhow. They were born from weak sinful souls falling to the NetherRealm, so their kind was plentiful. Possibly the most common creature in the realm than even the native demons. More often or not they were seen as annoying vermin. Occasionally they could be put to use by a sorcerer's spell and turned into highly durable foot soldiers. Quan Chi had plenty of them working as guards at his palace, few of them were even somewhat competent thanks to his magic.

Though there was some, thankfully distant relation, between them and the shambling corpses Noob Saibot felt no sympathy for them. He had no sympathy for anything. The shadow wraith was merely thankfully his soul wasn't pathetically weak enough to be reduced to such a thing. If anything they were useful to train with, even if they were torn apart they would return sometime later. Thus was the nature of hell, unless purified one could never truly leave it, for long. Noob Saibot was strong enough to leave it when he wished though, another testament to his power, but if he were slain outside of it he'd return here.

Finally he approached the city outside Quan Chi's palace, Necros. Where the more civilized denizen of the NetherRealm lived. The term civilized should be used rather loosely though. It was a sprawling city larger than any in Earthrealm Noob Saibot had ever seen. Walking into the city he ignored whatever was going around him and headed straight towards the palace. Those that recognized Quan Chi's favorite enforcer were mindful to step out of his way. This was something Noob Saibot enjoyed, striking fear into the natives of hell. It pleased him to know the fearsome demons of hell feared HIM.

'This is how it should be.' Noob Saibot thought to himself in a prideful manner as he walked down the main street. It had taken a while to put the locals in their place but with a few brutal murders here and there they learned their place.

His nonchalant stroll was ruined when an Oni roughly shoved him aside with his shoulder, "Outta the way." He grunted as he lumbered past the wraith.

Slowly Noob Saibot turned around to the Oni who was still walking away. Some of the other inhabitants began to back away from the area to avoid getting involved. This caught the Oni's attention and made him look back at the Shadow Wraith, he seemed dumbly confused. Noob Saibot looked him over briefly, "I'll give you a moment to realize what you did wrong…"

"Or what?" The Oni challenged, he was a bit big, few inches taller than Noob Saibot himself, single short horn coming from the middle of his forehead. Pale skinned body, well-built enough to look intimidating to anyone but the shadow wraith.

"I'll kill you." Noob Saibot answered bluntly, the stone cold look he was giving the Oni seemed to finally realize he'd made a grave error. Somehow this dumb, insulant being reminded him of his foolish brother. Who thought he was somehow fit enough to take the title that had once been his. Feeling old irritation about his sibling return again he narrowed his eyes, "On second thought…I won't give you a chance, I'm just going to kill you."

Before the foolish Oni knew it something leapt from Noob Saibot's body and charged at him headlong. Unable to react fast enough the Oni was punched right in the face knocking him back hard enough he skid along the ground for a couple of feet. With a groan he looked up and saw a pitch black figure looming over him. What was surprising was it looked exactly like the shadow wraith!

"This is my shadow clone Saibot, I am Noob. Together we are Noob Saibot. We are one in the same." Noob said coolly as he approached the downed Oni, his shadow clone looked at him as he approached. It seemed pleased with what he said, and awaited further orders. When both the clone and main being stood side by side the Oni got to his feet ready to fight.

The Oni hesitantly glanced from one to the other. Each ones gaze was the same, cold and more than willing to spill blood. Knowing escape wasn't possible from someone dressed in assassin's gear the Oni let out a yell and swung. It was all too easy for Noob and Saibot to duck under the swing. In sync the two punched his face, breaking his nose and knocking a couple of teeth out. Blood began to flow from the open wounds. Saibot stuck the Oni's gut while Noob swung around kicking him across the jaw. The demon attempted to stabilize himself but Saibot stuck him with a palm strike knocking him to the ground.

The Oni looked up and saw Noob standing over him looking very unimpressed, or perhaps even bored. The demon attempted to get back up but Saibot grabs his legs and began sinking downward into a portal that opened up beneath him. The portal seemed to open into a pitch black world, only Saibot's white eyes could be seen peering out through the darkness. The Oni struggled and turned onto his stomach trying to use his claws to pull himself away from the shadow clone.

Noob's cold, condescending laughter caught his attention, he looked up to see the shadow wraith leering down at him with his arms crossed. Nonchalantly Noob stomped his boot down on the Oni breaking a couple of fingers. The Oni screamed and reflectively let go, he yelled in fear realizing his error but by then Saibot pulled him away from the edge dragging him down again. Enjoying the demon's fear Noob knelt down to him at eye level, "Don't worry, you're not going all the way in."

The Oni stared at him with a mixture of fear and confusion, he knew he didn't like the sound of that but he failed to figure out what he meant. Noob chuckled and stepped back a bit, things were going to get messy and he didn't want too much on him. Through the link between him and his shadow clone he told him to slow down a moment, not stop just slow down. The clone obeyed. The Oni didn't noticed this and the extended time allowed him to do what Noob wanted him to do, beg.

The Oni's words fell on deaf ears though, it only served to amuse the shadow wraith further. Even Saibot seemed to mockingly laugh from within the dark void. None of the other inhabitants of Necros city were willing to interfere, they were far too worried about their own wellbeing to consider it.

Hearing enough of the pleading Noob simply rolled his hand into a fist and the portal snapped shut in the blink of an eye, slicing through the Oni right at his midsection. A fine spray of blood sprayed out when the portal shut leaving the ground around him coated in a thin layer of red. The Oni gasped in shock, shakily it looked down only to stare in horror at the sight of guts and part of his spine dangling outside his body. Losing blood quickly the Oni's mind began to fade, causing it to mindlessly drag himself towards Noob for whatever reason his weak thoughts conjured up. Only a moment later did the being finally die due to excessive blood loss, a trail of Oni blood stained the road behind it.

Play time over Noob had Saibot return to him, it was filling sensation to have his shadow clone back. It had been a bit of a surprise to him when he first manifest his shadow clone, but since then he thoroughly enjoyed the new power. It had quickly become second nature to give his clone orders. He and Saibot effortlessly fought in sync during battle allowing him to easily overwhelm opponents. The shadow clone was intelligent yes but never seemed to question him, but then again he was part of him.

Heading back down the street Noob Saibot had no trouble with any other Necros citizens all of who made sure to stay out of his way after the display. The dead Oni was quickly cleaned up and tossed to the ravenous zombies lurking on the edge of the city, or tossed into the lava, whichever, it didn't really matter.

"What kept you Noob Saibot?" Quan Chi asked in a slightly testy manner as his servant walked thought the entrance to his palace. Spotting some traces of blood on his clothing an unimpressed expression came over his pale skinned face, "Wasting time killing revenants again?"

Noob Saibot bowed, "No such thing master. Just putting a foolish Oni in his place, afraid I lost track of time. Please forgive me for my lateness, I'll be more prudent in returning to you after completing my missions."

Sometime Noob Saibot amazed himself with how well he could act subservient to this arrogant Necromancer.

Quan Chi looked at him for a moment deciding whether to punish his servant or not, deciding it wasn't important for the moment he moved on, "Seeing as we're in no rush at the moment I'll overlook it for the time being, but be careful not to make a habit of it." He took a drink from a goblet he had in his hand, "How did the fight between your replacement and Scorpion go?"

"Scorpion won the fight master." Noob Saibot answered, the news caused the Necromancer to grin eagerly.

"So your brother was slayed by the specter?" Much to his confusion the shadow wraith shook his head, "What? Surely Scorpion didn't spare him!"

"He did not, a monk with a bladed hat interfered and injured Scorpion badly enough that he retreated back into the NetherRealm." Noob Saibot reported, it had slightly amused him to see Scorpion retreat, and that it had been mere monk forced the specter to retreat. He would have killed the monk easily, and then killed his brother for being so weak.

Quan Chi looked irate that he wouldn't be able to add Noob Saibot's brother to his forces, but so long as his soul was tainted enough he still had a chance. There was no way he could purify his soul enough by the time Mortal Kombat began. There was no rush. Calmed Quan Chi questioned his servant again, "Did you come across Scorpion on you stroll back?"

"No master, he's likely chosen multiple hideaways and I've yet to locate his main one." Noob Saibot answered.

"The NetherRealm is vast, limitless in size." Quan Chi stated looking out the window at the dark domain, "He likely stays on this level though but even then there are limitless places to hide…but for now let him continue his pointless revenge hunt."

Noob Saibot chuckled amusedly, "Is that why you don't worry about him not working for you directly master?" With a knowing smirk on his white lips Quan Chi raised a brow and let his servant go on, "You knew he'd do what you wanted anyway? Am I correct?"

The demon Necromancer chuckled and took another drink, "Why struggle to make someone as reckless as Scorpion subservient when his goal is the same as mine, as you said. By the time he realizes who his true enemy is, it'll be too late. The damage he'll do will benefit me greatly." He hummed a moment considering something, "If he fails to do that, it still won't matter. Tainted souls will fall here anyway."

"And there's always the Mortal Kombat tournament." Noob Saibot pointed out.

"Exactly," Quan Chi said with a nod, "Until then Noob Saibot, monitor the situation. Any information may help us build an alliance with Shao Khan. Report to me when anything of interest happens."

Noob Saibot bowed, accepting the task, "As you wish master."

Wasting no time Noob Saibot turned and headed back out the entrance. So far he was in luck when it came to getting away from his master as of late, and he hoped it'd stay that way so he could focus on his own plans.

Elsewhere in the NetherRealm Scorpion was lumbering into his main dwelling, despite the fact he was strong enough to leave the NetherRealm, he had no home to call his own anymore on Earthrealm. The blasted Lin Kuei had burned it to the ground! Snarling to himself he slammed his fist onto the wall of his home hitting it hard enough he dislodged some bits of rock. He growled when he felt pain come from his still limp arm because of the act.

Holding it he slumped against the wall. As much as he hated to even think it, the monk had been right. He'd been so focused on killing the new Sub-Zero that he underestimated the Shaolin monk, which he now saw was a foolish mistake and it cost him is chance at revenge. He was willing to admit his rage was difficult for him to control at times. Often it got the better of him, unfortunately in the times he needed to focus the most. His fight with the monk was one of them…

'It won't happen again….' Scorpion thought firmly to himself, now that he knew what the monk could do the next time they faced off he wouldn't lose.

Feeling the pain in his shoulder he cringed slightly, carefully he settled himself down into a sitting position against wall. Scorpion looked at his shoulder, it was going to take some time to heal a wound like this. He still wasn't able to move his arm, he couldn't even twitch his fingers yet! Scorpion grumbled to himself, nothing to do but sit and wait. Sub-Zero's wounds would heal faster than his, the Lin Kuei would likely return to his masters by the time he could return to Earthrealm. Or maybe Sub-Zero not, maybe if he was foolish enough he'd wait for him to appear again. Either way he'd kill him, even if it took years Sub-Zero would die. He couldn't be slayed he had all the time he needed. Sub-Zero did not.

Until then though, he'd have to wait for himself to heal. It was far too risky to wander around and wait for it to heal. He'd be swarming in revenants in less than an hour. For shambling corpses the things sure could move if a meal was nearby. So he was forced to sit and wait, patience was sadly not one of his virtues though, and there was another thing he hated about waiting. His mind would wander…and eventually start wandering through his memories...

"Hanzo…?"

Scorpion cringed inwardly, no he didn't want to hear that voice! It hurt too much to remember, and yet he didn't want to forget. He could never forget that voice, but his lifeless heart couldn't bear to hear to hear it. The pain it caused was too much. Scorpion tried to tear himself from his memories but part of him still longed to hear to hear to his mind remained where it was.

"Where are you going Hanzo? Another mission already?"

"Yes," The difference in his voice between then and now may have surprised some. He didn't have the dark, ghostly echo to his voice, nor the nearly demonic growl. He'd always had a rough voice but to this person it was very soft. "The pay is large on this one, if I pull it off I won't have to work for months. I'll finally be able to spend time with you and Jubei without interruption."

Jubei….his son, he'd been just a boy at the age of five when he died…

'No more…' Scorpion thought painfully, he snapped his eyes shut as if it'd keep away the voices in his mind. He tried more desperately to pull himself from his memories but failed again. He recalled the look of concern on her face, she had never fully gotten comfortable with his job, but it was the only way to support his family. He remembered he went over to her, holding the side of her face, and wrapping his other arm around her waist doing his best to reassure her. He remembered how warm she had been.

Then he remembered place a kiss on her lips, a soft, gentle and loving kiss. It had only lasted a second or so but it seemed to go on for so long in his mind.

"Do not worry Kana, I'll be back soon. I promise." He held her for a moment before letting go of her for the last time.

'No….no. No. No!' Scorpion yelled in his mind, his heart was wrenching in pain as he remembered himself walking out of his home. He knew he wouldn't come back, he knew he didn't come back. That was the mission he died on, the mission that wound him up here! He had lied, he had lied to his wife! He had failed his family and clan! If only he had made it back…maybe, then maybe he could have saved at least his family!

For all the assassination he'd carried out, to make sure they were fed and had a home, his soul had fallen to the NetherRealm. Where he became the unearthly creature he is now. His wife and son were far beyond his reach. He'd never be able to see them again.

"NO!" Scorpion yelled loud enough most of hell probably heard him, flames leapt from as his pained rage sky rocketed beyond his control. Not even noticing the pain of his various wounds he stormed out of the cave. Not caring what was around he tore his mask off and spewed flames around the area. Heaving, despite not needing to breath, he stared into the fire that reflected his rage.

"He'll pay….he and the Lin Kuei will pay!" Scorpion snarled, his skull covered in blistering flames, he let out a roar of flames into the NetherRealm sky. He'd have his revenge, he'd avenge all he had lost. He had avenged his death at the hands of the elder Sub-Zero now it was time to avenge his family and clan.

Earthrealm:

"So did our guest wake up yet?" Siro asked dully began to eat his breakfast. Even though he had fallen asleep quicker than he thought he would've, his sleep had not been peaceful. The fact an assassin was sleeping so close by had ensured that. Siro was surprised he didn't have nightmares about the ninja, but thankfully he had been spared of that.

Kung Lao took a brief glance at the room, "I do not believe he slept last night."

"What makes you say that?" Taja asked curiously.

"I heard faint movements from his room last night when I went to check on him." The Shaolin Monk answered looking a bit worried about their guest, "I believe what Raiden said to him is really troubling him. That and his loss against the specter."

Taja nodded in agreement, "That sounds right…" She thought for a moment, "Say, why do you think they lied about him being a Cryomancer?" The ex-thief questioned to her Shaolin Monk friend.

"I can't say for certain, but it likely has something to do with controlling him." Kung Lao answered evenly. He did feel some empathy for the assassin but if he did not defect from the Lin Kuei it would only get worse for him in the afterlife or sooner. The Lin Kuei were obviously using him as a tool, he doubted they saw him as little more than that.

"With powers like his," Siro commented thinking about how Sub-Zero could freeze anything that rubbed him the wrong way, "Yeah, keeping him obedient is probably concern number one." Looking at his food a thought occurred to him, "Hey, has frosty even eaten yet?" He asked Kung Lao.

The monk thought a moment before shaking his head, "No I don't believe he's left his room." The thought also brought up another so he continued on to say, "In fact we also need to redress his wounds. The bandages are probably dirty by now."

"Yeah but we also need to open the store." Siro pointed out, looking to the dining room clock Kung Lao indeed saw it was almost opening time. This was troubling, he didn't want to leave his friends to open shop alone again but at the same time he was the best suited to handle Sub-Zero.

"Go on." Taja said to Kung Lao suddenly, confusing the monk, "Go help Siro." Kung Lao gave her a questioning look making her go on, "I'd rather deal with a grouchy ninja than customers okay? Don't worry I'll holler if anything goes wrong."

Kung Lao hesitated for a moment, he didn't like the sound of that, as much as he didn't think Sub-Zero would attack. The fact Taja would likely not stand much of a chance against him alone, even if he was injured. Worried him greatly. He didn't want anything to happen to his friends because of his mistakes. His decision; however, was made for him when Taja nudged him out of his seat. Now standing he looked at her, still unsure.

The ex-thief waved him away, "Go on, before people start getting pissed. Don't worry I can handle myself. Like I said I'll call for you," She paused a moment trying to think of something to say to help ease her friend, "at the first sign of trouble. Okay?"

Hearing that helped reassure Kung Lao who nodded, "Alright," He and Siro began to walk away, but then Kung Lao stopped and looked back to Taja, "At the first sign of trouble." He reminded her, he knew she could get a bit too sure of herself at times.

Taja nodded, "At the first sign of trouble." She echoed.

She watched the Shaolin Monk leave and once he was out of sigh she exhaled. Though she had acted sure of herself Taja was very unsure of how to approach the task she had signed herself up to. Taja supposed she could start by getting the ninja breakfast, bandages, and other things to keep his wounds clean. A short while later she had a small bag of medical supplies and a freshly cooked plate of food. Carrying the warm plate she headed upstairs, stopping at the door Taja took a deep breath before slowly opening it.

Peeking inside she saw the assassin was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, 'Guess he eventually went to sleep after all…' She thought to herself.

Carefully she began to walk into the room, keeping her eyes on Sub-Zero, monitoring for any sign of movement. Placing the plate on the gently on the bedside table she looked at the still masked ninja. This perplexed her, 'Did he actually sleep with that thing on?'

Pushing that thought aside she decided it was time to wake the ninja up. Stretching a hand out she decided she'd wake the man up by shaking his shoulder. Before she could do so; however, Sub-Zero suddenly grabbed her hand! Startled Taja let out a gasp, looking upward a bit she saw the ninja looking at her with his cold eyes.

Backing up a bit, Sub-Zero letting go of her hand when she did so, Taja attempted to recompose herself, though didn't really accomplish that, "You're…awake." She managed.

"I wasn't asleep." Sub-Zero stated dully as he sat up.

Taja furrowed her brows, "You were lying down-"

Sub-Zero cut her off, "I was hoping you would just leave." He explained tiredly, the Lin Kuei warrior wasn't in the mood for dealing with the monk's friends. Looking her over he could see that she was slightly irate with his stunt, but that was of no consequence to him. Sub-Zero also noticed that she was on alert, clearly she didn't trust him. Again that was no issue of his. The half Cryomancer sighed, he was still a guest in their home, "What is that you want?"

The russet haired woman motioned to the plate of food, "I brought you something to eat."

"I know that." Sub-Zero commented in a dull manner, again irritating Taja.

Holding up the bag she had Taja moved on, doing her best to not let the ninja's grumpy remarks get to her, "I also came to help you clean your wounds."

Before she could react Sub-Zero snatched the bag from her, "I'm capable enough to clean and dress my own wounds." Noting the increasing irritation from Taja the ice assassin decided it was best to not get off on the wrong foot with one of his hosts, "You should go and assist your friends with this store of yours."

Picking up on a more acceptable tone from the Lin Kuei Taja nodded, "I'll leave you to it then."

When she was gone, thankfully closing the door behind her, Sub-Zero took the plate of food that had been offered to him. He looked the meal over, standard meal, though it was heartier than the strictly healthy meals provided to him by the Lin Kuei. His diet had always been regulated while he was on the Lin Kuei grounds. Anything he ate outside of it was quickly burned off during his trek back. While he was appalled by the overly fatty foods he saw on his journeys, this meal didn't look nearly that bad. Taking a bite he found it was pretty good, found outside headquarters always seemed to have an odd charm to it. He could understand why his friend Smoke enjoyed it more than Lin Kuei meals.

Finished he began peeling off the blood stained bandages, seeing the wounds reminded him of his failure to once again slay Scorpion. This and the revelation that the Lin Kuei had been hiding and lying about the origins of his power had kept him up all night. Sub-Zero had decided that he'd return to headquarters and find out why. If he got no answers from his masters then he'd take them from their records room. Surely there would lie answers, and if he needed help sneaking into the records room he was sure Cyrax and Smoke would assist him.

As he started to clean his wounds, he felt the burning sting of the alcohol burn away the bacteria. Restraining himself from flinching his mind wandered back to the first time he failed to kill Scorpion. The first time he encountered the specter…

Gah, sorry about the slight wait. I didn't really how far behind I got on this...Bit shorter than usual, about 5 pages shorter, but I'd rather give a slightly shorter chapter than make you guys wait any longer. Basically a transition chapter, catching up with Noob Saibot and Scorpion. Next chapter will be a flashback to that other meeting between Sub-Zero and Scorpion that has been mentioned, not all of the chapter will just be that though, well maybe.

Also with Noob Saibot, Noob Saibot is when he and his shadow are one. Noob is the body Saibot is the shadow to be clear. I also know Wraith and Specters are considered the same thing basically in the MK mythos but I like to think of them as two different things. From my experience Scorpion has been referred to as a specter more than wraith.

* * *

**Title-xxSpectersGirlxx and her family member: Title is based off the main setting of the chapter and the unsaid emotions the three feel**

**Noob-Loathing, Scorpion-Pain (his rage is rather obvious lol), Sub-Zero-Failure/Humilation**

**Please Follow/Favorite &amp; Review.**


	6. Chapter 5 Round One FIGHT!

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 5: Round One. FIGHT!**

**A few months ago…**

"Both of you are being sent on the same mission?" The yellow clad Lin Kuei Cyrax commented, a brow raised in surprise as he watched his friends pack for the travel. It had been a while since they attacked the Yāo Xiāochú camp, since then they'd only been sparingly teamed up together. Though the group was still around they rarely tried anything, still repairing from the Lin Kuei's last attack. Word had it they were preparing themselves for something but the Lin Kuei kept tabs on them. If it was anything big the clan would end them on the spot. Right now they weren't worth the effort.

It'd been even longer since the death of Bi-Han...the original Sub-Zero, and since then Kuai Liang had been near obsessively trying to find a clue to who had done it. So far every lead he perused led to a dead end. This frustrated Kuai Liang greatly but there is one thing about every Lin Kuei member that is true, their incredibly stubborn and that truth was very evident with Kuai Liang. He'd go at this for years or until they day he died. Nothing short of death itself would stop him.

"It must be either a high priority mission or highly dangerous." Cyrax commented as he leaned against a wall arms crossed. He had no doubt with the combined might of Smoke and Sub-Zero the job would get done. The two worked very well together.

"It's both actually." Smoke stated as he finished his packing. Tying the end of the bag he slung it over his shoulder.

"Yes, some of our clan mates who were sent prior died on mission. Luckily a recovery group, though there was injury, they managed to retrieve them." Sub-Zero answered as he continued to gather the things he needed.

"So we're being sent in to get things done." Smoke answered, he stretched his arm, "Good thing too. Been a while since I was sent out, was beginning to feel cooped up."

Cyrax chuckled, Smoke's easygoing personality was rather refreshing in the strict world of the Lin Kuei. He looked at his two friends, "I'd wish you luck but with the both of you working together I'm not sure you'll need it."

"The sentiment is still appreciated." Sub-Zero said amusedly as he finished his packing. Turning to the older assassin he says, "We were told to leave immediately. So we'll being going now"

"I see, if some of our own has fallen the masters would want this mission done soon as possible to restore the clan's honor." Cyrax stated getting a nod from Sub-Zero. The Botswanan saluted his friends, "Be silent as the night."

"And deadly as the dawn." Sub-Zero and Smoke said in return before they began to leave their room.

Before they left Smoke stopped and turned his head to Cyrax, "Keep an ear out Cyrax. There has been some whispers of some sort of initiative going around…" He warned, the yellow clad assassin nodded he'd heard the whispers too. Smoke nodded back before following after Sub-Zero.

Later that day Smoke and Sub-Zero stopped to make camp, they still had some traveling to do but they had made headway in closing the distance. While Sub-Zero went searching for some meat Smoke set up camp. As he was lighting the fire he looked up to see his friend coming back with a substantial catch. After some skinning, gutting and cutting the meat was on the fire and the two friends waited for it to cook. The pleasant smell of cooking meat made sure their stomachs were ready to eat.

Smoke's mind however was set on something troubling, "What do you think it is?"

His sudden question left Sub-Zero slightly confused, "Think what is?" He questioned.

"This initiative," The Czech assassin looked to his friend, his eyes were trouble, "plenty of the clan have heard about it but we know nothing about it." He put his hands together looking at the fire, "I don't know what it is, but something about it troubles me."

Sub-Zero looked at his friend, despite his mask covering most of his face, leaving only his eyes visible, he could tell he was genuinely worried about this. Not wanting to see his childhood friend troubled Sub-Zero patted him on the back a couple of times. As Smoke looked to him Sub-Zero says, "Do not worry Smoke, while it is strange that it's being kept secret. I'm sure it's only to benefit the clan. Our clan's success rate has been damaged slightly in recent years."

Blinking Smoke looked at Sub-Zero, his loyalty to their clan was sometimes surprising even to him. Then again he had been raised by the Lin Kuei, and yet. He chuckled, "It's a wonder how you put up with me and Cyrax when we're always questioning the clan in some way. You know, most would have reported us by now."

"That is true," Sub-Zero agreed, the clan tolerated no flaws in loyalty. "You two are my friends though, and I don't see any wrong with your suspicion. So there's no reason for me to do anything about it." He looked to Smoke again, "We've always been there for each other after all."

Smoke smiled beneath his mask and offered a hand to the blue clad ninja, "Yes we have been přítel." Sub-Zero took his hand readily and the two shook hands. Looking back to the meat the Czech assassin saw it was finished, "Meat is done."

Splitting the portions between them the two comrades ate their fill. Awhile later the assassins went to sleep and awoke the next morning to set out for their target. It took a couple of camping sessions but soon enough they were scooping out their targets home. Sub-Zero waited on the top of a building as Smoke survived the area in his vaporous form. The area was large and even from where he stood he could see all the security guards walking around. This person was certainly wealthy, so he knew that the surety gadgets were going to be top of the line. Getting into the building was going to be a task in of itself.

Still Sub-Zero was sure that they could get in, with Smoke's skill it shouldn't too much trouble. It'd be more of hindrance he supposed. Then the building suddenly went dark, the power in the building had gone out. Sub-Zero chuckled lightly, "I just told him to survey the situation, but I won't complain."

Silently the Lin Kuei assassin traveled to the high wall that surrounded the building, it almost looked like a complex of sorts for afar not a home. Jumping down into the shadows he hid in a tree inside the little fortress. The tree wasn't exactly thickly branched, likely to make it harder to hide in, but it was enough for Sub-Zero. All he needed to do was thin the patrol out a bit so he could move inside. Patiently he waited for a guard to pass and when he did Sub-Zero fired an ice ball freezing the upper part of the body, including his mouth to keep him from calling out. Jumping down he dumped the man behind the bushes. It wasn't comfortable but the captive had no choice in the matter.

It was obvious from the look in the man's eyes that he was panicking. Hiding behind the bushes Sub-Zero could feel the spiky branches scraping against his skin, but it was hardly anything to him. The man began to thrash until Sub-Zero stomped down on one of his legs firmly making him wince in pain. After freezing his legs to the ground Sub-Zero bent down and grabbed the ice covering the man's mouth, whispering, "Be glad I'm not going to kill you…"

The man didn't seem to believe Sub-Zero's words and stared at him fearfully. Used to such a thing Sub-Zero moved on and picked off another guard, and then another. He figured one more with make it easier for him to get in without causing too much suspicion. He hid in the tree one more time and readied himself as another guard drew near. This one seemed more alert than the last three. It seemed to Sub-Zero he suspected something was going on.

'No matter, he'll go down like the rest.' Sub-Zero told himself as he readied an ice blast, to his surprise the guard turned to him causing him to reflexively fire the blast. He managed to shut the man's mouth but only hit one of his arms. Seeing that it was the one with the gun Sub-Zero leapt down from the tree branch. He believed his victim was disarmed but he found that wasn't true, as he went to grab him the man lashed out with a knife stabbing him in the side. For a moment Sub-Zero was surprised but his training caused him to push it aside he grabbed the man's wrist and broke it.

Pain took over the man's face making him let go of the weapon allowing Sub-Zero to freeze his arm to his body. After that he made the air hole and tossed him with the others. Ignoring the pain coming from the knife still embedded in him he checked his surroundings. Nobody in sight but he could hear someone approaching, he had to move fast. Quickly he darted to the wall of the home. Leaping upward he gripped onto the window ledge on the second story, he could hear the person getting closer, he needed to hurry. Freezing the window he broke it and quickly tossed himself through. Rolling into a ball he made his landing inside a bit more graceful than it would have been otherwise.

"I could have sworn I saw something….Oh well."

Sub-Zero let out a sigh of relief that had been a close call. He looked at the knife that was stuck in his side like it was an over grown thorn. Pulling it out he froze the item and crushed it in his hand before freezing his wound shut. Sub-Zero growled at himself, he had made a foolish, armature mistake! He should have just fired another ice ball and been done with it, but no he had let arrogance blind him. Was this how he was going to honor his brother? Through failures and stupid mistakes?

No, he would let that happen. He'd just train more. He could still improve himself.

Shaking his head he pulled himself from his thoughts and got to his feet. He had to meet up with Smoke. The building was huge though. It could take some time to find his comrade. Moving carefully into the hall he noticed all was silent, were people asleep? He had no time to question this he was to move towards the master bedroom. The target was likely to be there. As he moved deeper into the home he began to suspect something was off. It was too quiet, where were all of the guards? Had Smoke killed them, or taken them out? He supposed that was it.

Coming to the small lobby area before the master bedroom he saw that was true when he came across Smoke standing next to two unconscious guards. Noticing him Smoke looked at his friend, "What kept you?" He questioned lightheartedly.

"Walking." Sub-Zero replied back amusing Smoke, the two of them looked to the door. Looking to his comrade he could see a look of suspicion on his face as well. Being cautious the two of them broke the handles off the doors. Quickly they pulled them open while move away from the entrance.

Once the door flung open a hail of bullets were fired, raining down the hallway leaving plenty of damage when they hit the walls, floor and anything else. Sub-Zero and Smoke were spared from damage as they pinned themselves to the sides of the hall, out of harm's way. Smoke created a pressurized smoke bomb and tossed it into room. Yells accompanied the loud blast of the bomb going off, followed by hard thuds of grown men hitting the ceiling and then falling to the floor.

Quickly Sub-Zero moved in and quickly began to freeze the ones that had fallen. Smoke rushed in to disarm any who had somehow managed to avoid the blast. Looking around the Czech assassin realized something as he grappled with a guard, trying to rip the gun from his hands, "Our target isn't here! This is a distraction!"

Just after he said that they both heard the sound of a car coming from the front of the building. Sub-Zero snapped his head to the window, indeed there was a car making a fast get away. Without any further thought Sub-Zero thickened the ice on his arms and jumped out the window, arms shielding his face from glass. Landing on his feet he rushed after the car as fast as he could, he ignored all the surprised guards and jumped onto the wall surrounding the area. Immediately afterwards he jumped onto the roof of the car. Inside he could hear the surprised cries from the passengers.

Pulling himself forward he froze his right hand to the roof, then pulled his left arm further forward and froze it there to keep himself from getting flung off the car. He released right hand and continued his climb to the front window. There he saw two guards up front. Quickly he pulled himself to his feet and steadied himself, soon after the goon in the passenger seat stuck his upper body out the window to try and shoot Sub-Zero. His attempt was met with an ice blast freezing his gun. Grabbing the man by the head the Lin Kuei swung around and tossed him face first into the wall. Small splatter of blood was made from shattered nose of the man before he fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious.

That small threat dealt with Sub-Zero turned to the hood of the car, he grabbed onto it and forced ice to spread over it until it seeped into the steel. The driver was confused by this but knew it couldn't likely be good and tried to swerve about trying to throw the assassin off, but it didn't work. Sub-Zero had frozen his feet to the hood of the car. Pull back the Lin Kuei tore the hood of the car off and tossed it aside. The hunk of metal shattering when it impacted with the ground. Wasting no time now that the engine was expose Sub-Zero fired a couple of ice balls into the machine, quickly shutting the car down.

The sudden dying of the engine cause the driver to lose control of the car and the vehicle swerved into the a tree. Before it crashed Sub-Zero released his feet and jumped off, landing on his feet he looked back to see the crash. Nothing bad, but Sub-Zero would finish what the crash started. The driver he banged his head into the steering wheel due to the crash. Before he could gather himself Sub-Zero grabbed the back of his neck, bleeding ice into it to cause him to fall unconscious.

That just left the target who was sitting the back, still slightly bewildered by the crash. Sub-Zero began to move over to him. His mind racing with how he couldn't fail, how he wouldn't fail. He rammed his ice armored hand through the window and pulled the man through it. Of course the man began to plead for his life but his words fell on deaf ears. Sub-Zero didn't see a person begging for his life, he saw a target that needed to be taken out. His upbringing won over weak sense of morality and he tore the man's spine out along with his the man's head. Blood was dripping down from the spinal column, staining the ground below it. Bits of flesh still stubbornly clung to the bone.

Dropping the limp torso onto the ground, letting the blood flowing from the wound pool around his feet. Holding the head above his own Sub-Zero examined the lifeless gaze in the man's permanently horrified face. It was an odd fascination of his that he picked up from his brother. Bi-Han had told him of the first time he tore someone's head off and how the eyes glazed over as he watched them. It had brought a morbid curiosity to Kuai Liang and now it had become sort of habit. He wondered what happened, he had heard tales what happened to people when they were decapitated but had not witnessed them for himself.

Mission accomplished Sub-Zero dropped the head, his ice covered hand stained ruby red from the blood. He began to head back to the building to meet back up with Smoke. Sub-Zero was certain his friend could handle a few guards, they had taken most of them out with their initial strike.

"So, **you're** the one calling himself Sub-Zero…."

Sub-Zero turned on his heels to face whoever it was but he couldn't see the one the voice belonged to. He got a strong sense of hate coming from the voice so he knew whoever it was, wasn't friendly in the least. It was a deep, gruff but nearly inhuman sounding voice it had a strange ethereal quality to it. The ice assassin turned around trying to locate the source of the voice, when he could spot nothing he decided to answer, "I am Sub-Zero, show yourself!"

"You are not Sub-Zero!" Barked the voice before dipping into a feral snarl, "I **KILLED** him!"

Sub-Zero stiffened aggressively whipping back to where the voice seemed to be coming from, "You! You're the one that killed my brother!" He demanded, rolling his hands into tight fists that gathered ice energy around them. The voice seemed to go quiet after he mentioned the previous Sub-Zero was his brother, but this only served to frustrate Kuai Liang, "Show yourself! I'll kill you and regain my brother's honor!"

"Restore his **honor**? He killed me in cold blood!" The unearthly voice snarled, it sounded nearer this time. Sub-Zero was puzzled by the voice's wording. Killed? Was he dealing with an angry spirit? He turned around and this time he spotted the owner of the voice, he was suddenly standing on the other side of the car over by the river that ran in front of the house. Sub-Zero quickly identified it as a Shirai Ryu clansmen, "Your brother killed me, then my family and clan…so I took my **revenge** and killed him! Now you dare to honor that bastard!? Renounce his title!"

Sub-Zero bared his teeth beneath his mask, "**Never**! My brother had nothing to do with the destruction of your clan! You'll pay for my brother's death, and before I kill you I'll make you denounce your false accusations!"

The Sharia Ryu narrowed his eyes, sparks of fire flying off him, the Lin Kuei was just like his brother. "The only thing that'll happen is your death, Lin Kuei scum! Tonight you face Scorpion!"

In an instant Scorpion tossed a chained Kunai at Sub-Zero, the Lin Kuei managed to duck out of the way but the specter swung it back him knocking him upside the head. Sub-Zero could feel blood seeping out of a wound, the Kunai was certainly sharp. Leaping onto the car he jumped and flipped over Scorpion's weapon as he attempted to harpoon him with it again. As he flipped over Sub-Zero landed a kick to Scorpion's head. The undead grunted trying to regain himself but was quickly forced to block as Sub-Zero started swinging his fists. Scorpion ducked out under a swing and uppercut Sub-Zero. He followed that with a hellfire covered fist to the ice assassin's chest.

Sub-Zero buckled backwards under the force, he could feel a clinging burning sensation on his chest. This was not going to be an easy fight but he wasn't about to back down from it. He had to avenge his brother. He had to! Sub-Zero blocked another hellfire punch with his ice covered hands, resulting in a lot of steam flying into the air. The Lin Kuei leapt back in order to get some space between the two of them. Scorpion didn't let up through he charged he swung a kick out which Sub-Zero caught and tossed him.

The specter recovered and pulled himself up from the ground, Scorpion was beyond aggravated at the moment. He growled and pulled out his ninja blades, in and instant he vanished into flames leaving Sub-Zero's sight. The Lin Kuei assassin stared in surprise, he'd never met anyone other than Smoke with such an ability. This changed the state of the battle. Keeping his guard up he looked around trying to predict where he'd reappear. To no surprise he predicted wrong and got slashed on the side of his back. Sub-Zero spun around trying to kick the specter but the undead ninja vanished again, reappearing to slice his blade into his shoulder before kicking him back.

Sub-Zero threw himself backwards to turn his stumble into a backflip, quickly recomposing himself. He flipped backwards a few more times to create a gap between himself. Landing on his feet he slid on a sheet of ice to the side and fired an ice ball freezing the specter in his tracks. Wasting no time he charged striking Scorpion right in the throat, free from the ice the specter buckled backwards, but not needing to breath he recovered quickly. Scorpion struck back with the end of his blades hilt, hitting Sub-Zero in the forehead stunning him. The rage filled specter followed it with a cross slash to the younger assassin's chest.

Kuai Liang gasped in pain, he drew back clutching his wound, it was obvious to him that he was losing. Freezing his wound shut Sub-Zero readied himself to bring himself back into the fight. He wasn't going to back down, he'd only dishonor himself, his clan and his brother if he did that. Panting he looked Scorpion in his pale yellow eyes, the two exchanged looks of disdain before they fight began again.

Scorpion lunged at him blades poised to slice flesh. Sub-Zero pulled back and kicked him in the jaw. Quickly he froze the specter's feet to the ground surprising him for a moment before hitting him with a force claws move. Ice quickly spread across his body, immobilizing him. Sub-Zero hit him several times before spinning around and kicking him. Scorpion flew backwards, bouncing off the top of the car. As he flew in midair Scorpion teleported behind Sub-Zero and slashed at him again, blood flew into the air and stained the specter's already bloodied sword. By now Sub-Zero's blue uniform was stained crimson with his own blood.

Putting his swords away Scorpion grabbed Sub-Zero and punched him in his face, then several times in the gut. The younger assassin gasped as Scorpion followed it with a rough knee to his stomach. Through for the moment, the vengeful specter tossed him back onto the ground. Pinning him there with his foot he looked down at the bloodied Lin Kuei. He looked absolutely pathetic to him. Now it was time to finish him, he pulled his mask off revealing his true face, a wrathful burning skull, "Now you'll die as your brother did. To the fires of my **wrath**!"

Sub-Zero glared at him, though inwardly he felt nothing but humiliation and failure. He wouldn't let the specter see that. He'd only see his hatred for him before he died. It seemed even after his training he still hadn't become strong enough to avenge his brother. He had failed and he was going to die a failure. Sub-Zero looked to the skull face of his soon to be murder just in time to see a silver grey blur kick Scorpion into the nearby river.

"Smoke!" Sub-Zero exclaimed as his friend turned to him, he furrowed his brow in frustration, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your hide. What does it look like?" Smoke said bluntly not liking his friend's irate tone, he pulled Sub-Zero up. The wounded assassin pulled away, much to Smoke aggravation, to stand on his own unsteady feet.

"He was the one that killed Bi-Han, and I failed to defeat him…failure and is not accepted." Sub-Zero said stiffly, he was still mentally punishing himself for his disgrace. Smoke saving him was only worsening his shame, and when the Grandmaster found out about this his punishment was no doubt going to be unspeakable. This failure was going to be the biggest that the Lin Kuei had ever known, and he was the one that failed. He had just shame his brother's title beyond comparison.

"**So**?" Smoke snapped angrily, he shot Kuai Liang a disapproving look, "No one has to find out about this…don't throw your life away because of this. I'm not going to let you anyway." Hearing the sound of water being disturbed Smoke looked and saw Scorpion pulling himself out of the water. His skull was only bare for but a moment before the hellfire relit itself, a demonic growl echoed out of his hallow jaws. Smoke looked at Sub-Zero for a moment, "We'll discuss this later."

The two Lin Kuei could only guess Scorpion was glaring at them as he marched out of the river, "Stand aside, this fight is no concern of yours! If you don't you'll add yourself to the deaths that occurred tonight."

"This fight is a concern of mine when you're trying to kill my friend." Smoke shot back as he got out his Kunai.

"I don't **try** to kill. He will die tonight." Scorpion corrected before he vanished in flame. Smoke's surprise was brief he knew how to handle an ability like this. Soon as Scorpion reappeared to strike Smoke evaporated into vapor. This surprised Scorpion, Smoke quickly took advantage of this and reappeared behind him.

"You're not the only one that can disappear." Smoke said coldly before he jammed this Kunai into Scorpions back. The specter cried out in pain before lighting himself ablaze forcing Smoke back. The burning undead turned and charged at him, Smoke used his speed to remain out of Scorpion's range. He tossed a smoke bomb at him launching Scorpion into the air. Smoke leapt after him, grabbing him and smashed Scorpion skull first into the ground.

The action was quickly punished when the fire surrounding Scorpion erupted burning part of Smoke's arm. Smoke gritted his teeth but remained ready to fight. Sub-Zero watched as his friend fought to defend him. He felt so useless. He had never felt him stronger than his friend. Sub-Zero knew they each had their strengths and weaknesses, but now seeing this…he was beginning to wonder.

Smoke fought with the vengeful ninja. They dodged, jumped, vanished and exchanged blow for blow. It seemed the fight was somewhat even but Smoke realized something soon enough, Scorpion was dealing more damage than he was. Smoke could hold his own but it wasn't just his life on the line, Sub-Zero's was as well, and he was the one the specter wanted. Smoke wasn't about to let him get what he wanted though. He created another smoke bomb and tossed it at Scorpion's skull head. Upon impact it exploded extinguishing the flames momentarily and knocking the specter into the hood of the car.

Gathering enough energy from within himself he made a larger bomb and tossed into the ground. When it burst a thick smoke cloud was created. Quickly he grabbed Sub-Zero and dragged him towards the river, "We have to leave now!"

"What? He's not defeated yet! Lin Kuei do not run from battle!" Sub-Zero yelled, he couldn't believe his friend was suggesting they run, "We have to stay and fight! I won't dishonor our clan or my brother further!"

Smoke gritted his teeth, sometimes his friend's complete loyalty to their clan was aggravating, and this was one of those times. He hated such loyalty that one would willingly throw away their lives in a time like this. It was a waste to him. "Would you rather stay and **die** or **live** and be able to get **stronger** to avenge Bi-Han?"

Sub-Zero stopped a moment and he thought. It couldn't end like this, no, he wanted another chance. He looked at Smoke and looked at the wounds he'd gained from defending him. How could he have been so selfish? Sub-Zero didn't want his friend to die because of his weakness. Kuai Liang nodded, he'd flee for now. Get stronger and try again, and keep trying as long as he drew breath.

The two Lin Kuei jumped into the river, diving down as far as they could before swimming downstream. Scorpion's skull relit and the specter rushed straight through the smoke cloud and to the river. He had heard the splash, but the water would save them. He tossed his chained kunai into the river. Unbeknownst to him his weapon hit only a couple feet behind his targets.

"You cannot escape!" He roared, but quickly realized his Kunai had failed to hit either of the Lin Kuei. This quickly enraged Scorpion who roared out his frustration, fire blazing around him. He growled to himself as the flames died down. It didn't matter, this was only a hindrance. He'd find the blasted Lin Kuei again, and next time no one would be able to save him.

**Present Day:**

"So you're going to have to train Johnny Cage?" Siro said while the group was on break, he was honestly surprised by the other choice Raiden had made for the tournament. Part of him was beginning to wonder if the god's mind was affected by age. He rubbed the side of his head, "How are you going to have him prepared for the tournament?"

"Sadly yes," Kung Lao answered with a sigh, he shook his head, "I don't know. It'll depend on his level of training. Which I hope he has some."

"I heard he does all his own stunts, so that means the fighting he does in the movies are real." Taja answered, her friends looked at her in surprise. She shrugged, "What? I've seen a couple of his movies, their alright. I also get bored and I read some of the magazines we sell, read something about him insisting he does his own stunts once."

"That's a relief." Kung Lao sighed, now if only his obnoxious personality was all just a front then he'd be golden.

"Yeah, at least you won't be starting from scratch." Siro agreed, Kung Lao nodded. "So you, an ice ninja, and a movie star are going to go save the world by winning a tournament?" He said, wasn't that he didn't believe him it was just…"You do know this sounds like a plot to a B movie right?"

Kung Lao sighed, "As ridiculous as it sounds yes, that's pretty much it. A friend of mine another Shaolin Monk, Liu Kang will also be participating and Raiden has yet to gather the other fighters. So there will be others that will join."

"That's good." Siro said then he turned to Taja, "So how did tending frosty go?"

"Well, he's not a people person, not much of a surprise there though." Taja answered dully as she remembered her meeting with the ninja. She sighed, it hadn't been the smoothest of introductions, "I get the strangest feeling he doesn't really want any company." She said sarcastically.

"The Lin Kuei aren't very trusting of people outside their group, it's only natural that he's wary of outsiders. Given time he'll get used to our presence. He just needs time to adjust." Kung Lao said normally, "He'll need to if we're to work together to defeat Shang Tsung."

The other two fell silent for a moment as they were reminded of the impending danger. Shang Tsung was the one standing in the way of Earthrealm's safety. If any of them couldn't defeat this man then their world would fall to his boss, Shao Khan. Both of Kung Lao's friends nodded silently. Hopefully one of the ones Raiden had chosen would be strong enough to pull it off.

"There's one thing about having Sub-Zero here that I'm wondering." Siro said, finally breaking the tense silence, "What about his target? He and his group were sent here to kill somebody. They found out about the bodies afterwards right?" Kung Lao nodded, "How long till he feels ready enough to finish his task?"

Kung Lao frowned slightly, he'd forgotten about that, "I don't know. We don't know who his target is, and there's little chance that we'll be able to figure that out. He didn't have anything on him to indicate who it is. We'll just have to try and keep an eye on him..."

Upstairs Sub-Zero was looking out the window of the room that had been provided to him by Kung Lao and his companions. Smoke had convinced him to not speak a word about Scorpion's appearance. They covered their wounds with bandages and claimed that their target's guards had done the damage. Smoke had been extra careful to cover up his burn wounds. Cyrax of course had helped cover for them when needed. Thinking to his past failure only seemed to make his recent failure worse. It made his stomach turn in guilt, how much longer was he going to disgrace himself, his clan and most importantly his brother. He had to do something to make up for it, at least a little. Then he remembered that he still had to complete the fallen squad's group, but how was he going to do that? Their mission scroll had been burned beyond recognition. Gazing out the window he got an idea of where he could find the answer.

Sub-Zero looked at his condition, he'd have to wait a while though. He glanced at the door to his room. It'd probably be for the best to wait a while. No doubt his hosts were going to be keeping an eye on him. They had probably knew he'd want to complete the mission. Whether they knew or not wouldn't stop him. He could wait, Sub-Zero could wait until they dropped their guard. Allies or no, he was going to complete his mission.

He looked back out the window. At the very least, he'd recovered the bodies of the fallen comrades. That was a start to cleansing himself of his disgrace.

* * *

**Would have had this up a day earlier but decided to have server errors. Oh well I'm being a lot more constant with my posts on this story than any other I've worked on so far. So here's chapter 5! The first fight between Sub-Zero and Scorpion is shown and it goes worse for Sub-Zero than their second fight, but what doens't kill you makes you stronger as they say. Smoke gets to punt Scorpion into a lake lol as well**

**Next chapter...Johnny Cage!**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review! And please share with others :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Citizen Cage

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 6: Citizen Cage**

About a week had passed since Sub-Zero first arrived at the trading post. Not much had changed between him and the group since the first day, the Ling Kuei assassin kept his distance and hardly even spoke to Kung Lao or his friends unless had to. They hardly ever saw him really, he was typically held up in his room or disappeared from the trading post entirely. Whenever that happened Siro got high strung, worrying that he was going to go complete his mission, but that didn't seemed to have happened yet. No mysterious or brutal deaths had been reported in the newspaper as of yet. Kung Lao kept trying to convince him that Sub-Zero was just leaving to be by himself or to stretch his muscles out. His attempts were in vain though. Taja seemed more adjusted to their new guest's anti-social behaviors, she had said that at least he wasn't another Siro; who took offense to that. Other than having an assassin living with them, things seemed to be going as they normal do for them.

Sub-Zero was currently sitting in the room he had been given. He had finished the meal that had been provided for him a while ago. Now he was just watching the city from the bedroom window. He himself was hanging back in the dark his mask present as always, Sub-Zero had still refused to take off his mask in the presence of his allies. It was a bit agitating for Taja a Siro, who were growing curious but Kung Lao respected his privacy.

Out of the three Sub-Zero got along better with the monk than with his friends. The monk left him alone, and accommodated as needed for him. So in turn Sub-Zero gave him the respect he deserved. His friends on the other hand were a bit annoying, he could stand Taja but Siro was a different story. The man had made it known that he didn't trust him, so in turn Sub-Zero gave him the same treatment.

Looking at his healing wounds Sub-Zero figured that soon he would complete his unfinished mission soon. He clenched his fist, he could feel the pain of the wounds dulling. Maybe he could finish it tonight if given the chance.

Turning his gaze back out the window Sub-Zero noticed someone that…stood out from the rest of the crowd. A tall, dark haired, American man wearing sunglasses and a loose tuxedo. Seeing the luggage Sub-Zero figured it was the other fighter Kung Lao had mentioned to him one time. He'd also told him about his cockiness. Despite the annoyance Sub-Zero knew he'd feel after meeting this man he did admit to himself that he was a bit curious how this would turn out. Raiden had chosen the man after all, so had to have **some** sort of worth to him. Still, part of him felt he'd leave soon enough…

Getting up from the bed he slipped into the dining area and hopped up onto the sturdy wooden banisters. He wanted to watch this unfold a bit before meeting this Johnny Cage personally.

Down in the store Taja stared as, the one she assumed to be Johnny Cage come strutting through the door with a huge grin on his face. The red head couldn't help but grin herself as she knew Kung Lao would not be the least bit exhilarated by his arrival. She contained her amusement as he came over to the payment area, the rest of the store staring at him, possibly contemplating how to rob the man of his valuables.

Leaning on the counter that she was at the man says, "I head that this place was where I could find this guy, Kung Lao, is he here?"

Even though she knew where her friend was at the moment Taja decided to mess around with the guy a bit, "Depends, why do you want to see him?" She questioned.

The actor glanced around unsure if he was should talk about what he was going to say in public, "Well you see I was told, by this white haired dude that if I wanted to enter this tournament I needed come see this Kung Lao guy to…unlock my 'hidden potential'." Johnny said putting air quotations around the words hidden and potential. Taja nodded along with what the man was saying and let him continue speaking, Johnny scoffed, "I mean, I don't think any more training. I am Johnny Cage after all," He grinned at her in a rather flirting way, "You've probably heard about me."

"I sure have." Taja said bemusedly with an overdone nod, Johnny quirked a brow finding it odd but wasn't sure what to make of it.

"So," Johnny started slowly still not knowing what to make of her comment, "Is he here?"

Drawing out a long hum Taja pretends to think for a moment, before she could respond Siro came into the store, "Hey Taja, could you go help Kung Lao with inventory. I'll take the shop for a bit."

Taja gave Siro a look, which left him a tad confused before she sighed, looks like her fun was stopped before it could really start, leaving the counter, "Yeah, sure."

"What was that about?" Johnny asked Siro who watched the red head leave the room.

"I don't even know…" Siro answered blankly before looking at him, quickly he assumed who it was, "Oh, I see." Johnny raised a brow but Siro waved it away, "Don't worry about it. That's just her."

"Okay?" Was all Johnny managed to say. A moment or so later Taja and Kung Lao came through the doorway into the store. Figuring he was finally getting to meet the guy he'd been told to meet with, he held out a hand he saying "I'm guess you're Kung Lao right? Johnny Cage, I was told you could help me with my 'hidden potential'."

Kung Lao nodded, "That's correct, I hope you didn't have any trouble traveling here."

"Nah, I have a good travel agent." Johnny answered with a slight shrug.

Kung Lao merely nodded to this before gesturing inside, "Come in, you'll have to wait for a moment while we finish things in the store."

While they led the famed actor into the dining area Siro leaned in next to Kung Lao's ear, "Uh, Kung Lao don't you think we should tell him about, you know, Sub-Zero? Just to be safe?" He whispered cautiously.

"That'd probably be best…" Kung Lao said warily, considering Sub-Zero's temperament it'd probably be a wise decision to formally introduce the assassin to their new comrade.

Noticing their secrecy Johnny raised a brow, this group was a bit weird, but there was defiantly something going on. Standing in the dining area, he noticed the building really was old fashioned, he'd thought it was just a store gimmick, but then again the whole city seemed old fashioned. This trip was getting more and more interesting. Clearing his throat he caught the groups attention, "I hate to interrupt but, is there something you need to tell me?"

Kung Lao looked to Taja who nodded and headed up stairs before he regarded Johnny, "Yes actually, we have another ally with us. I felt it'd be best for us to introduce you to him before we began."

Johnny furrowed his brows, "Okay?" He said, there was defiantly something odd going on.

"He's not in his room." Taja called from the top of the stairs.

Kung Lao crossed his arms, seemed they'd have to wait then. Siro grumbled to himself, he didn't like it when the assassin ran off, he always felt it meant someone was going to die somewhere in the city. "Where'd he run off to this time?" He muttered to himself, Siro jumped when a figure suddenly dropped down from the ceiling startling everyone but Kung Lao. Aggravated by the sudden scare Siro flatly added, "Never mind…there he is."

Johnny Cage blinked a bit caught off guard by the entrance and further what he saw. He hadn't expected a tall, muscular, blue clad ninja to jump down from the ceiling, let alone be this other guy they were talking about. He watched as Kung Lao went over to the ninja and motioned to him, "Johnny Cage this is Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero this Johnny Cage. He's our new ally for the tournament."

Sub-Zero looked at the man over briefly, as much as he had planned on observing the situation first, the situation had called for his appearance. From where he stood, Sub-Zero wasn't very impressed. He wrinkled his nose, the smell of cologne was absolute wafting off of him it was managing to seep through his mask! How could such a stink smell good to people? Inwardly he stifled his urge to gag. There were some things he didn't understand about society outside his clan, and he doubted he ever would understand. Still, he remained quiet to further observe before giving his final judgment on the situation.

Grinning Johnny held out his hand to offer a greeting handshake, "Nice ninja get up, who's your designer?"

The actor's grin slowly faded as Sub-Zero just have him an hard stare, then dropped all together when the assassin crossed his arms refusing the hand shake. Sub-Zero shot Johnny an annoyed look, "It is not a 'get up' and I am no ninja. I am a Lin Kuei warrior." Johnny just stared at Sub-Zero, not getting how he had insulted the man. Sub-Zero looked to Kung Lao, "Is Raiden serious about choosing him for the tournament?"

Kung Lao nodded curtly, "Yes, he is."

Now it was Johnny who was insulted, "Hey! I do **all** my own stunts! Everything in my films is all me!" He declared to the ninja who looked at him, arms still crossed, for a while before very bluntly saying,

"I've never watched a movie."

The Lin Kuei's unenthused response was like a bombshell dropped down on the actor who stared at him wide eyed and shocked. The other three watched the scene play out from the side lines. Taja and Siro found it amusing while Kung Lao was a mix of slight amusement and apprehension. The two were supposed to be his comrades after all, and he could tell he may have to play peace keeper between them if they didn't get along.

"What!?" Johnny exclaimed in disbelief, "Have you been living under a rock your whole life!?"

Sub-Zero snorted, "It was the manner in which I was raised, and thankfully I was. I don't like wasting time."

Kung Lao sighed when Johnny got a clearly offended look on his face, the first meeting between them was going over as well as he thought it would. In the worst case scenarios his mind had come up with the situation was going over pretty well, no one had gotten punched the face yet after all! Yet looking at the two Kung Lao wasn't sure how long that would last, and if a fight did break out he knew who'd win. Sub-Zero's wounds weren't completely gone but he knew Lin Kuei were taught to tolerate pain to high amounts.

"Waste of time!?" Johnny yelled at his insulter, Sub-Zero huffed at what he perceived as an offended child.

Before the situation could escalate Kung Lao got between the two of them, "That's enough, both of you couldn't have two more different upbringings. Standards are different between them. Insulting each other won't change them," He gave Sub-Zero a look, the assassin gave him an indifferent one in return, "at least try to tolerate one another because we're going to be dealing each other for a while."

The two others who were chosen to participate in the tournament stopped speaking and looked at each other. Sub-Zero chose to say nothing while Johnny ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "Yeah fine."

Kung Lao looked at Sub-Zero, the assassin nodded to him curtly. This relieved Kung Lao somewhat, despite his attitude Johnny Cage seemed to be reasonable enough. While Sub-Zero seemed to have enough respect for the monk to listen to him. This he could work with.

"Good," Kung Lao said, "We're going to go finish things up in the shop. You two wait here," Sub-Zero raised a brow wondering why he had to wait. Kung Lao went over to him, "Could you help me train him?"

Sub-Zero looked from the monk to the actor then back to Kung Lao, he had nothing better to do at the moment, "I'll help, but I can't promise any results. I'm no teacher."

"That'll be enough." Kung Lao said with a nod, he was no teacher either but he'd do as he was told to by Raiden. He had to have chosen him for a reason, and maybe he had known that Sub-Zero would arrive before Johnny. Kung Lao couldn't say for sure but he'd take the help he could get.

Afterwards Kung Lao left with Taja and Siro to go square things away in the store, leaving Johnny and Sub-Zero in the dining area. Johnny put down his luggage down next to the table before he took a chair to sit down. He casted glances at Sub-Zero on occasion as he waited, the ninja had taken up leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Despite the short spat they had between them the actor was somewhat curious about him. He had claimed that the uniform he was wearing wasn't a get up, but that would mean he really was a ninja; despite the statement he'd made that he was. The actor ignored this, he sure as hell looked like one but Johnny found that to be a bit far-fetched, and he knew far-fetched he was an actor after all. Still, he found something to be off with the man, but he couldn't pin what exactly it was though. Something just didn't quiet feel completely human about him. Johnny Cage put the thought aside though, he didn't feel any danger so it didn't matter at the moment.

As time went on Johnny could feel his patients waning but he managed to keep himself in the room for a couple of reasons. One, despite the fact he was full of himself, admittedly, Johnny knew it was rude to look through a person's home without permission. The other was the fact he could feel Sub-Zero watching him like a hawk. It was almost a bit unsettling how the man hadn't moved since the others had returned to working in the shop. Johnny Cage had gotten up a few times to examine things in the room but in what had be a little over two hours Sub-Zero hadn't budged. Once or twice he had attempted to start up conversation but all attempts had been ignored. This left Johnny to be forced to sit and wait in silence, annoyance was beginning to creep up in his mind.

'This had better be worth it…' Johnny though in mild irritation to himself.

Few minutes later Kung Lao and the others rejoined them back in the dining room, this seemed to finally stir the silent assassin who moved away from the wall by a few steps. Kung Lao looked from the man clad in blue and black to Johnny, then apologetically bowed his head, "Sorry for the wait, we were a little busier than I thought we were."

"Eh, that's fine." Johnny lied, he couldn't be rude to a guy who was being so polite. Also it wouldn't look go on anyone to snap irately at a monk.

Kung Lao smiled slightly, he could hear the actor was slightly irate but it was understandable considering the time he was forced to wait and at least he was polite about it. He looked to Siro, "Before we begin Siro will show you two your room. Get changed into something more suitable for training."

Johnny Cage nodded casually, "Sure thing."

Siro lead the actor upstairs to the last empty room they had available. Moment later Johnny came down wearing loose fitting jeans with white stripe down the side and a, sleeveless work out shirt, on his arms was martial arts tape. His sunglasses were smartly taken off showing light brown eyes. He looked to Kung Lao who nodded opening a door revealing stairs heading downward, "This way, I have a training room downstairs."

One by one the group filed down the stairs into the training room. Sub-Zero was a little impressed with what he saw. It was a sizeable room with an outline of what looked like a sparring arena at the center of it. There was both some weights, some old fashioned martial arts training equipment, and some weapons to practice with. The Lin Kuei felt a bit surprised to see various kinds of weapons in the room. He wondered if he could get permission to use the room to keep up his training after this, he'd been going outside the city to do so during his stay.

"Nice setup you've got here." Johnny complimented as he looked around the room.

"Thank you," Kung Lao said before gesturing to the sparring square, "Now if you will, step inside the sparring area? I want you to spar a bit, so I can see your skill."

"Sure thing, I don't mind showing off for a bit." Johnny said normally with an eager grin before he stood on side of the square, "So, who's the opponent? One of them?" He questioned motioning to Taja, Siro and Sub-Zero, "Or you?"

Kung Lao looked to Sub-Zero, who nodded and stood on the other side of the field, cracking his knuckles, "Your opponent will be Sub-Zero."

Part of the Shaolin monk thought that the decision to pit him against the Lin Kuei warrior might be a bit much, but another part of him wanted to test the man. He wanted to see what his Lord Raiden saw in him. The best way to do that, was to challenge him and he could see no better challenge than a Lin Kuei, other than himself that is. This would either kill his skepticism or encourage it.

"Frosty?" Johnny Cage chuckled, Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes, feeling irked by the pun, "Sure thing then! Let's see what you got!" The actor challenged daringly.

Sub-Zero got into his fighting position, "You'll see soon enough."

Once Johnny got himself into his fighting position Kung Lao looked from one to the other then raised a hand high, "Begin!"

Johnny Cage was the first to throw a hit, he sprinted forward and kicked outward. Sub-Zero was surprised by his speed but blocked with his arm guard before grabbing his leg and hitting on the side of his knee. Johnny recoiled at the sharp pain blistering through his joint but didn't give in. He flipped himself backwards making Sub-Zero release, suddenly he rushed forward at a faster rate than before scoring a hit on the ninja's collar bone. The blow was dampened by Sub-Zero moving aside but at hit connected nonetheless.

"How'd you like that frosty?" Johnny taunted lightly.

For a moment Sub-Zero was surprised then he heard the challenging taunt and he smirked somewhat accepting it, "Don't get full of yourself, I've yet to even try."

"That so? Bring it on then!" The actor challenged grinning, eager to see what the assassin could do.

Kung Lao watched the match go on with pleasant surprise, now he could see what Raiden had meant. There was defiantly some potential in the martial arts actor. He was glad to have been wrong for his skepticism. He'd be sure to apologize to the Thunder God later, when he got the chance. Now he could embrace his task of training the man more fully, but now he worried if he'd be able to do it correctly. He shook it off, the man was trained, and trained well it seemed. Kung Lao figured he'd start by examining his chi and worked from there. Yes, that's what he'd do.

Looking back to the fight he noticed something, Sub-Zero wasn't using his ice powers. This was interesting to Kung Lao, he hadn't told him to hold back. The fact that he was in fact holding back was a relief though. Kung Lao supposed he should have thought of that in the first place, but thankfully it had crossed the assassin's mind.

"That's enough." Kung Lao announced, stopping the match.

"Huh? What for?" Johnny Cage questioned as the two fighters separated, he had been enjoying his sparring session with Sub-Zero. Wasn't everyday someone could challenge the great Johnny Cage after all! "It was just getting good!"

"You'll get a chance to spar with Sub-Zero again, there's still time till the tournament." Kung Lao reassured, "That match was just for me to see if your skills as I said before, and you do indeed have great skill Johnny Cage."

The actor smirked, pleased with the praise, "I knew that, but what about this 'unlocking my hidden potential' deal?"

Kung Lao sighed at his cockiness, "I was getting to that. I'll need to sense your chi to see-"

"My what?" Johnny interrupted before Kung Lao could continue.

Kung Lao inhaled to calm himself, "Chi is life energy; it powers us and our movements. It comes from our souls. Strong chi means a strong soul. If one's soul is strong enough they may develop special abilities, which would be reflected in the soul."

Johnny Cage stared at the monk dumbly, "Uh, nice speech and all but I don't really believe in that kind of stuff. No offense! I mean to each their own but I thought I was coming here to train up before the tournament."

"Don't worry about it Johnny, I take no offense, and I appreciate your honesty." Kung Lao answered to the actor's relief. The monk wasn't really surprised Johnny wasn't a spiritual man, he seemed obviously materialistic. This also meant Raiden hadn't might have not told him about magical and supernatural qualities of the tournament, in modern days very few people believed in other realms and gods, or Johnny didn't believe him.

"Johnny, what did Raiden tell you about the tournament?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Well, he told me that it was this big important tournament that only a chosen few can participate in." Johnny said before continuing, "He also said that it was really dangerous and that people could die in it, but I'm not worried about that. I won't chicken out because of a little blood."

Kung Lao wasn't sure if the actor understood how much blood would really be in the tournament. Mortal Kombat was downright gory and barbaric when it got down to it. Decapitation, disembowelment, and dismemberment were only a few of the things on the long list of 'creative' deaths that could occur. The Shaolin Monk didn't voice this though, no need to kill his confidence and he was sure he'd find out soon enough how dangerous it was. Continuing the conversation Kung Lao says, "Do you know why it's so important Johnny?"

An amused grin came onto his face, "Well, that's kind of a weird part. He said something like the fate of the world kind of stuff. Really dramatic about it."

"And did you believe him?" Kung Lao asked, despite everyone already knowing what he was going to say.

"Uh, well no not really, way to over the top to be real." Johnny shrugged, "I thought he was just building up hype or something. Making it sound big," He thought back for a moment, finding the tone Raiden had used to be all too convincing, "Though he kind of sounded pretty serious about it."

"That's because he was serious about it." Kung Lao stated with some firmness.

Johnny Cage looked at him before chuckling a little, "You mean he was serious about the whole realm things, evil empowers and people with super powers? You've gotta be kidding me. It's just gotta be some sort of over the top tournament with people using personas and special effects."

Sub-Zero, annoyed stepped in, "It is **not** a joke." He snapped, surprising Johnny, "Everything Raiden said is **real**, if Earthrealm loses this competition we will be taken over by Shao Khan. You'd better start believing in 'magic' because you'll be seeing plenty of it soon enough." Sub-Zero looked at the actor sternly before saying, "And I'll prove it to you right now." He looked to Kung Lao, "I believe I know a way of unlocking his hidden potential, let me spar with him again."

The Shaolin monk looked at the Lin Kuei warrior for a moment, he knew what Sub-Zero was talking about. Sadly his method would take longer than they could afford to take. He nodded, "Alright, we'll do this your way Sub-Zero."

Next thing Johnny knew he was standing on one side of the sparring ring again, he had no idea how Sub-Zero was going to prove magic was real but he wasn't about to back down from a challenge. 'What's frosty going to do? Blast ice at me?' He thought musingly to himself, he looked the man over he couldn't see any possible way of doing that, no sign of any gizmos or anything of the sort. Johnny dismissed the thought, gestured for Sub-Zero to give it his best shot, "Alright, round two. Bring it Jack Frost."

"Prepare yourself, I won't be holding back this time." Sub-Zero warned cautiously as he got into his fighting stance again.

"Let's go then!" Johnny exclaimed, ready to spar again.

"As you wish." Sub-Zero said coolly, soon as Kung Lao began the match Sub-Zero fired and ice ball, which Johnny Cage barely managed to dodge.

Johnny stared as the ice spread out across the ground, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. There was no way he could have used some sort of gadget to fake that, he'd seen the ice gather in between his hands! His jaw hung open, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Let's just say magic." Sub-Zero said as he rushed him from the side. In all honesty Sub-Zero wasn't sure if it was magic or just some natural ability he had. He didn't know enough about the Cryomancers to be sure, but if he had to guess he'd say it was some natural quality of their chi; so in a sense, magic.

Sub-Zero, covered his fist in a thin layer of ice and swung at Johnny, the actor ducked out of the way and swung back at him hitting him in the chest. Sub-Zero ignored the blow and swung again with his other fist, hitting him back. Kicking Sub-Zero pushed him back before firing another ice ball. The Lin Kuei kept his ice shots weak to avoid really damaging the man, the same reason he kept the sheets of ice on his arms thin. All he wanted to do was panic the man enough to force his ability to surface. Using pressure to force improvement was a method that the Lin Kuei used often. If it had worked for his clan for centuries surely it'd work on anyone.

The last ice blast hit Johnny's leg, freezing it to the spot. Sub-Zero used the time to hit the actor in the jaw knocking him back. Grabbing him the Lin Kuei threw him over his shoulder, to his surprise Johnny rolled on the ground quickly regaining his footing. As much as it shocked him Sub-Zero admitted to himself the actor was well trained. He even seemed to have some actual fighting experience under his belt. Though he kept this to himself, he was sure the man didn't need any ego stroking.

Johnny turned to Sub-Zero after covering looking pretty irate, "Hey! Watch the face!"

Sub-Zero raised a brow, he honestly couldn't believe the man just said that, "In Mortal Kombat you'll need to worry about more than just getting your face bruised up…"

The actor paused a moment, "Well…this isn't the tournament…"

There was a moment of silence in the room before Sub-Zero sighed and continued his attack forcing the man to dodge and fight back when able. Johnny did his best to keep up with the trained assassin, and he was doing pretty well, despite the fact Sub-Zero was hurling ice at him seemingly without limit. Johnny could feel that the assassin was slowly ramping up the difficulty, it irked him to know that he hadn't truly gone all out in the beginning. At the same time even in his arrogance he wasn't sure how he'd beat the man if they were actually going at it. It slightly worried him that there would be more guys like him in the tournament. What would an average guy like him do against guys like that?

Holding his ground Johnny gritted his teeth, no, no way was he going to back down and chicken out before the tournament even started! He'd show everyone he could really fight. He'd show his critics, his fans and these guys he was a real fighter!

With a sudden burst of determination Johnny swung the strongest punch he'd ever thrown in his life. The hit knocked Sub-Zero across the sparring area, the ninja just barely stopped himself from sliding out of the ring. Surprised with himself Johnny looked to see a glowing green energy coming from his fist, he grinned, "I'm awesome." He chimed.

Everyone else in the room sighed tiredly.

* * *

**I'm REALLY sorry about the wait. Thankfully I managed to avoid a whole month wait but still, I'm behind on this. I got hit with a bout of overall laziness and when I wasn't lazy I was tired. My sleep schedule is non-existent and while I'm a night owl I missed several days of sleep this month but that's no excuse really I had plenty of time to work on this but I didn't, and I'm sorry.**

**This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, nor did it turn out exactly as planned but I hope you enjoy it. Johnny has finally arrived, and they've managed to get his power to surface. One thing I never got about MK was Johnny always seemed to know about his ability, which I find odd. They explain how he has it, he's a descendant of a warrior race or something, but I think it's odd that a guy who doesn't really believe in magic and stuff in the beginning has a such an ability. So I included this part.**

**Also it was fun to have him meet Sub-Zero. Cocky/Arrogant Guy meets Stiff and Serious Assassin XD**

**Please Follow/Favorite &amp; Review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Old Habits

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 7: Old Habits**

The rest of the training went on to be handled by Kung Lao, who had stated that Sub-Zero had done enough for the time being. Though partly what had caused the Shaolin monk to get the assassin to resign for the day had been actually due to Johnny Cage. The actor had pushed what Kung Lao believed to be a nerve. That nerve being the fact that Sub-Zero wasn't too fond of ice puns, which Johnny apparently had a plethora of. The result of all that was, a substantial bump on the side of his head after Sub-Zero punched him. The hit had sent the man flying, but whether he learned his lesson or not remained to be seen. Taja had her money on no.

After the incident Sub-Zero had remained irate, which in all honesty was expected because the puns had gone on for a while. The Lin Kuei had given the actor warning but Johnny obviously had not heeded them. While some found the incident to be a bit funny, Taja and Siro. Kung Lao, to be safe, had Sub-Zero go cool off and took over the training. Since then the blue ninja had remained in his room.

"I still don't get why he got so pissed, they were just jokes." Johnny grumbled as he held an ice pack to his bump. Inwardly he found it ironic he was using an ice pack to help lower the swelling of a lump caused by an ice man.

"It's called pushing it too far Johnny." Taja stated with a smirk on her lips, then pointed out, "And he did give you plenty of warnings."

Johnny thought about it for a moment, before grumbling, "Didn't need to hit so hard though…"

"Count yourself lucky he just hit you." Siro commented truthfully as he took a drink of some water.

The actor huffed to his response before thinking a moment asking, "So, is he actually a ninja?"

After seeing Sub-Zero, and Kung Lao; as he learned from his sparring sessions with the monk, pull off actual magic Johnny Cage was liable to believe anything at this point. Between wind teleporting and ice blasts, ninjas still being around seemed a lot less ridiculous, reasonable almost. Not so much to his surprise Taja nodded, "Yep, Kung Lao saved him from an undead, fire breathing, ninja from hell. As it turned out he was one of the ones Raiden had chosen to fight for Earthrealm."

Johnny stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was messing around with him. The longer he stared the more amused she looked so it was a bit difficult to decide. In the end he just gave up and said, "I don't know if you're screwing with me so I'll just take your word for it."

While Taja grinned to herself, Siro decided to step in and clear things up for the man, "What she said is true, it hard for even me to believe. The undead guy is Scorpion, you'll know him when you see him. He and Sub-Zero have a bad grudge against each other. Sub-Zero is an assassin from an ancient clan called the Lin Kuei while Scorpion was from a rival clan."

"Oh yeah, he said something about Lin Kuei before." Johnny said as he took in what had been said, he tilted his head to the side a bit, "What's with him hating begin called a ninja?"

"It's a sort of pride thing." Taja stated, "It's kind of like 'I'm no mere ninja, I'm better than that'. Understand what I mean?" Johnny nodded, Taja leaned back in her chair, "It's best just to go with it. He's pretty testy about being called a ninja."

"Yeah, he's touchy about a lot of stuff it seems." Johnny pointed out while he kept the ice pack on his lump.

Taja shrugged, "He's an uptight ninja, what can you do?"

"Not throw a hundred ice based puns his way in less than an hour?" Siro commented with a joking grin on his face, Taja laughed.

Johnny Cage frowned throwing a look Siro's way, "Oh nice one…." He retorted sarcastically, Siro put his hands up in his defense.

"It was just a suggestion." He said, Johnny rolled his eyes.

Kung Lao smiled seeing the three joke around as he entered the room after doing some personal training of his own. Once he had taken over the training session, he had briefly attempted to try and explain how chi worked to help Johnny learn how to use his power, but it only worked to confuse the man. So he went back to Sub-Zero's method of forcing him to learn through intense combat, which proved to be more fruitful. Kung Lao still planned to give some instruction but when Johnny was having difficulty calling his power without being in combat.

Passing the group who was in conversation Kung Lao headed upstairs to check on the other chosen combatant. Knocking on the door he got no response, the monk decided to open the door after thinking for a moment. Looking inside he saw the assassin was still present, "Sorry for intruding I just want to check if you were still here." He explained.

"It's fine." Sub-Zero responded from his bed, he'd ignored the knocking on the door thinking it was Taja or Siro. Kung Lao was about to close the door when the blue and black clad assassin spoke up, "Actually, I was wondering if I could be allowed to use your training room."

"Of course, feel free to." Kung Lao answered normally before leaving, he the door left open as he guessed the assassin was going to head down to the training room. His guess was correct as Sub-Zero left his room shortly after he made it downstairs.

By the time Sub-Zero finished training the others had turned in for the night. He'd briefly heard parts of what sounded like Johnny Cage making comments about his bed. Thinking about it made the assassin sigh. Despite his skill, dealing with the actor was going to be a chore sometimes. Especially if he didn't cut it out with the ice and cold puns. Shaking off the irritation of that thought Sub-Zero looked at his arm, flexing it and his hand he gauged the soreness he felt. He hummed he didn't feel much other than the result of his work out, the pain of his wounds was defiantly manageable. This meant it was defiantly time to finish the mission of the fallen squad.

Heading back up to the first floor Sub-Zero felt himself pause for a moment, he found himself questioning if should complete the mission. This was strange, but he was having trouble shaking it. If he waited the Lin Kuei would send another group to complete the task, so it'd get done one way or another. He shook his head, no he had to complete it. He'd already failed to take down the specter Scorpion, and this time there was no hiding that failure. The rest of the squad he'd been with had known about him. Two of them even ran into Scorpion! He had to complete this mission, it'd dampen his dishonor and the rage his Grandmaster no doubt felt for his failure. At the same time Sub-Zero felt his own aggravation, the Grandmaster was the one that had lied about the origins of his Father. He wondered what else he'd been lied to about.

Sub-Zero walked back to his room feeling frustrated and confused, why was he suddenly so hesitant about completing his mission. Was what Raiden had said finally getting to him?

The Lin Kuei looked out the window of his room, hands on the windowsill as he thought the situation over thoroughly. The Grandmaster had lied to him, he was certain of that. As easily as the God of Thunder and Lighting could be lying to him, Sub-Zero couldn't bring himself to believe that. Something about being part Cryomancer felt right to him, he knew Raiden could easily be making it up but…he couldn't completely convince himself of that.

Was he worried about his new comrades finding out and ending their alliance? He furrowed his brow at this possibility, there was no way he could have gotten this attached to a group outside of his clan this fast. Especially when he could only really tolerate two of them and only one of them he genuinely respected. Further there was little chance they would find out, all he needed to do was keep his kill from being too flashy.

It seemed to come down to a decision between reclaiming his clan's honor and doing his best to keep his alliance with this group. Whether he could overlook a possible lie from the people who'd raised him and continued to do their work or holding off judgment until he found concrete proof he'd been lied to.

Sub-Zero looked off into the night sky, the stars shining not caring about the assassin having another mental dilemma. The blue and black assassin looked down at the windowsill as his debate began to come to a close. He dropped out of the window, down onto the streets bellow before slipping into the darkness of the night.

There was only one location he had on his mind as he navigated his way through Zhu Zin. He blocked all other thoughts out of his mind, focusing at the decision he had made. Despite how the other thoughts kept nagging at him, trying to force him to pay attention to them. It didn't work though as he kept moving forward deeper into the more crime ridden section of the old city. As he continued to walk crime became more apparent, it wouldn't be hard for anyone to notice that this part of the city was dangerous. Even tourists would notice it right off the bat, one could see muggings, robberies, prostitution, people selling illegal items whether they were drugs or otherwise.

Sub-Zero didn't have much to worry about as he walked through the alleyways, arguably the more dangerous route; his tall and clearly muscular frame made the criminals shy away from trying anything. While others who knew enough, could make an educated guess that he was Lin Kuei, and if they knew that they knew that anyone who challenged the clan would ultimately die. If he did run into people who tried to cause him trouble it'd be a simple matter to discourage them, strong hit and perhaps flashing his abilities was likely to scare off any fool. If not then something would have to be broken.

Coming up to an old abandoned building he snuck inside. The interior of the building looked like nothing more than a deteriorating structure. There was graffiti on the walls, litter scattered about, the pace was worn, and the floor was covered in dust and dirt. There were remains of furniture long eaten away by time, scattered about.

He headed to the room that was in the back right and stopped at the back wall. Kneeling down he wiped some dust off the ground revealing a faint etching of the Lin Kuei symbol. Confirmed that he was in the correct building he stood back up and went to a space in the wall that was beside the hidden entrance. For a moment he slid his hand across the wall before finally locating the spot he was search for. Pressing his hand to the wall he activated a pressure switch that caused the hidden entrance on the floor to slide open.

Sub-Zero walked down the staircase in the entrance before stopping at a door. He knocked on the door in a special rhythm he had been trained to do before saying, "The Lin Kuei are silent as the night and deadly as the dawn, the Lin Kuei show no weakness and those who defy the Lin Kuei shall know death."

A moment later the door unlocked and opened revealing a fellow Lin Kuei who bowed in welcome, "Welcome to the Zhu Zin haven clan brother." He looked at Sub-Zero a moment realizing who he was, "Your Sub-Zero, it's an honor. Enjoy your rest."

Sub-Zero nodded to the lower ranked warrior as he stepped aside, before saying, "Thank you."

Heading inside the underground hideaway, it was far more maintained than the ruined front the kept it hidden. It had proper lighting via torches, unlike in their western bases where they used electrical lighting. Sub-Zero personally preferred this method though, manmade lighting bothered him if he was exposed too long to it. He supposed he just wasn't used to it.

Moving in further Sub-Zero came into the commons room, as he expected there were only a handful of his brethren present. He continued on heading towards the manager's office, knocking on the door he said, "Excuse me sir, I need to speak with you."

Sub-Zero stepped back as the door opened revealing a female Lin Kuei dressed in a lavender uniform, she looked at the tall man regarding him questioningly, "What is it that you need?" She tilted her head slightly feeling the cold coming from him, "You're Sub-Zero aren't you?"

Said man nodded, "Yes, I was sent here with a group to judge their assassination and to assist a previous group led by Kougar; however, we discovered them dead. Naturally I decided we should complete their mission, but the scroll was burned."

"So you want to see who they were contracted to kill?" She question, Sub-Zero nodded. Heading back into her office she got out a scroll marked with the current month on it. Sub-Zero followed behind her looking around at the neatly kept room. Unfurling the scroll she looked questioned the unique Lin Kuei, "If you don't mind me asking, what killed the group?"

Sub-Zero stiffened upon being reminded of his hated enemy, "A vengeful Shirai Ryu." He answered, voice laced with unhidden hate.

The Lin Kuei woman looked at him with a mixture of surprise, confusion and anger in her expression, "Shirai Ryu? I thought those dogs were killed off."

What she said was true, they had all been killed off but Scorpion wasn't exactly completely dead. He hadn't completely told a lie.

Sub-Zero grunted, "One was missed it seemed…." He lied before looking back to the woman, "Did you find Kougar's target?"

She nodded, "Yes, Dewei Lin a crime lord, seems we were playing vigilante again." The officer motioned for Sub-Zero to come and look at the scroll. She pointed to the address, "He brought some men with him so the place will be guarded, but it shouldn't be too much trouble for you and your group."

"They aren't with me." The super powered assassin corrected, "They went back to headquarters to have Kougar and his group properly buried." Sub-Zero said as he looked at the scroll, "Any idea how many he brought with him?"

"No, not exactly but if this place is a hide away then he'll at least have over twenty, heavily armed no doubt." She said before looking up to him, "But if you're as good as I hear I don't think you'll have any trouble."

Sub-Zero nodded to this, he doubted he'd have any trouble taking down this target, he'd dealt with such tasks before. He knew how to handle it. He looked back to her, "Could you give me a copy of the address?"

The woman nodded quickly jotting it down on a small piece of paper and handed it to him. Taking it in hand and putting it away Sub-Zero nodded his head, "Thank you, I'll be on my way now. I want to finish this tonight."

As he began to walk out of the room the woman in charge of the haven asked him one last thing, "What happened to the Shirai Ryu?"

Sub-Zero stopped walking and looked at her over his shoulder, "He escaped, but he was heavily wounded. At the least he shouldn't bother our clan for a while." The Cryomancer paused a moment before looking back to her, "Give word to headquarters that I'm alive."

The female Lin Kuei looked a tad puzzled but nodded anyway.

He'd already lied to the whole clan once, and now another time he didn't want to lie any further, he'd done it too many times already. Even though there was a chance that the clan had been lying to him for his whole life. Sub-Zero didn't say anything more to the woman as he left the office and shut the door behind him, leaving her to her work. He headed back to the stairs, the guard there gave him a salute which Sub-Zero returned, and opened the entrance to let him leave. When secret entrance was hidden again the assassin rushed silently out of the building. Leaping up to the rooftops he headed towards his target.

Soon enough he was on the rooftop of the building that Dewei Lin was hiding out at. As theorized he had plenty of men inside, from what he could tell by the noise coming from the building. The place itself wasn't tricked out in high tech security systems though, getting inside would be a simple matter. Sub-Zero remained hidden on the roof until things quieted, one by one the lights switched off but he knew that there would be guards remaining awake.

Carefully he edge over to the window that lead into the man's sleeping chambers. Glancing through the window into the room, Sub-Zero saw that there were candles keeping the room well-lit, but not lit enough that it'd keep someone from falling asleep. Furrowing his brow he also saw that his target wasn't present in the room. It didn't matter though, he could wait and so he did.

Eventually the middle aged man Dewei Lin came into the room, locking the door behind him after he reminded his guards to stay alert. Then he warily ventured towards the window, examining it, checking if it was securely locked. Dewei Lin back up a bit looking at the window unsurely, unable to cease his worries he opened the window up and peeked outside. He saw no one, quickly he ducked his head back inside and shut the window with a quick thud. Locking the window with a couple of reassuring clicks he headed to bed.

Sub-Zero looked back over the edge, coming out of the dark shadows. He could have snatched the man up from the window, but then he would have screamed. If he was to keep his new allies off his back, he needed to do this with the utmost stealth. Sub-Zero had no trouble with that. Wasn't like he got any pleasure out of shedding blood, he had pride in his work yes but not sick enjoyment. It was a job, nothing more nothing less.

Sub-Zero was about to freeze the window pane when he realized that a somehow missing window pane would seem very suspicious. So instead he moved to the side of the window, concentrating he poured out a mist like energy from his hands. The energy seeped through the side and out into the lock, gradually it began to weaken it. When he felt he'd done enough he created a thin ice wedge and used it to pull open the window with a clunk. Sub-Zero snapped his eyes to the man, he stirred but didn't wake. The ice assassin looked to the wedge, it had snapped in half, he sighed, his constructs never lasted after a use.

Still Sub-Zero smirked stratified with his work, he looked to the candles. Now it was time to put the lights out. He thought for a moment wondering how to go about this. There were several candles in the room. Sub-Zero looked to his hands, flexing them he hummed, it was time to try something new. He pulled the window open further before carefully dropping down onto the windowsill. Quickly he gathered energy in his hands, but he didn't concentrate it. Instead of an almost crystalize mass it looked more like a misty orb.

Throwing his hands forward he released the energy, which bellowed outward appearing like a snowy cold wind. Fine flecks of snow flew through the gust, the cold burst put out all the candles as it encircled the room. The snow soon vanished as it hit the ground.

As expected the sudden and strong cold gust woke Dewei Lin from his bed only to have the Lin Kuei lung at him like a jungle cat. Sub-Zero grabbed at his throat, ice seeping like venom into his throat. The man feeling this struggled to try and break free, punching at him and vainly trying to call for help. Sub-Zero's grip was ironclad, he easily took the blows and continued to freeze the man's throat.

Suddenly he let go, and for the briefest of moments the crime lord felt relief until, he realized that he couldn't breathe. The ice had blocked his airway! He tried to get out of bed but Sub-Zero held him down grasping at his face, making it even harder for him to breath, making the man suffocate faster. Sub-Zero looked down at the flailing man, looking at him right in the eyes, and criminal stared back at him like he was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. Only natural considering he was killing him, he was the man's death.

Soon enough, death came over the man and he stopped flailing, soon after stopped twitching, stopped breathing and eventually his heartbeat stopped as well. One thing remained though, he still stared up at the assassin. His eyes becoming hallowed and glazed.

Sub-Zero looked back, quietly thinking for a moment. He pushed it off, he removed the ice from around the man's throat breaking it up in his hands. The assassin closed the man's eyes and positioned him in a fashion to make it seem like he was sleeping.

He climbed back up to the top of the roof silently shut the window behind him. Sure no one would figure out who had killed him he left back for the trading post. When Dewei Lin was discovered it'd seem like he'd passed away in his sleep, by morning the ice in his throat would have melted. Nothing could be pinned to him, even if his comrades did suspect him then that was their issue. Sub-Zero would still attend the tournament and complete that mission as well.

As much as he tried to ignore it, Sub-Zero felt a nagging feeling as he slipped back into his room at the trading post. He felt like he'd betrayed his new comrades almost, it was strange that he felt that way. He'd only been around them for a short while.

How had one possibility of deceit from his clan caused so much uncertainty in him?

Sub-Zero pushed the thought aside and began to remove his armoring so he could sleep more comfortably. Lying down in the bed he left the nearby window open so he could feel the cool air wash over him. Wanting to relax a bit he laid on top of the blanket to enjoy the cold. Sub-Zero laid his head, his mask and cowl still present of course, on the pillow. He sighed through his nose, he was certain his sleep tonight would not be restful. The half Cryomancer chuckled slightly recalling how his friend Smoke commented about how he'd always keep himself up at night over thinking things. Sadly he was right.

The assassin closed his icy blue eyes, though he was certain tonight wouldn't be a restful one he had to at least try. Gradually the half Cryomancer fell asleep.

Kung Lao wearing a training outfit went down into the training room early the next morning. The sun hadn't even risen over the horizon yet but the Shaolin monk wanted to squeeze in as much training before the tournament as he could. Entering the room he was caught off guard by the sight of Sub-Zero present in the room. At the same time he wasn't surprised, he just hadn't expected someone to be there this already.

His arrival didn't go unnoticed as Sub-Zero turned his head to him pausing his training. Kung Lao nodded his head in greeting, "Good morning Sub-Zero."

The assassin merely nodded his head back to him, the monk took it for what it was worth. Sub-Zero wasn't a very sociable type. Kung Lao looked at him a moment before noticing he didn't look rested, "Still having trouble sleeping?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned with." Sub-Zero commented as he continued his training.

"We are allies Sub-Zero, it is my concern." Kung Lao commented as he got ready for his own training, Sub-Zero didn't reply to him so he went on, "If you do not rest properly then your training won't be as effective." Sub-Zero stopped and turned his head to him, seeing he had the blue ninja's attention Kung Lao continued, "Is what Lord Raiden said still troubling you, you haven't slept well since you allied with us."

"You've noticed?" Sub-Zero questioned.

Kung Lao nodded, "I didn't say anything but it's been going on for too long now."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" The assassin asked, feeling a bit grateful he hadn't hounded him about it.

"The only sure way to fix it would be you getting answers from your clan," Kung Lao stated, Sub-Zero felt himself stiffen at the mention. He dreaded the possibility that his clan had been lying to him but he wanted answers nonetheless. Hearing the monk speak again Sub-Zero returned his focus to him, "and there will be a chance to do that," The Lin Kuei perked in interest as he went on, "soon we will need to head out and meet up with a friend of mine Liu Kang."

"Another fighter?" Sub-Zero asked, Kung Lao nodded, "And I'll guess he's another Shaolin monk."

"Yes, the both of us were chosen at a young age to participate in the tournament." Kung Lao stated, "We've been trained for it ever since. Liu Kang is an excellent warrior I can assure you of that. No doubt he's been training as much as he can since I left, he's as dedicates as I am to ensuring Earthrealm's safety. While we travel there you could go to your clan and get your answers, but until then I suggest meditation to clear your mind."

"Meditation?" Sub-Zero inquired, he hadn't thought of that, "I know of it but I've never really given it much consideration."

"Trust me, it will help. You know how to do it?" Kung Lao question, breaking from his warm ups to turn to the assassin.

Sub-Zero thought for a moment, "I've told how to but as I said, I've never really attempted to."

Kung Lao smiled slightly seeing an opportunity to teach the assassin something he truly thought would help him, as well as help his soul. He sat down in meditation form, motioning for Sub-Zero to join him, "Then allow me to show you."

Sub-Zero looked at the monk pondering whether he should or not, it didn't take long for him to decide why not. Mimicking his posing Sub-Zero sat beside him. He followed his instructions as best as he could, as he did he began to recall what his teacher had told him. His Sifu Bao-Zhi had told him of meditation and had given simple instruction on it, but didn't believe in it much so there wasn't much focus on it. Sub-Zero had tried it a few times but didn't find much effect from it, but with the monk's instruction the warrior felt he was getting somewhere. He felt calmer and able to think more clearly, and from it he was finding his clan lying to him more and more likely.

The meditation session was interrupted when Johnny came down, both of the warriors looked at the actor. Each surprised to see him up this early. The man, in training clothing looked at them blankly, "What?"

Sub-Zero sighed a frustrated with the interruption while Kung Lao stood up, "Just a bit surprised to see you up this early."

"I like to train too, gotta keep in shape after all." Johnny answered while crossing his arms, then he looked at Sub-Zero and arched a brow, "Do you ever take that mask off?"

Standing the ninja answers, "When I'm at headquarters."

"Wait…you sleep with that on!?" Johnny exclaimed in surprise look absolutely shocked.

"Yes." Sub-Zero answered bluntly feeling a bit annoyed.

Johnny walked over to him examining the hard face mask, "How do you stand wearing that thing all the time?"

"You get used to it." Sub-Zero answered bluntly, trying to quell the movie star's curiosity as fast as possible. The Cryomancer eyed the actor as he examined the mask, the man looked like he was considering whether or not he should try and remove it. Just when he was about to grab at it the door leading into the training room opened up, Taja poking her head in.

"Okay boys breakfast is ready." She called.

"Sweet." Johnny chimed, momentarily forgetting his curiosity about the mask. The movie star headed up the stairs, Kung Lao in tow. For a moment Sub-Zero thought about staying behind but his stomach protested to that and he headed upstairs. Grabbing a plate of food Johnny grinned slightly, surely the ninja would have to take his mask off now. Turning around he instead caught a glimpse of Sub-Zero retreating to his room.

Seeing the look of disappointment on his face Siro patted him on the back, "Yeah, he doesn't eat with us." Sitting at the table he added, "And don't bother trying to get a peak, he'll hear you coming up the stairs."

"We've tried." Taja added.

Johnny sat down and poked at his food a bit, before sarcastically saying, "He's a real people person isn't he?"

"Total charmer." Taja quipped back.

* * *

**w00t!**

**Got this up pretty fast~! Trying to catch up :T **

**Had to rewrite a part, but that was fixed quickly enough. Sub-Zero gets a bit of development here, but that's about it. Things'll get moving again in the next chapter where they'll be heading out.**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8 Cyber Initiative

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 8: Cyber Initiative**

"**WHAT**!? He failed!?"

The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei's furious voice rang throughout the walls of this throne room. If it wasn't for the thick stone walls his voice may have well been heard throughout the headquarters main building. The older man was shaking angrily on his throne, his hands gripped the arms tightly almost threating to rip a stone chunk off. The attendants, advisor and the unfortunate messenger who delivered the news felt their blood run cold in fear. Their leader had been in a foul mood lately, and it only seemed to be getting worse as of late. Further even though he was in his mid-seventies the Grandmaster was still deadly, if he saw fit he could kill anyone of them and had done so before.

The messenger gulped fearfully as he did his best to conceal his shivering fits, "….Grandmaster….with all due respect…Sub-Zero's group did kill their target, and Sub-Zero himself killed Kougar's target and reclaimed the bodies." He looked at his master hesitantly, the anger brewing behind his master's dark eyes made him freeze up in fear, "I don't think this was a failure master…The missions were completed…"

The Grandmaster's response to his words were to kick him across the room, he crashed against a wall with a painful smack. No one challenged this and wisely remained silent. As the messenger pulled himself up to his feet, kneeling again, the Grandmaster snarled hate dripping from his every word, "This…specter, this undead Shirai Ryu **DOG killed a whole SQUAD** of our warriors! Sub-Zero **FAILED **to kill him! The other kills are meaningless when we've been humiliated by an undead **DOG**!"

The Lin Kuei messenger lowered his head out of shame realizing what he said was true. Then he flinched as the Grandmaster snapped his attention back to him. He felt his heart stall a moment out of fear.

"Get out of my sight." He hissed coldly. The messenger dips his head in a bow before leaving the room as ordered. Hands curled into tight fists the Grandmaster paced about in front of his throne, his anger steadily building. This clan was slipping in its success rate, and it was absolutely infuriating, all of his predecessors had the clan working to near perfection! He wouldn't be the one that let the clan slip! Never!

It was the technology of the new era. It seemed to be advancing faster every year. By the time they developed methods around the last batch, new tech took had already replaced the previous gadgets. The Lin Kuei was having trouble keeping up, they kept having to get new tools just to adapt...but he did have an option that'd fix that. The Grandmaster calmed somewhat, yes, there was always that option. He'd been working on readying it, the leader of the Lin Kuei had seen such a time like this coming for a while. As much as he hated it, he had prepared for it.

Seeing his leader calm his adviser approached him, knowing that he had decided something he'd been waiting for him to begin, "Sir, are we going to start the initiative?"

"Yes," The Grandmaster answered in a hardened tone, "Begin the Cyber Initiative. I won't have the Lin Kuei become a failure or obsolete under by rule."

His adviser bowed his head, "Very well Grandmaster," He paused a moment, realizing they hadn't had agreed on the first participants, "Is there any you'd like to begin with?"

The room went silent for a moment as the Grandmaster pondered who he should begin with. He knew he could trust one member of the clan to willing go with the initiative. He just needed two good warriors to start with, to show his clan what good the Cyber Initiative would do. That'd it make the clan stronger that'd it'd perfect the clan. He narrowed his eyes, as well as eliminate all disloyalty. With that thought he decided on the second candidate.

"We'll start with my son Sektor and Cyrax"

"Seems the cat is out of the bag." Smoke said as he shifted uncertainly. He had been worried when he hadn't heard anything from Sub-Zero in a while. It was strange considering the mission he had been sent on was a typical one. Kill the criminal for their injustice.

Typically the blue assassin completed missions like that in no time. At the same time Smoke thought the situation was far too familiar for comfort. He had heard half of Kougar's squad had been burned alive. In the end it of course had turned out to be Scorpion. When Sub-Zero didn't return with his squad…he feared the worst. It had been both a relief and worrying when he heard his friend was alive, but had failed to kill the specter Scorpion.

"I'm certain things will be fine for him…" Cyrax said as the two of them stood in Smoke and Sub-Zero's room, though he did his best to sound convincing the Botswana warrior was just as worried as he was. He smiled warily, "He's the greatest warrior in our clan…the Grandmaster can't punish him to harshly."

Smoke gave his friend a serious look, clearly not buying his reassurance, "Cyrax, as much as I appreciate you trying to reassure me. We both know something is going on behind the scenes in the clan." Cyrax frowned grimly having no way to counter that. Smoke continued, "The Grandmaster's leniency has been all but gone lately. There's no telling what he's going to do."

The yellow clad assassin, furrowed his brow, "I know, I've never really trusted the Grandmaster…but it's only getting worse."

Smoke nodded silently in agreement. He sighed pulling a hand through his flowing, silver hair, "And I still have come no closer to remembering my past…and it bothers me more every year." He scrunched his brow, trying to remember his past before the Lin Kuei found him. To his frustration he recalled nothing but a blank slate. Smoke snorted bluntly, crossing his arms, "And of course I get no help."

"Of course not, they don't want to chance you trying to return to your home when you do." Cyrax pointed out bitterly, he had no home to return to so the clan knew that he had nowhere else to go. Smoke gave his friend a sympathetic look, knowing Cyrax had nothing left, nothing to return to. Sub-Zero and Smoke had become like brothers to him, but they'd never be able to replace the family he had for a short time in his life. Cyrax caught the sad look Smoke was giving him and waved it away, telling him he didn't want to talk about it. Smoke hesitantly did as his friend wanted.

"Maybe," Cyrax looked to his younger friend, there was a strangely hopeful look on his face, and then he said something Cyrax only dreamed of being possible, "Maybe we should leave."

Cyrax stared at the Czech assassin in utter shock, like he'd gone insane right before his eyes. His mouth hanging open Cyrax stuttered, "Wha-what!?" He had thought of it before but he couldn't believe Smoke would actually suggest it, the thought was one of suicide. A fool's dream, no one left the Lin Kuei. Cyrax looked Smoke over trying to find some hint that he was joking, but Smoke looked completely serious, and that worried him greatly, "Smoke if we did that we'd get hunted down by the Lin Kuei for the rest of our lives!"

"Cyrax we're some of the strongest members in the Lin Kuei! We could defend ourselves against them!" Smoke protested adamantly, Cyrax went silent for a moment thinking over the suggestion.

"What about Sub-Zero?" He said suddenly, Smoke dipped a brow in confusion, "This clan has been his home since he was born. I know he'd never turn on us, we all vowed never to fight each other, but do you think you could get him to leave? He's like a brother to you. Could you leave him behind if he decided to stay?"

Smoke stopped and looked down, somehow he hadn't considered that, "I guess…we'll have to wait until he returns to make our decision."

"Let's say he does come with us…." Cyrax said carefully not wanting to get Smoke's hope up, "Where would we go?" He questioned seriously, his tone becoming firm, "We're murders and don't really exist outside this compound. We have aliases yeah, but the Lin Kuei could track us through those, and there isn't many that would takes us in."

The two thought for a moment, tense silence forming between them, before Smoke spoke up. Even after what Cyrax said Smoke still tried to sound hopeful for their escape, "maybe we could get a Shaolin Temple to help us?'

"They're not exactly friends with us Smoke…" Cyrax pointed out dully.

"Yes, but it's worth a shot. Their monks Cyrax," He reminded his friend to emphasize the point, "They could be willing to help us flee from the Lin Kuei. They might take it as helping us get on road to help our souls." Smoke explained, this actually got Cyrax to think for a moment.

"Becoming a monk doesn't sound bad right about now." He admitted honestly, "And they do have good warriors, if we chose the right one we'd have a fighting chance. If Sub-Zero does agree…" Cyrax did his best to remind himself there was a chance their friend wouldn't agree, he didn't want to set himself up just to get knocked down, "with him we'd really have a chance to at least escape."

The agreement made Cyrax left to train on his own, to try and work out his worries and stress. Smoke remained in his room stretching his body out, trying to relax but a knotting anxiety in his stomach kept bothering him. He sighed shaking his head, it was no use. Typically he could ease up in no time at all, but everything seemed to be closing in around him. The Grandmaster was becoming unstable, the specter Scorpion was relentlessly hunting down Sub-Zero for honoring his brother, he was certain something was going on behind the scenes of their clan, and now the Grandmaster was pissed off that he didn't kill a man who was **already **dead.

Then there was their plan to escape…if he could somehow convince Sub-Zero to flee with them then they'd be set. Smoke supposed he could say that he'd have more chances to avenge Bi-Han by leaving, somehow…he shook his head. Smoke didn't feel right using his older brother's death like that. Not to mention he felt Kuai Liang was obsessed with revenge enough already. Smoke looked over to the space where Bi-Han used to occupy, they had long since removed his bed and furnishings. Sub-Zero had taken a few of his items to remember him by, two being his clan crest and arm guards; which Kuai Liang now wore. The space was empty but Smoke still felt a heaviness from it, it was still weighted by the strong presence Bi-Han had possessed.

A strong yet cold and distant presence. Smoke looked away from the space, as much as he hated to think it there had always been something about Bi-Han that unsettled him. Kuai Liang seemed oblivious to it, but then again he'd always looked up to his sibling despite the jealousy he bared towards him. They had all noticed how distant he became, becoming ever quieter, but Smoke felt something dark brewing in him. Something in his dark blue eyes looked hallow and tainted. He'd heard of how people, namely monks, said the warriors of the Lin Kuei were corrupted. Normally Smoke would refute this. Surely he, Cyrax and Sub-Zero weren't 'corrupted', but with Bi-Han…he had trouble arguing it. Smoke just felt there was something…dark lying underneath his surface.

Then again, maybe he had been dead long before he even died.

Smoke turned his attention to the doorway that led to the hall when there was a sudden knock. He was thankful for the sudden distraction as it took him from his rather depressing thoughts. Pulling the door open he was of course greeted by the sight of a fellow Lin Kuei. The two exchanged a quick salute before the Czech assassin said, "What am I needed for?"

"A mission," The Lin Kuei said casually, despite the fact it could mean the end of someone's life, and handed him a scroll.

Smoke grabbed the scroll and unrolled it, he looked to the mission specifics before rolling it back up. It was just another simple assassination. With his evaporation skills such missions were easily completed. He nodded to the other Lin Kuei and said he'd get right on it. His clansman nodded curtly before leaving him. Smoke turned to his room and got ready to gather his things, then he stopped. Pulling the scroll back out again he grinned when he saw the location. It was over in the direction of Zhu Zin! With luck he could run into Sub-Zero along the way and speak with his friend about his plan to defect from the Lin Kuei in complete safety.

With new determination Smoke quickly packed his things. He'd gather some supplies and then go speak to Cyrax right away about this new development. Feeling hopeful he began to wonder if the monks could possibly have methods of helping with his amnesia, or even have an idea of where his strange powers came from.

Elsewhere in the Lin Kuei headquarters Cyrax was hard at work doing his training. He'd been at it longer than usual, perhaps an hour longer than usual? He panted slightly as he downed some water then looked at his poor, beaten and ragged training post. The hunk of wood seemingly begging him to end the session for the day. The Botswana warrior took a breath to regain his regular breathing pattern. Sitting down on the ledge around the training area he decided to rest for a moment.

He wouldn't lie and say Smoke's idea to flee from the Lin Kuei was enticing, and growing ever more enticing as he thought about it. Being free from the clan was something he dreamed about. The life style he was in strained on him daily in physical, mental and spiritual manners. He knew what he did was wrong, he was a murder and a thief there was no way around it. That was what kept him up for most nights. How many families had he ruined? At the very least it had to be over fifty by now. He had killed criminals of all sorts, sure but that made what he did no better. He killed for money, yes most went to the clan but still.

Cyrax shook his head, dislodging the thoughts. He didn't need to get stuck on that train right now. He looked off towards Smoke's room, he wondered if Sub-Zero could be convinced to leave the clan with them. Cyrax had known the man for a good amount of his life. He was reasonable yes but very loyal to the clan. He wiped some sweat off his brow, and to add to it he was determined to honor his brother by taking his place in the clan. If Smoke could convince him to leave Cyrax would consider that a miracle. Still, Sub-Zero was more reasonable than most of the clan, so there was hope.

"Cyrax." A familiar, though not in a good way, voice called.

Looking up Cyrax saw what a younger version of the Grandmaster would probably looked like. It was his son Sektor. Getting up Cyrax mentally prepared himself for the arrogant assassin's attitude. Still his appearance had meaning, the Grandmaster's son at times delivered important news for his Father. That or they were to go on mission together, for some reason they were often assigned together. Much to Cyrax's unfortunate luck.

"Hello Sektor, do you have word from the Grandmaster or are we going on a mission?" He asked while holding his water in hand.

"My Father wishes to see you Cyrax." Sektor answered with his hands behind his back.

This puzzled Cyrax, the Grandmaster had never favored him in any particular manner. He was of a special ranking, hence why he had his colored uniform, but that only meant his skill was of a higher level. The Grandmaster only really favored Sub-Zero, but his real star assassin was Sub-Zero's late brother. Even Kuai Liang didn't have the same amount of favor his late brother had possessed.

"What does the Grandmaster want to see me for?" Cyrax questioned, he was faintly worried, was he in trouble? He hadn't done anything wrong. He stopped, had someone overheard Smoke and his plan to escape? The yellow uniformed assassin felt his blood run cold, he could be killed for that.

"Don't question it." Sektor said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes he says, "Just come with me. The Grandmaster has chosen you for something."

Cyrax calmed, he wasn't in trouble, still he wondered what it could be but he got himself to nod. Sektor looked him over a moment, he had seen his comrade go tense for a moment; however, he said nothing and led him down the hall. Cyrax was yet again puzzled when they didn't go to the Grandmaster's throne room or even head towards his private quarters. Cyrax stayed quiet as he followed Sektor down more halls, then down a stairway he'd never been down before. In fact he'd never been in this particular area before. He'd heard it was being reconstructed so the assassin had never given it any thought. The headquarters was regularly touched up, it was an old structure after all and needed modification to keep up with the newer era. Looking around he noticed this area of the headquarters looked a lot more modern. Was all of the headquarters going to look like this soon enough?

He wasn't exactly against that, however, he was a bit unnerved by how much it looked like a laboratory. In fact. That's exactly how it looked! What exactly was it that he had been chosen for? As they entered and open room Cyrax began quickly began to worry for his safety. He saw what looked like scientists. At the center of the room was two human-sized, upright, metal platform with restraints on them, and no sign of the Grandmaster. His heart began to race, he questioned Sektor but he couldn't take his eyes off the sight, "Sektor what is going on here!?"

Sektor didn't answer.

Instead Cyrax felt a needle dig into the side of his neck. Quickly he felt drowsy, and fell to the floor. He tried to pull himself up, blurred thoughts of fleeing clinging to his mind, and only managed to push himself onto his back.

He managed to hear Sektor sneer though seemingly clogged ears, "You underestimate the Lin Kuei Cyrax, the Grandmaster knows of you distrustful, disloyal, nature towards the clan but…that will be fixed in a moment…"

Smoke reached Cyrax's small room and upon opening the door he saw it was empty. He was a bit bewildered by it for a moment, Cyrax usually didn't train for this long. Thinking the older warrior was just working out stress he went over to his usual training spot. There were a few other warriors present but not Cyrax. Smoke was about to ask the warriors where Cyrax was when he felt someone grab his shoulder. Turning around he saw Sektor, the Czech warrior bristled momentarily seeing his Chinese comrade and took a few steps back to have some breathing room.

"Are you looking for something Smoke? Not often we see you over here with the regular warriors." Sektor commented snidely, smirking slightly to see some hints of agitation from Smoke at his remark.

"I was looking for Cyrax." Smoke answered normally trying to hide the stiffness in his voice.

"What for?" Sektor questioned, an undisguised hint of suspicion in his voice as he eyed the Czech trying to find tells of deceit.

Smoke narrowed his yellow eyes at Sektor's green ones and stiffened his shoulders showing he wasn't about to cower to the Grandmaster's son. Keeping his voice even yet keeping his defiant posture he steps closer to him, "Why would that be of any concern to you Sektor? I thought you couldn't care less what we did so long as we stayed out of your way and kept ourselves from dishonoring the clan."

His behavior didn't go unnoticed to Sektor but the red clothed assassin remained calm. For a moment it looked like he was going to comment but decided against whatever it was he was going to say just before he spoke. In an uncharacteristic manner he smiled, this caught Smoke off guard leaving an opening for Sektor to speak, "You right, it isn't my concern," He said leaving Smoke staring confusedly, "but, you won't find him. He was just sent away on mission. It was important and he had to leave right away."

Trying to compute the oddly compliant behavior of the assassin, who Smoke knew did not like him, he was only able to nod slightly, "Alright then…" Smoke looked at Sektor for a long moment before beginning to head back to his quarters, "I have my own mission to get to."

Sektor nodded to this, he knew about that, and let the super powered assassin leave the training area. The Grandmaster's son watched him leave, once he was out sight the Chinese man smirked before turning and leaving the area himself. He knew he had acted odd and Smoke's bewildered reaction was why he did it. All he needed to do was to stop him from searching for Cyrax and get on with his mission.

Heading down a few halls he arrived at his Father's quarters, knowing he was expected Sektor opened the door, shutting it behind him. He still saluted and bowed to his father through, "I've accomplished what you asked of me Grandmaster."

"Smoke does not suspect anything?" The Grandmaster asked as he poured some wine for himself.

"No, not a thing. He's gone on the mission you assigned to him to keep him away while Cyrax is modified." Sektor reported dutifully.

All the Grandmaster answered with was an even, "Good."

Sektor frowned for a moment, and only for a moment he was used to his Father being nigh impossible to impress. He felt his anger flare then again the original Sub-Zero did nothing but impress his Father. Since then **no one** could impress the Grandmaster, not him, not Smoke, not Cyrax, not even Bi-Han's own** brother**. Bi-Han had been everything the Grandmaster desired in a warrior he was obedient, loyal, merciless, remorseless, ruthless, and most of all, powerful. It was this that frustrated Sektor to no end, and when Bi-Han died…he silently celebrated. Still it had changed nothing, the original Sub-Zero was replaced with a new one. He was still outclassed by someone with skills he could never possibly match. That was why he hated them, no matter **what** he did he'd never be able to compare to them.

With the Cyber Initiative though…maybe that would change.

"Grandmaster." Sektor started, his Father looked to him telling him to go on, "I am to be the next one to be automated correct?"

"That is correct." The Grandmaster answered, he listened carefully for any hint of uncertainty but he found none. If anything his son sound vaguely eager. This pleased him.

"And I will be free from the slaving program correct?" He questioned, they had gone over this earlier but he just wanted to be certain. Surely his Father would not do such a thing to him. Right?

The Grandmaster flicked his eyes over to his son, now he heard uncertainty. He turned his body to face him, face remaining as stone cold as usual, "Yes. That was what I said only a while ago. You are to be my heir…eventually, so you will need your mind."

Sektor stiffened at the pause in his words, he balled his fists tightly. This was how his Father acted towards him. Like he was being forced to settle for having him as his son! It infuriated him to no ends, but he swallowed it. As he always did. Eventually, the Lin Kuei **would** be his. **Nothing**, would take that from him. It was his right!

"Now go," Sektor pushed his thoughts aside when his Father addressed him again, "Ready yourself for automation."

Sektor bowed before leaving, "Yes Grandmaster"

"So, where'd he go this time…?" Johnny Cage asked between taking gulps of water from his canteen.

They had been traveling for a while now. It would have been simpler to take a car, train or anything really, but when traveling with an assassin; one that refused to remove his mask, things got difficult. Kung Lao wasn't really bothered with it he was used to walking everywhere. On the other hand the famed actor had needed convincing to get him to travel on foot. Kung Lao had managed to tell him it'd help him with his training, which it would, and mentioned the temple would take quite a bit of walking to reach anyway. The Shaolin Monk also slipped in that Sub-Zero needed to return to his clan for a bit. While he mentioned that the assassin would never lead them to his clan's headquarters it did help convince the actor further, who was curious about how that would turn out.

Taja and Siro had remained back at Reyland's Imports, the trading post, at Kung Lao's request. That also took a bit of talking to get them to agree, but Kung Lao had remained firm in his view that it would be better for them to remain at the trading post. Where it was safe. He had of course considered the fact Scorpion had vowed to return, but what he wanted was Sub-Zero. The specter's obsessive nature would drive him to search for the half Cryomancer and as an assassin he'd be skilled enough to track them. Soon Kung Lao knew they would be hunted by the undead ninja.

Currently they were in the middle of the woods, in a small clearing not far from a stream. The day was still young and they would be on the move again soon, they were just resting for now. Kung Lao took a bite from a fruit he had, he glanced around them before answering the actor's question, "I'm sure he went to train Johnny."

"As usual…." Johnny commented dully, the assassin only really stayed around them when they were moving otherwise he went off somewhere to train. When they were moving he hardly ever spoke. When they trained he trained somewhere else. Johnny Cage understood that he was training so he could defeat this specter guy, but he had never seen anyone so obsessive. Then again he hadn't actually _seen_ it considering Sub-Zero wasn't ever really around or vocal about it.

"He'll rejoin us when we're about to leave." Kung Lao answered calmly.

"I know, I've noticed the pattern by now." Johnny stated, he looked around them trying to guess which direction their third party member had gone, "think we should check on him? I know he likes the whole lone wolf thing but can't exactly do that on a team."

Kung Lao said nothing for a moment before getting up, "Yes you're right, I'll go check on him." Johnny watched the monk go before taking another drink of his water, glad that the monk took his suggestion seriously. If anything Kung Lao was the unofficial leader of the group, often mediating between the actor and assassin if things got tense.

A bit further into the forest Sub-Zero was sitting on a large flat rock, he breathed in and out trying to focus his energy. His hand's fingers were curled inward like he was holding something. There he concentrated his ice powers. The misty ice energy slowly began to form a solid shape. It stretched out past the side of his hand and began to fill the space between his fingers and palm. Stopping he looked at what he created, immediately he was disappointed it hadn't even come close to what he had envisioned.

Sub-Zero had envisioned a dagger…but all he got was a somewhat pointed chunk of ice. Growling in frustration he chucked it with the other failed constructs, upon hitting the rock it shattered like the rest of them. He'd been trying since they'd left the trading post. While his constructs were gaining more defined shape, other than a chuck of ice, they were frail and didn't take the shape he wanted them too. What really frustrated him was how he had made so little progress since they left.

The Lin Kuei assassin knew Scorpion would be trailing them, eventually he'd have to face the specter again. When that happened he wanted to have some new tricks to throw at him when he showed up. If he was going to defeat the specter then he needed to expand on his powers, get more offensive with his ability. To his growing frustration he hadn't learned one new skill with his powers.

Hearing someone approaching Sub-Zero became alert and looked towards the source of the sound. Seeing the monk Kung Lao he relaxed. The monk looked at him then to the pile of melting shattered ice. Looking back to Sub-Zero Kung Lao said, "I thought I'd find you doing this. You haven't succeeded in what you're trying to do yet?"

Sub-Zero said nothing, not wanting to admit his failures. Kung Lao, being used to the assassin's behaviors approached him, "You're frustration is what is impeding your progress."

"Then what do you think I should do? It's difficult to not be frustrated when I have not made any progress since we left!" Sub-Zero snapped, beginning to feel annoyed, both at Kung Lao's words and his failure to progress.

Kung Lao remained calm, he knew his drive to defeat Scorpion would make him easily frustrated when he wasn't moving towards that goal, "Have you tried meditating before you train?"

"What? How would that help me train?" Sub-Zero questioned, wrinkling his brow at the monk.

"As I said before it helps clear the mind of outside thoughts. If you have cleared mind you'll be able to function at your fullest. No emotions or distracting thoughts to obstruct you as you train." He looked to Sub-Zero who arched a brow, clearly thinking about what the monk said. Kung Lao then added, "Sub-Zero, do you have a habit of over thinking things?"

Sub-Zero was caught off guard back the question and pulled his head back a bit, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't mean anything negative." Kung Lao said honestly before continuing, "But it would explain things, you trouble sleeping and you issues with expanding on your power."

The blue and black clad assassin went silent for a moment, he remembered what his friend Smoke had said to him once and nodded, "Yes, I do over think things…" He admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed by it at the moment.

The Shaolin Monk merely nodded, "its fine we all have our flaws. We just need to learn to work on them."

"So you believe meditation will help me learn to expand my powers?" Sub-Zero questioned, "Are you saying that with my mind cleared, that it'll be easier work on expand my power?"

Kung Lao nodded again, "That's exactly it. Elemental powers work differently, all powers work and respond differently to emotions. A clear mind helps work on all of them to some degree. You ice ability doesn't respond well to a troubled mind it seems, frustration and anger will not help it develop at the rate you like. Ice is related more towards calmer emotions, though it does have traits of wrath."

Sub-Zero remained silent as Kung Lao spoke so the monk continued, "I'll help you meditate, and once we're done I'll leave you to your training. Is that fine with you Sub-Zero?"

After a moment of thought Sub-Zero nodded in agreement. Kung Lao sat beside Sub-Zero and they both posed in the proper position for meditation. Once again Sub-Zero felt a pleasant calming sensation come over him. One by one the troubling thoughts in his mind were put aside until he could think clearly again. Breathing in and out in a rhythmic pattern Sub-Zero felt at ease. When the session was over he looked to the monk as he got up, Kung Lao bowed respectfully and left the assassin to his own devices.

Sub-Zero feeling calmer, focused the ice energy in one hand again, this time he purposely repeated what he did last time. Trying to find flaws in his process. As expected he got the same flimsy ice construct. The half Cryomancer hummed thoughtfully, maybe he needed to do more than just picture a dagger in his mind. Maybe he was asking for too much detail at once? Both could be the answer. He was about to toss the useless piece of ice aside when he got an idea. Holding the ice in hand, the construct staying solid in contact with his cold being, he began infusing more cold energy into it.

This time he imagined the weight he felt when he held a dagger. As he did he could feel the ice construct grow to match the weight. Looking to it he could feel the ice chunk was denser. Next he imagined the shape of the blade, carefully he changed the shape of the pointed part. The blade was dull but he digressed. Section by section Sub-Zero managed to create the shape of a dagger, though the blade was still dull.

For a moment he felt pride, but it was dampened by how long it had taken for him to make a simple shape. Quickly he dismissed that, this was the point. Taking his time he learned how to accomplish what he wanted, now he'd work on making them more quickly. He had made progress, and Sub-Zero was content with it. For the moment.

He turn his attention to the blade. Feeling his finger along where the blade was supposed to be sharp he felt nothing but ridged ice. He gripped his fingers along the sides of the blade focusing his ice energy there, willing the ice to be sharper. Concentrating he focused his mind on the sharpness he had felt when daggers had cut him before. He had plenty of moments to focusing on considering his profession.

Looking to the blade now he could see a noticeable difference, it looked more defined now, more pointed. Placing his finger at the blade he sliced the ice weapon across the tip of his finger. He was pleased when he saw a thin line of red seep through his skin. Sub-Zero's ice dagger was nicely sharp. Sealing the cut shut he decided to stand and test his dagger on something stronger. He turned to a sturdy looking tree with thick bark. With a swipe his dagger cut through the bark.

Now for a real test. His ice dagger could cut the bark but could it be stabbed into it and not break? Durability was always the biggest issue with his ice constructs. He looked to the ice dagger he held, it felt heavier, so he figured it should be dense. Pulling his arm back he shoved the dagger into the tree. He arched a brow noticing it hadn't broken, or at least he it didn't seem like it had. Pull the dagger away from the tree he sighed when he heard a snap, the blade had broken off from the hilt.

Back to square one it seemed. Still he looked at the blade, now embedded in the tree, that would do damage against a person. He smirked to himself, he typically never used actual weapons. His ice power was easily effective enough to overpower most opponents; however, he now saw that to be an arrogant mistake. If he could make weapons with his ice though, he'd be able to combat opponents with weapons and powers on even grounds, along with not be weighed down as bad. Of course the main reason was to deal more damage to Scorpion when he faced him next.

Sub-Zero concentrated and created another ice dagger, it was better than his last attempt. Few errors here and there, an odd chip in butt of the hilt, but he could recognize it as a dagger. There was a dull sharpness to the blade but all around it was an improvement. Infusing more ice energy he corrected the errors. Sub-Zero grinned under his mask, he was improving already! He paused a moment, somberly wondering how his brother would think of the new skill he was learning with his ability. He'd never seen his brother create such a weapon…

The Lin Kuei shook the thought from his head and continued with his training.

"Took you long enough. So how's Jack Frost doing?" Johnny Cage asked casually as Kung Lao returned, he wondered what had taken the monk so long to return. He wondered if the assassin had made it difficult to find him, but he'd find out shortly the reason why.

"He's doing fine." Kung Lao answered, "It took me a while because I was helping him with his training. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"It's nothing, just wondered what kept you." Johnny said normally before looking a bit curious, "So what is he working on?"

"Ice weapons." Kung Lao answered, feeling no need to keep it a secret from him, "He was having trouble forming them properly. His mind was too muddled with his thoughts so I helped him by having a meditation session."

"Did it work?" Johnny questioned, wondering if something like meditation could really help someone learn a skill faster.

"I'm not certain I left him alone after that." Kung Lao answered, Johnny looked disappointed by this, "But I'm sure that even if it didn't work Sub-Zero would continue his training until he got some sort of improvement in this new skill."

Johnny rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, sounds like him. Especially considering the reason _why_ he's training so hard." The actor thought for a moment, "Hey, Kung Lao." The monk hummed acknowledging what he said, "do you think Sub-Zero killing this undead guy; Scorpion, will really solve anything?"

Kung Lao was silent for a moment, leaving Johnny to wonder if the monk would answer him at all. The Shaolin Monk knew how he felt about Sub-Zero's drive to get revenge on the specter for killing his brother, but he wouldn't tell Johnny what he thought. It wasn't place to say what he felt, it was Sub-Zero's and what he did in the end was his decision alone.

"Revenge is a dangerous game Johnny."

* * *

**Wow. I actually wrote most of this in one day, but then I went on a vacation with my family. :T I didn't bring my laptop along so I could really enjoy it. Not that I would have had time anyway. I finished another story of mine so that's done but I'm starting a new one! Another Mortal Kombat one! This one is about Scorpion's back story, how he met his wife Kana and rejoined the Shirai Ryu to provide for his family. It'll go all the way up to before he kills Bi-Han and will be titled "Kindling of Wrath" thanks to Renagade Rex Sphinx for helping me with the title! Anyway I'll be starting it next thing since I finished this!**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review!**


	10. Chapter 9 Burning Resentment

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 9: Burning Resentment **

Scorpion growled to himself as he paced about his crude abode, one of his many hide-a-ways he had in the NetherRealm. He couldn't call any of the places he hid to get away from the chaos that was this realm a home, because he had no home anymore. It was said home is where your heart is, his heart was with his family and his family was gone. Therefore he had no home anymore. Further, despite this being his main hiding area Scorpion only had few things stored away in the little crevice, a few sharpening tools, spare weapons, things to fix his armoring, and etc. It looked like some stuff had been tossed in the area more than a dwelling. He had some things to sit on but no bed, he didn't need to sleep so he had no use for such a large object.

The current reason he was pacing about was the simple fact his wound still wasn't completely healed! His ribs were still aching as well but most of the other wounds had been long gone. If he was going to face that wretched new Sub-Zero he needed to be at full strength! He had beaten the whelp twice before but he wanted to be at a hundred percent to ensure that he'd succeed. Further he didn't want any weakness for the lowly, underhanded Lin Kuei to be able to exploit. Scorpion looked to the wound in question, he could move his arm again, but it was stiff and ridged in movement. It still pained him to move it. The monk had done a number on him that was for certain.

The specter couldn't wait any longer, the longer he remained idle the more chance he risked his mind drifting off into his memories. He couldn't stand that pain. Scorpion looked off into the endlessness of the NetherRealm. There was one thing he could do that'd speed up his recovery. The NetherRealm was full of Sorcerers, especially in the city of Necros. He could force one of them to heal his wound.

With narrowed pale yellow eyes Scorpion left his hiding area, teleporting to the outskirts of Necros. Scorpion hated this place, he hated the NetherRealm itself, the place was foul and disturbing beyond belief, but it was hell after all. It was **supposed** to be the most rotten place imaginable. The beings born in the realm it made no difference to them what atrocities occurred. They were born and made to be cruel and evil beings. Though it was mainly selfishness, they only cared for themselves, no one could be really trusted in this place. One that fell to this realm weren't much better off, of course it was a punishment after all. Most went mad from the pain eventually twisting and submitting to the realm influence, or became mindless husks. Few even came to like being in the realm!

Scorpion counted himself lucky he'd was strong enough to resist succumbing to the realm's infectious dark aura. The specter paused a moment, reflecting on his rage that consumed him when it was woken enough. Well, not tainted as much as others, he still had most of his mind to work with. Scorpion grunted as he walked down the molten rock ground towards the city. The gates were open for the moment, but they'd close if the revenants got too active. The undead were considered vermin if anything, and like vermin, there were many of them. If they gathered together and went to city they'd overrun the place. Thankfully they were too stupid to formulate such a plan.

The vengeful specter ignored the sites of impaled bodies scattered about around the entrance of the city. It was a common sight to see tormented souls in flesh husks impaled around for all to see and torment. Or for the zombies to feast upon, keeping them busy till guards or bored citizens came to kill them. It also wasn't a rare sight to see the bodies still moving, begging to be freed. If they were still able to speak that was, must just begged through whining or sad groans. Scorpion paid them no mind though, there was nothing he could do to help them, that and he had his own agenda to tend to.

He needed to find a sorcerer that was capable of healing his wounds. While that wouldn't be very difficult he needed to find something to pay for the treatment. Considering he had no money on him, he'd need something the sorcerer to find of value. Sorcerers were often cowardly, they hardly ever left the safety of the city they dwelled in. Partly for good reason, the NetherRealm drained their energy if they ventured too far into it. Scorpion of course had no issue at all with that, he was stronger in the NetherRealm. It was easier for his flames to burn here. He had even planned on dragging the new Sub-Zero down to the NetherRealm to put a fitting end to his accursed bloodline!

The issue being with the sorcerer he didn't want to end up having to go on a treasure hunt for a damned item in order to pay them. Or, if he wasn't careful end up under a spell, there were plenty of Necromancers running around, and he was an undead. While he was sure defy lesser ones, the masters he wasn't so sure of and he wouldn't risk it.

Frist thing first he had to find one, the specter moved though the tall, stone gates, metal doors hung inward, no doubt burning hot from the heat of the NetherRealm. The hot metal doors helped discourage the revenants if they ventured too close. Looking around, Scorpion immediately caught the eyes of a few citizens of the city. Mainly due to the assassin gear he was wearing. Others, the Oni, could smell he was undead and eyed him closely, seeing that he was wounded. Scorpion shot them an aggravated look, he was wounded yes but he was far from being easy prey for the flesh eating Oni.

Getting far enough away from the Oni that stared at him like vultures Scorpion looked forward, heading over to the smaller housing area of Necros. Scorpion hoped to find a sorcerer willing to work for simple things, food, body parts, things it'd be easy to get a hold of. Plenty of sorcerers needed, 'ingredients' for their blasted spells and potions. The vengeful specter had no qualms about killing any being in this realm. They'd have no qualms destroying him so it was fair to do the same.

Walking through the dark, black stone streets of the city made the already grim and dark atmosphere even more apparent. Scorpion had become accustom to the place, it was nothing new, though he was still disgusted by the morbid displays littered throughout the place. Pressing onward he'd heard that there was a sorceress that offered her services in exchange for ingredients or test subjects, preferably Oni. The ones back by the entrance would have done, but even though killing one another was hardly a crime in the NetherRealm Scorpion didn't want to deal with the possibility of getting mobbed. That would be annoying. He'd just find some Oni elsewhere, they were easy enough to spot.

"There's the walking flesh snack!"

Scorpion looked over his shoulder to see some of the Oni from before standing behind him. Looking at him with salivating mouths. There were three of them. Should be enough to sway the sorceress. Scorpion narrowed his pale yellow eyes, hand reaching for his chained Kunai. Before the Oni lunged at him he tossed it at the main one, impaling it into his heart.

"Come here!" Scorpion barked jerking the chain back, bringing the Oni to him. The Oni dragged along the ground, shocked from the attack. Stomping his foot down on his face Scorpion stopped the demon's movement before shooting a scathing glare to the other two Oni who now knew they had chosen the wrong target.

A while later Scorpion roughly shoved the door of the sorceress he had been seeking open. A loud slam followed suit. The specter was aggravated that he had searched for this damned woman for over an hour. Scorpion was sporting a few more small wounds from his fight with the Oni. The beasts fought fiercely, knowing he was going to kill them. He glared at the Nether woman in front of him, she looked back at him inquiringly. Judging by the cauldron in front of her she had been in the middle of some damn black magic. Scorpion didn't care what she was doing at the moment, he wanted his wounds healed and that was all.

"And for what reason did you nearly break my door for?" The sorceress inquired with an arched brow. If it hadn't been the fact she was faced with what she believed to be a specter she might have been more aggravated, but the being's prescience left her intrigued.

"You will heal my wounds." Scorpion demanded with a growled, still aggravated. If the woman didn't take his payment he'd make her heal him somehow.

"Is that so?" The sorceress questioned, slightly amused, with an arched brow. Seeing he was dragging something behind him she pointed to it, getting an idea of what it was, "Is that my payment?"

"Be glad I bothered to get you one…" Scorpion advised coldly as he tossed the carcass onto the sorceress's table causing several things to get knocked off, and broken as a result.

The sorceress ignored this and examined what Scorpion had brought her, she hummed while inspecting, "Young, has all teeth, horn is intact, some internal damage but this is a good specimen overall."

Next she went over and looked at Scorpion's wounds, the specter stiffened as the Nether woman looked him over. He didn't like her being close to his person, but thankfully it was short lived. The sorceress waved her hand as if dismissing him. Scorpion narrowed his eyes irately as she spoke casually to him, "I'm afraid I'll need a bit of a larger payment for wounds like yours, that shoulder of yours has deep damage to it."

Expecting this Scorpion pulled his chained Kunai forward, he had been dragging it along prior. The sound of something dragging brought the attention of the sorceress back to him and to her surprise she saw Scorpion presenting her with two other Oni bodies. The damage was varying but three specimen to make ingredients out of was plenty for her.

"I'm sure this is enough of a payment." Scorpion stated flatly.

"Oh yes," She answered excitedly, her blood red eyes lighting up happily as she clapped her hands together, "that'll do plenty. Place them on the table with the other, then" The sorceress answered before motioning to a chair, "have a seat while I prepare something to heal those wounds of yours."

Scorpion grunted and pulled his chained Kunai out of the Oni bodies before tossing them onto the table before he sat down on the chair. He eyed the sorceress carefully as she made some sort of concoction that was supposedly going to heal his wounds. He didn't know much about magic so he wouldn't exactly know how a healing potion for an undead was supposed to look but he still kept his eyes open for anything suspicious. When the Nether woman came back he went on alert looking for any tells of suspicion. She was holding some sort of large cup with a somewhat thick looking liquid inside. Nothing looked wrong, but that could be deceiving so he kept his eyes on her.

Seeing that the specter was tense and clearly mistrusting the sorceress decided she'd better be careful. Otherwise she could end up roasted before she got to dissect her future ingredients. Standing at the side with his wounded shoulder she says, "This will feel a bit strange…" She stalled a moment when Scorpion snapped his attention to her, "But that's because it'll be forcing the wounds to heal." The Nether woman explained quickly.

Scorpion thought this over for a moment. It made sense, to him at least. He huffed easing up ever so slightly, "Get on with it."

With permission the sorceress poured the liquid onto the specter's shoulder wound. As she had forewarned once the substance seeped into the wound it began to force it to close. It was a clenching, stinging pain but it didn't last too long and soon he felt a relieving feeling coming from his shoulder. Glancing at it he saw the wound was indeed gone, but to be sure he rolled his shoulder again. It responded much better this time, moving smoothly as he wanted it too. It felt a bit sore but he could manage easily with that. Once he finished inspecting the wound the sorceress felt she was free to continue and fixed the rest of his wounds. When she was finished Scorpion got up inspecting himself, he was finally ready to resume his hunt. Without another word Scorpion teleported out of the NetherRealm and back to Zhu Zin in Earthrealm.

When the specter left it a burst of flame the sorceress looked to the corpses on her table with anticipation, but she restrained her desire to cut them up and left her home. She walked from her home to the Quan Chi's palace. Once allowed through the entrance she went up to the demon Necromancer's throne and bowed to him. Her presence seemed to please Quan Chi who grinned slightly.

"So you've healed Scorpion's wounds?" He asked, the sorceress, as expected she nodded, "Then he has returned to Earthrealm?"

"Yes, Lord Quan Chi." The sorceress answered dutifully.

"Good, the specimen you requested will be delivered to your home shortly. Dead but intact as you asked." Quan Chi said looking pleased with the Nether Woman's work, Scorpion being injured was risk to his plan, it was taking too long to simply wait for him to heal. The faster he was healed the better for him.

"Thank you, Lord Quan Chi." The Nether resident said thankfully with a bow of her head, though inwardly excited she kept her reserve.

"Yes, yes, you may go now." Quan Chi said dully waving her way, he was done with her presence. Moment later the woman was gone and he grinned, chuckling amusedly to himself, "It's easy to get things done when people don't know that their doing your work for you." The NetherRealm castle was then filled with the sound of his dark laughter.

In a flash of hell fire Scorpion appeared back in Zhu Zin in the area he had fought the new Sub-Zero for the second time, he looked around at the city he could still see the damage from the fight. For a moment Scorpion felt minute guilt for damaging innocents home but it was quickly dashed as he knew no innocents had been _actually_ harmed in the battle. They could fix the damage on their own. He had his own problems to deal with. First off was locating where the monk…Scorpion paused, what was his name? He had sworn that the wretched Lin Kuei Sub-Zero had called his name.

Ku Lee? Was that it? Scorpion stood still as he retraced his memory of that night. He felt irate at himself when he had trouble recalling if his guess was correct. He had been so focused on killing the ice ninja he hadn't really paid attention to what he said unless he knew it was an insult towards him. He growled slightly, at times being a specter was troublesome. His anger at times over took him so well he had trouble recalling what exactly happened. Blind rage was all too real for him. He looked at the city, as corrupted as it was there were still innocents dwelling here. Kung Lao had been right to worry about his fire harming someone, but he had also been wrong to defend the Lin Kuei for no reason!

Scorpion suddenly jumped to a darkened building landing on the slanted roof top, he roughly gripped it to keep himself from sliding off. He tore his mind from the bit of anger developing in his mind. He needed to focus, he needed to recall the monk! If he didn't it'd be more difficult to locate Sub-Zero. The Shirai Ryu specter worried though that the Lin Kuei had already left, run home to his masters. Finding the Lin Kuei headquarters would be difficult task, the Shirai Ryu had tried to locate it for centuries to no avail. Even though he was undead and no longer aged Scorpion wanted to kill the bastard Sub-Zero soon as able.

The specter growled to himself, his mind was getting off task again. Sitting on top of tall building Scorpion closed his eyes in order to focus himself. He drowned out the noise of people below and focused on the whispering of the wind. It was beginning to pick up slightly but the specter's hood shielded him from most of it. Forcing his mind away from his revenge, for the time being, he focused on the last fight with Sub-Zero. Concentrating he tried to recall everything the blue assassin had said after the monk had shown up. He knew he called out his name when he first appeared. Slowly the specter began testing names to what he remembered. He knew it was a two part name, first part starting with a K...the second part started with an L…

Kun…Kung? Yes that sounded correct. Kung Lee…no that wasn't right, Kung Lo…closer but something was off. The specter focused his mind back on what the Lin Kuei had said.

_"This fight is not yours **Kung Lao**!"_

Scorpion's eyes widened for a second as he got the monk's name. He got to his feet, now he needed to locate him. He doubted the monk was known for wearing a bladed hat in the city through. Kung Lao seemed like the type to avoid killing and using deadly force, he had repeatedly given him the option to leave. Regardless Scorpion was willing to harm him in order to get the information he needed. Though, he'd like to avoid killing the monk, he had been willing to before…but then his rage was driving him. The monk was following what he had been taught, what he believed in. Scorpion could respect that, though he thought it foolish to let wretched beings like the Lin Kuei live. If necessary he'd fight him to get to Sub-Zero yet again.

Still, he looked down at the people in the streets below, they blissfully unaware of the unholy being watching them from above. Scorpion became somewhat calm at the moment, if he was able to, he'd take the fights elsewhere. If he was able to.

Traveling along the rooftops of Zhu Zin once more Scorpion began to scan the city for the monk. If he was lucky he would spot him. Then again he hadn't really paid attention to his features, the hat hadn't helped with that either. If he had to he'd question a few people. He'd search every inch of the city if he had to.

At Reyland's Imports, Siro and Taja were carrying on business as usual, though the gap left by Kung Lao leaving left things rather off at times. Taja was straightening the trading shop, she swore people left all their manners at home when they went shopping. That and got incredibly lazy. It really irked her when they just let food goods drop on the floor, fruits and vegetables were salvaged more easily but other things not so much. She shook her head as he put the foods in the right bins. Taja looked up from her task, looking at her friend for a moment before slowly beginning to speak, "So…how do think Kung Lao's doing?"

Siro looked at Taja for a moment, he began to help clean up the shop before he gave her an answer, "So long as Sub-Zero didn't turn on them. I'm sure their fine."

Taja wrinkled her brows at the man's blunt answer, "You still don't trust him do you?"

"He came to Zhu Zin to have two men killed. Tore up the south side of the city fighting with a demon, and interrogated Kung Lao after he helped him. He's also killed for money for most of his life." Siro listed while he continued to work. Pausing his duty he looked up at Taja, "So no I don't trust him," He eyed his friend a moment, "Do you?"

Restacking a sack of potatoes Taja answered sounding a tad amused, "More than you do obviously, but that's not saying much."

The man gave her a vaguely annoyed look but didn't voice his annoyance before finishing what he was doing, folding some shirts, "Well, clearly." Siro retorted amusing his friend, finishing with his section he headed back towards the hall that lead to the housing part of the building, "You want a drink?"

"Sounds good. I'll just have some water though." Taja answered while she focused on cleaning up the place for tomorrow.

Siro nodded, but she didn't notice that. She did hear him leave the room though as she continued to sort the place out. A sudden, gasp followed by a gagging noise quickly ripped her attention from her chore and threw her into a startled panic. Dropping what she was holding she bolted for the hall. Only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw the specter that Sub-Zero had fought holding Siro by the neck against the wall. Siro spotted her out of the corner of his eyes and tried to shoo her away with his hand but she didn't listen. She was too stubborn to leave her friend in a situation like this, even if he did act like a pig sometimes.

"Hey!" Taja called trying to get Scorpion's attention but only managed to get the tall specter glance at her, though she couldn't tell that due to his blank eyes, clearly he wasn't intimidated or concerned by her presence. Taja rolled her hands into fist as she firmly stood where she was, "Let him go! Siro has done nothing to you!"

Scorpion had known the woman was present but had hoped his presence would scare her away. Obviously that hadn't worked, Kung Lao's friends were more loyal than he thought, although he should have expected it in retrospect.

Holding Siro against the wall firmly by the neck Scorpion answered the woman but kept his eyes on the man, "That is true, but he has information I **need**." Siro gritted his teeth under Scorpion's hold, the specter could easily kill him right now and he was far from comfortable with that. Siro tensed when Scorpion turned his hooded head to Taja, "So do you. Give me the answers I seek and I'll leave. Don't and I'll **make** one of you tell me."

Scorpion's serious tone made Taja tense up to the point she felt she was unable to move. Keeping her eyes locked with his pale yellow ones she felt like she was staring into a burning inferno of hate. Despite that she noticed he was significantly calmer than before, was it because Sub-Zero wasn't present? Taja guessed so, and she was correct.

The fact let her relax just enough to speak, "And what do you want us to tell you?"

"Where is Sub-Zero? I know that you're friends of the monk Kung Lao who saved him." Scorpion demanded. A street punk he 'spoke with' told him that Kung Lao owned this trading post. The punk apparently had a minor dispute with Kung Lao after the monk defeated him in a fight. Scorpion didn't care for his issue, it was a weak form of hate, a pathetic reason. Still the man had given him the information he needed.

Taja looked to Siro trying to get some sort of signal to tell her is she should talk or not. All Siro did was look back at her unsurely, he didn't know either. Swallowing a stone in her throat she spoke to the specter, "He's not here, he left to go to a Shaolin temple."

"You didn't tell me where Sub-Zero went…" Scorpion said with a low growl, he wasn't patient enough to deal this woman trying to give him the run-a-around.

"I don't know…" Taja answered stiffly, she kept looking at Siro. There was very little chance of him getting from the specter on his own.

Scorpion narrowed his eyes at her, she had hesitated to answer, "You're lying…" He said anger beginning to show more in his voice. Why were there so many defending Sub-Zero!? He could understand his clan mate, but these two had no reason to be protect him. Was it because of Kung Lao? That had to be it…surely these two didn't trust him.

"Why protect him? What reason do you have? Did the monk Kung Lao tell to be silent?" Scorpion question, for the moment wanting an answer to his agitated confusion over the location of his sworn enemy.

Taja frowned tensely, she was playing with literal fire. Hell fire to be exact. She wasn't sure how to answer this question, but she could tell the longer she waited to answer the more irate the hell spawn got. She needed to think of something quick, all she could think of was honesty. She gave Siro one last concerned look before saying, "Our friend is with him. That's why we can't tell you."

A look of understanding came over Scorpion face, now it made sense. They didn't want him to harm their friend. He could work with this. He loosened his grip on Siro's throat just enough for the man to notice the difference. Calming his tone he says, "I will not harm your friend. I'm only after Sub-Zero. Tell me which Shaolin Temple they headed for and I won't attack him."

The ex-thief was a bit surprised by the sincerity in Scorpion's voice, considering he was a soul bound to hell, but she still couldn't quite get herself to talk. Johnny was also with them and Sub-Zero was going to help them in the Mortal Kombat tournament. She bit her lower lip trying to decide then she realized something, "We don't know which…"

Scorpion glowered at the woman, "I don't have patience, so do not try and test it! Just tell me where which templet their headed to your friend won't be killed!"

The specter was distracted when Siro managed to say something, his voice hoarse but still managed to get the hell spawn's attention, "She's telling the truth…Kung Lao didn't tell us because he didn't want us to follow him. Wanted to keep us out of danger."

'Debatable whether it worked or not…' Taja thought to herself considering they were being interrogated by a being straight from hell itself.

The Shirai Ryu ninja thought about this for a moment, it made sense clearly the two weren't combat experts. They'd never last in a real fight, a fight to the death. The thought spark something in Scorpion's mind. The Lin Kuei scum was going to be participating in the Mortal Kombat tournament. He shook the though from his mind, no he wouldn't settle for waiting to participate in some foolish tournament.

"Which temple does Kung Lao come from?" Scorpion question, might as well go for the obvious at this point. He narrowed his eyes when they paused again, what patience he had was close to snapping, "I'll repeat, your friend won't be harmed. My only interest is killing the Lin Kuei!"

Taja, jolted when the specter barked the last part swearing it was like a mad wolf snarling at her. Once again Siro spoke up, "An old temple to the west, away from any village or city. He claimed it was one of the oldest his sect has."

The red headed woman stared at him, what was he doing? They couldn't trust this foul tempered to control himself enough to leave their friend unharmed. He swore he'd kill Kung Lao for getting in the way last time! At the same time she liked the thought of not being burned to death with unholy fire.

"His sect?" Scorpion questioned, if he knew the particular group of Shaolin he was looking for that'd narrow his search down. Especially if it was one of the smaller sects.

"I think he called it the White Lotus." Siro answered, he; namely his throat, was sweating. The specter gave off a lot of heat, it was like he was being grabbed by steam. The literal polar opposite of Sub-Zero's bone chilling body heat, though it could hardly be called that.

Scorpion narrowed his eyes, not out of annoyance but out of intrigue. He'd heard of the sect from his clan. How many had fallen trying to take items from their temples. The White Lotus was an old and strong sect. They had the best warriors, skilled enough to stand up to both the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei. Scorpion's last mission as a mortal had been to steal a map from a temple, he knew how skilled their fighters were. Out of respect for the monks he hadn't killed any of them, though the first Sub-Zero hadn't been nearly as kind. The man has slaughtered any that got in his way, Scorpion was one of those victims. His human self anyway. It disgusted him how anyone thought the original Sub-Zero had honor.

The specter shook his mind from his angering thoughts. Kung Lao being a White Lotus made sense, he was obviously skilled. Scorpion could work with this, he knew the symbol of the White Lotus. The emblem being a white lotus of course.

Scorpion released Siro from his grip letting the man hunch over slightly holding his red throat. His breath was a bit labored from the experience. The specter took a few steps away from the two so he'd be able to teleport without burning them. He looked back at them saying, "You have my word your friend won't be harmed."

With that Scorpion teleported out of the building reappearing on a mostly unused rock path, the rocks were scorched by the specter's reappearance. He knew this path lead towards one of the temples he knew that belong to the White Lotus. It was in the direction the man had given him. He'd wait a while for Kung Lao and Sub-Zero to arrive. Scorpion creased his brow, why was the Lin Kuei traveling with the monk? Was it possible the monk was also going to be in the tournament? The White Lotus would want to protect their realm from Outworld so it was likely. Scorpion scoffed when he recalled that the White Lotus was supposedly founded by a god and some warrior. He didn't remember the exact details of the groups founding.

Scorpion, his soul being bound to hell itself wasn't too fond of the thought of gods. Did he hate them? No, not exactly, but he wasn't a worshiper either. If anything he had a bitterness towards them, his family, his clan had been slaughtered but they had done nothing! He glowered at the path ahead of him, it didn't matter. He wasn't about to attack the temple, the god's followers were safe form his wrath.

Sub-Zero was once again training by himself, he'd near perfected his ice dagger, mediation before training was really helping him focus and focus was key in shaping his ice. Once he got the general shape down it had all been downhill from there. Now making the ice sharp as a real dagger was simple. He still had a few issues with making the ice sturdy enough to not break in one hit but so long as he could at least stab something, or rather someone, once he was fine with that. He could make another.

Today he was feeling like he could tackle something harder. Today he was going to try and make an ice blade. A blade would be much more useful to him. Though he rarely used a blade all Lin Kuei had training in weapons common to assassination. Better to have the skill than to not have it and need it later.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to up and make a sword he decided to start with a base. He created an ice dagger first, to his liking the ice weapon formed quickly. Testing the blade Sub-Zero found it to be nice and sharp. Exhaling he took a deep breath and closed his eyes concentrating, ice energy began to glow from his hand and crept onto the dagger changing it to his willing. The blade extended and the hilt began to get readjusted to fit that of a blade. Opening his icy blue eyes he looked at the blade, of course it was crude, but it resembled a sword so he was fine with it for now.

The blade wasn't long enough though, he did like the spikey star-like guard though. The grip was good. Infusing more ice energy into the weapon he lengthened the blade, it was a bit hard to get the point right but he managed. He lightly gripped the edge of the blade, it was dully and rough. He slid his fingers across it while they were glowing with ice energy to smoothen the blade out and sharpen. He ran his fingers across, using them as a sharpening stone till he was satisfied with the sharpness of the blade.

Getting up from his cross legged position it was time to test his blade. He looked it over for a moment, he truly liking his weapon. It being made of ice he'd never seen any other person use it before beside himself, not even his brother. He hummed for a moment, his sword needed a name, "Kori." He said to himself.

Koori, meant ice in Japanese. He shortened it simply because he wanted to. He held his sword out to looking at the sun's rays leave a shine on the ice's surface. He wasn't worried about the sun melting his blade, his powers would keep his blade form melting for a significant amount of time. His sword, the Kori Blade.

Time to test his Kori Blade. He looked to the poor tree he had been using to test his daggers prior. With one are he swung the blade, it left an impressionable slice, Sub-Zero smiled at that and the fact his blade was still intact. He gripped the handle with both hands, now for a stronger swing. He brought the blade down with both arms, leaving a long gash on the cut up surface of the tree. Again his sword was still whole.

Looking closer Sub-Zero was pleased with how deep the gash was. He looked to his blade, frowning he saw cracks in it. Another swing and his blade would break. The ice assassin mended the cracks, he needed to practice his swordplay. As he went through his practice Sub-Zero thought of how more ready he felt to face Scorpion again. He'd been practicing whenever possible, as long as possible. He wouldn't say he was considerably stronger but he felt stronger than before. He kept telling himself next time would be different, with this new skill he'd things would be different.

Finishing that practice he put the blade down somewhere safe, he wasn't ready to destroy it yet. Now he created a much simpler shape, an ice spear. A simple shape, smooth with points at both ends. Once he had created the dagger this was the next idea he came up with, a projectile. Simple yet effective.

Sub-Zero took aim at a tree farthest from him. He pulled his arm back and tossed it at the tree. Hitting his mark, right after he made another and tossed it again. Sub-Zero kept doing this until he was satisfied.

A considerable sweat on his brow Sub-Zero decided he was finished for the time being. He'd been doing this since the sun came up, he wasn't sure what time it was at the moment but he didn't care. Generating more cold energy he cooled himself off, eliminating the sweat which turned to frost only to get brushed off. He looked back to his Kori Blade before picking it up, Sub-Zero wanted to hold it a while longer. Bond with it for a moment. He felt a smirk slid onto his lips, why not show it off to his traveling companions a bit? It was a feat to create one's own blade to battle with.

In the shadows a distance away from where Sub-Zero had been training, but not too far that one couldn't clearly see what the Lin Kuei warrior had been doing, hid Noob Saibot. The shadow wraith literally pulled himself out of the shadows, staring at his former brother as he left. The blue Lin Kuei not noticing his presence. Noob Saibot stared, more particularly stared at the weapon he was carrying. Never when he was mortal did he think he could create such a magnificent weapon from the ice he once possessed in his veins.

The shadow wraith's shock soon melted into bitter jealousy. Had he lived longer he would have been able to create such a weapon! Immediately Noob Saibot shook off, it didn't matter he was still stronger than his sibling. Kuai Liang, was soft, weak, pathetic, unfit to have is former title. Noob Saibot growled out of agitation, he hated his brother, he hated having to keep an eye on him. Though it did give him time away from his so called master. He should probably go report to him, tell him about his sibling's new ability. Noob Saibot snorted, it could wait, the bald bastard wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

Noob Saibot grunted pulling himself up to his full height, having been crouching prior. He and his brother were the exact same height, six foot two. Before his skin was black as coal they even nearly looked the exact same. New people to the clan often mistook them for twins when they were both adults. Only thing that differentiated themselves from each other was his eyes had been a dark navy blue while his brother's was an icy light blue. Noob Saibot once recalled that Sektor had once said that, thinking he wouldn't have heard, that the younger sibling was merely a backup plan. If it wasn't for the idea actually becoming true Noob Saibot would have found the thought amusing but now it was more of a blistering insult to him!

He had been the best the Lin Kuei would ever accomplish! His so called weakling of a brother was **nothing** compared to him! And he never would be, new skill or not.

The former Lin Kuei looked off to where his bastard of a brother had lumbered off to, he knew it was to where the two others and he were currently camping. Noob Saibot snorted being reminded that a new so called 'warrior' had shown up. He supposed he should tell his master about that. Stomach burning with aggression Noob Saibot knew he should leave before his blood lust made him rip Kuai Liang's head off. As much as he wanted to he couldn't, it'd ruin his master's plan and he didn't want to go _that_ far to piss him off. Quan Chi didn't want Raiden to find out their involvement in this yet. Even though the god already knew Quan Chi's involvement in causing the creation of Scorpion. He didn't know about him or Quan Chi's plans to ally with Shao Khan. Though Noob Saibot personally guessed the thunder god wouldn't be surprised either way, but the less the god knew the better.

In the next instant Noob Saibot dropped through a pitch black portal and returned to the NetherRealm.

* * *

**-_-; glad I managed to finally finish this before a month passed by.**

**I was having an issue of how to work out Scorpion's part in the NetherRealm. Namely the part with him and the Sorceress I didn't want it to be ill relevant to the rest of the story, just having it happen to get Scorpion back in the game. Then I realized Quan Chi probably has contacts in throughout most of the NetherRealm so that finally fixed that and after that I was on a roll. I'll be working on my back story for Scorpion in my MK AU next "Kindling of Wraith" so if you following that keep a look out. If not, I'll hopefully have another "Broken Chains" chapter done by next month.**

**Powers for this AU:**

**I'd like to make sure I'm clear that when Noob Saibot was the Original Sub-Zero he only had the abilities featured in the first MK and MK: Mythologies Sub-Zero. Just a nod to the original games he was in, nothing against MK9 it's just how I wanted to do things. Also to show Kuai Liang maturing his powers a bit sooner rather than later.**

**Please Follow/Favorite &amp; Review**

**Miss-DNL out**


	11. Chapter 10 Turning on Masters

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 10: Turning on Masters**

Instead of taking his time and strolling back to his master's stronghold Noob Saibot appeared in the building itself, just outside the throne room. The place was lit by torch light as it always had been, stone walls with skull designs; made with actual skulls, greeted him. Noob Saibot paused a moment as he looked around, Oni's were patrolling through the halls as usual. The shadow wraith looked at the doors while he mentally put together what he was going to say to his 'master', he hadn't reported to him in a while. He wasn't grossly late but Quan Chi would still notice his tardiness, and Noob Saibot knew he had told the Necromancer he'd be more on time with returning to him…

As much as Noob Saibot was confident in his abilities, he was still undead and Quan Chi was still the most powerful Necromancer in the NetherRealm.

The shadow wraith tensed, if he angered the demon enough he could easily be made into a mindless slave only competent enough to fulfill the tasks ordered to it. Quan Chi had been gracious enough to allow him his free will as he had made himself appear to be obedient and loyal. If angered him enough though…he'd have that freedom taken away.

Once he felt himself sufficiently gathered Noob Saibot headed over to the large doors that led to the throne room. The two guards present at the doors had mocking grins plastered on their hideous faces, clearly they knew he was in trouble. Noob Saibot shot the glorified doormen a warning glare, he couldn't kill them at their posts but none would be the wiser if he shoved them face first into lava. Noob Saibot took some pride when their grins deflated instantly.

His own grin however was soon gone when he saw Quan Chi sitting on his throne, he didn't appear angry but the demon was good at masking his emotion. Better than even he could, as much as Noob Saibot didn't want to admit it. What was unsettling was how the pale demon immediately focused in on him soon as he entered his sight. That most likely wasn't a good sign. So in hopes to avoid further angering him Noob Saibot quietly walked towards him and kneeled with his head down in an act of obedience.

"So, you've finally decided to return…" Quan Chi drawled out with a cold calmness to his voice, his red eyes ever focused on his wraith.

"Yes, master," Noob Saibot answered obediently, his head kept down. Despite the necromancer's calmness his tone caused the ash gray hairs on his neck to bristle. The wraith tensed further when the demon got up from his throne and began to pace around him silently. Now Noob Saibot knew his was in trouble, but he kept quiet to avoid making it worse.

"Care to tell me why exactly you've taken over two weeks, nearly a month to report in?" Quan Chi began, his voice slowly showing his hidden anger, "When I specifically recall you saying you'd be more punctual with fulfilling my orders."

There was a pause as the demon stopped pacing and stood right in front of the shadow wraith, "And my last orders to you were to report to me every week. I had been specific enough for you to understand hadn't I?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously when the wraith stayed quite, "Answer me…"

"Yes, master I understood your orders." Noob Saibot answered quickly.

Quan Chi's tone turned scathing, Noob Saibot had forgotten how dangerous he could sound, "Then tell me why you've taken close to a month to return wraith…"

"Master, I-" Before Noob Saibot could even voice his excuse Quan Chi grabbed him by the masked and hoisted him up to his eye level. Startling the wraith enough that he stopped speaking completely.

"Do not mistake my patience with lenience!" Quan Chi snarled furiously, his voice petered out into low burning aggravation as narrowed his eyes at him, "You have become awfully daring lately _Sub-Zero_." Noob Saibot, bristled hearing his former code name, it was one of the necromancer's favorite ways to humiliate him. However, at the moment he had no room to even give a ghost of a glare. Gripping his servants mask to keep their gazes locked Quan Chi continued, his tone unwavering, "You seem to think you can come and go as you please, but your arrogance is going to be put to an end. Or have you forgotten your condition?"

Even if he was dead, Noob Saibot felt his blood run cold, but all he could do was remain still and quite. His arrogance was about to put him in a world of pain.

"You have power and skill yes, but **I** have power over **you**." Quan Chi hissed before he abruptly dropped the shadow wraith to the floor.

Noob Saibot felt panic rush him, all calmness and pride was immediately thrown out the window, "M-master, no please don't!"

It was no use. By the time he pleaded Quan Chi hand finished his spell, ethereal power glowed from his hands and immediately after Noob Saibot's eyes flashed red. The spell attacked the shadow wraith's mind, pressuring it and his free will to submit to Quan Chi's control. Gritting his teeth he gripped his head trying to fight against it. He could feel it was a losing battle, his control over himself was slipping. Quickly his fight became painful, he clenched his eyes closed trying to will the spell away. Pained cries escaped his mouth as the pain began to escalated higher and higher. If he hadn't already been kneeling he would have fallen to his knees at the amount of pain coursing through his body, mind and soul. Noob Saibot's blue eyes were turning a burning red as Quan Chi's spell began to win over his steadily weakening will. Soon enough he'd become an obedient puppet.

Suddenly Quan Chi broke the spell, freeing Noob Saibot causing the shadow wraith to fall onto the floor. The necromancer turned away from the shadow wraith and casually sat back down on his throne. The small torture session seemed to have lightened the demon's mode as his tone turned back to its even calmness, though there was still a slight sneer at the end, "I hope that taught you your place again _ninja._"

"Y-yes...master." Noob Saibot managed as he pulled himself back to a kneeling position, his mind was still throbbing from the spell's attack. It had caused his vision to become slightly blurred but Quan Chi's chalk white skin was still easy to see against the overall dark color of the room.

"Good," Quan Chi stated with a derisive grin before slipping into a stone cold frown, "The only reason I let you keep your mind is because I allow it, but because of your failure to follow simple orders now I've made so I call you whenever I please." Noob Saibot tenses slightly again, the Necromancer had put a spell on him after all. The necromancer looked down at the wraith, "Now whenever you decide to stretch what freedom I allow you, it'll be all too easy to drag you back here for your punishment."

Noob Saibot gritted his teeth, it was like he had an invisible leash around his neck! Just waiting for Quan Chi to be used it to yank him back here! The undead assassin went cold when he heard the demon continue,

"You are bound here, you will serve me." Quan Chi said with a low, rumbling warning growl as he learned forward a bit on his throne. He gave his servant a hard stare with his blood red eyes until the shadow wraith gave him a nod. Looking the black clad assassin over for a moment before deciding he was satisfied. Leaning back on his skull, and stone throne he looked down at the wraith, "So, did you learn anything from your extended stay in Earthrealm?"

"Yes Master Quan Chi," Noob Saibot answered staying in his current position, his body felt completely drained of strength and his mind was still dazed. It took all his will to remain kneeling. If he had to breathe his breathing would defiantly be labored. He could feel his body regaining its strength from the NetherRealm but it would take time.

"The new 'Sub-Zero' has allied with a monk called Kung Lao." Quan Chi arched a brow hearing this, the name Kung Lao was familiar to him. A previous Kung Lao had been Earthrealm's champion, was it possible this was an ancestor? He was a bit surprise this new Sub-Zero allied with him, but that didn't change his plan in the slightest. The pale demon said nothing and let his servant continue, "Also a new warrior has joined them Johnny Cage is his name. I don't see him as a much of a threat he's just an arrogant pompous actor."

"You'd know something about arrogance _ninja_," Quan Chi commented sharply, "what sort of abilities does he possess?"

Noob Saibot tenses at the necromancer's comment but still answered his question, "So for it seems to be energy orbs and energy augmentation to his body giving him enhances speed and strength."

Quan Chi thought about that over for a moment, wasn't nothing too special but he'd keep that in mind. He looked back to the kneeling shadow wraith, "Anything else?"

For a while Noob Saibot was silent, this caught Quan Chi's interest but he waited a moment until he finally spoke again, "Sub-Zero has formed a new ability with his powers, he's able to create ice weapons now." Though he seemed a bit intrigued by the news Quan Chi said nothing to this, to Noob Saibot's relief.

"The group is heading to a Shaolin Temple, to meet up with an ally called Liu Kang." The shadow wraith reported then he dipped his head lower, "That is all I've found out Master."

Quan Chi thought for a moment, "No sign of Scorpion?"

"No Master, but I'm certain it's only a matter of time before he shows himself again." Noob Saibot said with a slight shake of his head, he was beginning to feel sturdier finally. The NetherRealm was taking its time with restoring his strength.

"Seems things are progressing for Raiden, his forces are gathering." Quan Chi commented casually not seeming bothered by the fact, "Continue to keep an eye on them," He darted his eyes over to the wraith, "This time report to me whenever you discover something for importance. Understood?"

Noob Saibot nodded his head he could hear the necromancer was still irate with him, "Yes Master Quan Chi, I won't cross you again."

"You had better, next time I **will** put you under my control." Quan Chi warned darkly, causing the shadow wraith to stiffen again before dismissing him, "Now go."

Standing upright Noob Saibot and bowed again before turning and leaving back out through the throne room doors. He ignore the fanged, sneering grins on the Oni as he opened a portal back to Earthrealm and went through the pitch black portal. In a blink he was back in the cold, dark forest he had been in previously. Slumping up against a tree he slid down onto the grassy ground, the effect of the spell were still with him. Gritting his teeth he shook in anger, he was leashed like a dog! He was no dog! He was far more than that, he was far more powerful than that! How dare that blasted demon put a leash in the form of a spell on him!

Cold blue eyes burning with searing hatred he glared daggers aimed at Quan Chi, "Quan Chi…you will pay for this…" Noob Saibot hissed through clenched teeth. The shadow wraith narrowed his eyes and steadied himself. He was no specter he wouldn't be blinded by his anger. Straightening himself he stood back up, he was still drained but he didn't need much energy to track his failure of a former sibling.

"When the time is right, I will kill you Quan Chi and then the NetherRealm will be mine."

Quan Chi got off his throne and walked down the halls of his fortress and headed up a spiral staircase into his main magic laboratory. At the center of it was a swirling black pool used to create his more sophisticated undead slaves. The walls were still decorated with the skull motif seen throughout his stronghold and most of the NetherRealm itself. Books and jars filled with various unsightly things also decorated the room. The Nether demon ignored all of this, he'd seen it for many years. Nothing new.

He moved across the room towards a tall bookcase built into the wall itself, filled a wide variety of books. Most on magic of various kinds, namely darker methods of sorcery particularly necromancy. He pulled one out and flipped through the pages, looking through Earthrealm's history of races with special abilities. The demon was trying to find what heritage the new warrior would be but the description he'd been given was too vague. So he flipped to something he did know the Cryomancers. A long gone race of warriors, long conquered and slaughtered by Shao Khan. Their cold, frozen tundra world assimilated into Outworld. Only ruins remained to prove the race existed. It caught interest that the younger brother of his servant had learned a new skill when it seemed the elder had stopped developing his, but he suppose his arrogance had stopped him from trying to. He grinned slightly all he needed to do was have the younger brother die then he'd be his to command. Quan Chi believed he'd become another Shadow Wraith while he couldn't be certain it didn't matter. So long as he was undead he'd make a good servant for him.

Quan Chi looked down at a golden medallion he had on his belt, taking it off he lifted it up to his eye level, of course that was only part of a much bigger plan he had in mind.

* * *

Sitting in the Earthrealm woods Sub-Zero sat in mediation, he had really come to enjoy the practice. He felt calmed and relaxed afterward, able to think more clearly. It was really helping him further his training as well. He could summon ice daggers with ease and they were becoming steadily sturdier. The only trouble he was having was with his blade, he could only get it to last for only a few hits. It wasn't shattering with one blow but he wanted to have it last as long as he needed. Today though he had a good feeling, he had gotten a good rest last night; another thing mediation was helping with, so he felt he had more energy today. So in theory he had more energy to put into creating his blade, thereby making it sturdier.

First he wanted to be a centered as he could get, and after a good meditation session he felt ready. Opening his eyes he stood up, breathing in Sub-Zero put his hand out and gathered ice energy in the other. Exhaling he pulled his arm across the air he formed his Kori Blade, the hilt forming in his free hand. Looking the blade over with his eyes he still felt pride in his creation, he had already gotten the shape down. It was exactly the same as his first.

With a few swings he felt this one was about as sturdy as the rest. A frown formed under his mask in disappointment, Sub-Zero had been certain he'd make a sturdier one this time. This wasn't about to let this deter him; however, there had to be a way to strengthen his blade. Thinking a moment he got an idea, perhaps if he coated in his arm in ice the cold energy coming from it would help it stay strong? It was worth a shot he figured.

Coating his arm in ice he concentrated trying to feel if the energy was flowing into the blade. It was hard to tell if it was strengthening it or just keeping it solid and cold. He took a breath and focused more, closing his eyes, willing the energy to flow into the blade. It should be easier with the ice on his arm. He could feel the cold ice on him and the coldness of the blade, the cold flowing from one into the other, staving off any warmth from the air around it. Concentrating as much as he possible could he looked at the blade he was holding, he furrowed his brows, something was off. His hand felt strange, it was like he couldn't feel the upper half of his fingers and the rest of his hand was rather stiff. Sub-Zero couldn't pin what was wrong, his hands couldn't be going numb from the cold. That wasn't possible for him.

Bringing his hand closer his eyes widened in shock, his hand had become made of ice! His fingers seemed to be melded into the blade! This was startling, it had never happened to him before! Had he just lost his hand to his own power? Out of a rare display of complete shock he reflexively released his grip on the Kori Blades's hilt. The ice blade fell to his feet but remained solid. Holding his arm he carefully examined his hand again. To his wonder he watched as his hand reverted back to flesh, ice merely coating it once more.

Sub-Zero flexed his hand staring at it, what had just happened? Had he concentrated so much his hand had succumbed to his own ice power? Sub-Zero flexed his hand in a thoughtful manner, his fingers seemed to have gone part way into the blade. He stared at his hand, could it be some sort of ability just showing itself?

If he knew more about his Cryomancer heritage, if he knew what his kind was fully capable of then he'd know for sure whether this was a bad sign or an ability of his race. He didn't even know if his clan was lying to him or not, but he felt so certain Raiden wasn't lying. He just couldn't bring himself to think that.

Shaking off his troubled thoughts Sub-Zero flexed his fingers, his hand seemed to be working normally. To be sure everything was fine he commanded the ice to fall away from his arm. The ice broke off from his arm and fell to the ground some landing the discarded Kori Blade. Once again Sub-Zero examined his hand, and again everything was normal. This was a relief.

Still Sub-Zero was curious. If he could cause it to happen again then he felt that would mean it was an ability. It'd be risky to test it though, if something went wrong the results would be bad. Sub-Zero knew he could lost a limb or maybe worse. In the end that didn't deter the half Cryomancer. Creasing his brow Sub-Zero decided he'd test it, he shot a few ice balls at the ground making a decent layer of ice. He wasn't sure if it was curiosity that compelled him or misguided boldness, maybe it was a lapse in judgement. Whichever it was Sub-Zero was about to find out.

Placing a hand on the ice Sub-Zero focused like he had before, trying to will his hand to merge with the ice. He tried this for a few minutes but Sub-Zero couldn't get anything to happen. Remembering his arm had been coated in ice before the half Cryomancer covered his arm in a sheet of ice again. Pressing his hand back onto the ice, Sub-Zero inhaled then exhaled centering his mind trying to mimic how he had caused the merge before. Sub-Zero felt the cold energy coming from his hand and flowed it into the ice. This time he kept his eyes on his hand, and before his eyes he saw his hand become ice. Shoving aside momentary fright he pushed his hand forward. As expected it went into the sheet of ice.

Pausing a moment Sub-Zero tried to see if he could feel his hand in the ice, he blinked in surprise when he did feel something. It was hard to describe but he could feel each of his fingers moving inside the ice, though he could see no movement in it. It was certainly a new sensation for him to experience.

Wondering how far he could go with this Sub-Zero pushed his arm into the ice, all the way up to his elbow. By now he honestly wondered where his arm was going but he decided not to question it. Pulling his arm out of the ice he watched in marvel as it quickly began to revert back to normal. It almost seemed like a natural response of his body. Just to be sure he flexed his arm and hand to check their responses. Like before everything was normal.

With the good results of the little test he did Sub-Zero felt compelled to try something else to further test the waters of this apparent ability. Another part of him was unsure, feeling that he might be pushing his luck but it was quickly dismissed. Knowing how what he wanted to try next Sub-Zero shattered the ice that was on the ground into small shards that'd melt quickly, to avoid leaving any sign that he was here. He didn't want to be found just yet. Picking up his Kori blade he shattered it as well, though this time into fine specks that almost looked like falling snow.

Sub-Zero looked off towards where he and his traveling companions had made camp. The Lin Kuei knew they'd be looking for soon enough but he wasn't done yet. Moving away from his previous training spot Sub-Zero moved farther away from camp and deeper into the woods. He knew they were getting steadily closer to the Lin Kuei headquarters. When he was heading to Zhu Zin the ice assassin had moved through these same woods to get there. Soon he'd split from the group to return to find his answers at the hidden fortress in the mountains.

Believing he had moved a good distance away Sub-Zero stopped at a decent spot to perform his next text. Gathering ice energy in his hands he charged the blast, letting the energy build until he fired it at the ground. A wall of ice formed as he moved his arm upwards building it up until it was a good few inches taller than him. Looking at the side of the ice construct he checked to see how thick it was. The wall of ice appeared to be thicker than his arm that was good enough for what he wanted to do.

Standing at the side of the ice wall Sub-Zero pushed his arm through the ice wall while peering around the corner. As he had hoped his arm seemingly phased through the ice. Moving his fingers Sub-Zero saw they moved well as when they were flesh and blood. Concentrating Sub-Zero willed his fore to turn into ice and pulled it back through the ice wall. Once again Sub-Zero watched his arm return to normal with the same amazement as before. Looking back up at the ice wall, now he was feeling like trying something even bolder.

Moving to the front of the ice wall Sub-Zero was about to put both of his hands on the ice wall when he suddenly stopped. He felt like something was watching him, it was a familiar sensation. Still facing the ice wall he felt the air was a bit warmer than before. He tensed a moment until he saw something drifting around his feet, fog. No, not fog. Sub-Zero smiled under his mask before taking a few steps back from his ice wall. The Lin Kuei watched the grey vapor gather at the top of the wall, beginning to take the shape of a man.

"Must you make a dramatic entrance Smoke?" Sub-Zero questioned lightheartedly with a slight shake of his head. He continued to smile under his mask as he looked up at his childhood friend sitting perched on top of the ice wall, one leg crossed over the other.

"No," Smoke admitted readily, laughing briefly he says, "To be honest I was trying to see what you were doing, but you spotted me so figured I might as well show myself."

Pushing himself off the ice wall Smoke landed on the ground, Sub-Zero chuckled and the two of them clasped one of their hands together in a brotherly salute, "Ha, it is good to see you again my friend."

"Same to you Sub-Zero." Smoke agreed before taking his hand back. Turning his head the ice wall he looked at it curiously, "So what were you doing?" He asked looking back to Sub-Zero.

"I've discovered a new ability and I've been testing it." Sub-Zero explained, he paused a moment, "Though now that I think of it. It reminds me of my ice clone ability."

Smoke furrowed a silver brow, and looked to the ice wall trying to figure what new ability would involve it yet be similar to Sub-Zero's ice clone skill. Not finding a connection he asked, "How so?"

"When I create an ice clone, I cover myself in a layer of ice them pull myself from it," Sub-Zero explained, Smoke was aware of this he had seen his friend pull the maneuver before. He had seen it since Sub-Zero was first learning it from his late older brother. The blue dressed assassin looked at the ice wall intently, he was surprised he hadn't noticed the similarity before. "I now realize I can use that to move through ice." He explained.

His long silver haired friend got a surprised expression on his face and looked at the ice blinking in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, it even works on flat sheets of ice that on the ground. If I'm right I can transport my whole body through it, though I haven't tested that yet." Sub-Zero stated recalling when he stuck half of his arm in the ice. If he was right this would be a valuable skill against Scorpion, evening things out against his teleportation.

"Are you certain?" Smoke questioned sounding a bit worried, "That's a risky thing to try Sub-Zero."

"It is." Sub-Zero admitted, he was already aware of what his friend was worried about. Sub-Zero himself was worried about trapping himself in a sheet of ice but he was certain it would work. Any edge in his next battle against Scorpion was worth the risk. He would avenge his brother by any means necessary.

"But it's worth the risk." The ice assassin stated firmly.

Smoke frowned under his mask, it wasn't hard to see what was driving him. He crossed his arms turning to his cold tempered friend, "I had worried that you had perished in Zhu Zin," Sub-Zero looked to his friend noticing the change in subject, "especially when it turned out Scorpion was there."

"I fared far better than I had last time Smoke," Sub-Zero answered briskly not wanting to talk about his failure. He had fought better against the specter but he had still lost. The lost still burned in the pit of his stomach fueling him to do train and become stronger.

"But you still lost it seems." Smoke commented evenly noticing the stiffness surface in the cold warrior. The Czech Lin Kuei didn't waver when his friend shot him an angry look for his comment, he needed to voice his concern. "I'm getting worried about how obsessed you are getting with revenge! You're beginning to risk harming yourself for this! Not to mention your losing more sleep than before!"

"Of course I'm risking harming myself! How else and I supposed to avenge my brother?" Sub-Zero snapped, he couldn't believe his friend was going against him on this. He was the one that said he'd help him avenge his brother! How could he turn on him now?

"I'm not talking about fighting Scorpion Kuai Liang." Smoke snapped back, the blue clad Lin Kuei stopped a moment when Smoke called him by his real name. They weren't supposed to use them outside of the headquarters. Briefly Sub-Zero glanced around to make sure his traveling companions weren't around to hear that. His attention was jerked back to the silver haired assassin when he spoke again, "The trick you want to try could get you trapped in the ice! You'd end up killing yourself if you don't pull it off right."

Sub-Zero calmed a moment realizing his friend was concerned about him. He stayed silent as Smoke spoke again, "I know I promised I'd help you avenge Bi-Han, but you can't do that if you get trapped in ice můj přítel (1)."

Smoke was relieved to see the ice assassin calm so he exhaled, the last thing he wanted to do was have him upset right now. Especially with what he was going to ask him to do soon. He put a hand on Sub-Zero's shoulder, a coldness abruptly rushed him but Smoke was used to his friend's naturally cold temperature. He himself had a slightly higher temperature than most due to his heat related abilities. In a way it was a bit odd they were friends, both of them being so different but neither really minded the fact.

"Kuai Liang, just be careful alright?" Smoke requested, yellow eyes showing concern to his friend. He was like a brother to him, Smoke didn't want to lose him to his desire for revenge. They'd already lost Bi-Han to the specter's revenge.

There was a moment of silence before Sub-Zero sighed and nodded his head, "The worry has crossed my mind since I discovered it earlier today. I'll try and be careful with testing this ability, I didn't plan on trying to transport myself through ice right away anyhow."

The last part was a lie, but Sub-Zero wasn't about to test it now since Smoke had voiced his concern about it. He'd have to wait until his friend left, but he'd take more time practicing and testing now before he tried transporting his whole form.

Smoke felt his nerves relax hearing that and nodded, Sub-Zero typically kept his word so he could trust that he wouldn't rush testing this ability. He nodded his head showing he accepted his words, "Thank you můj přítel (1)."

"Regardless of the risk, I will admit it would be an impressive feet for you to master." Smoke admitted, "Your late brother never even thought of doing that, and he's the one that taught you the ice clone technique! You pull this off and you'll have surpassed his mastery over ice!"

Sub-Zero chuckled a bit and broke down the ice wall, his training session seemed to be over now but it didn't bother him. Sub-Zero hadn't seen his friend in a while, it didn't bother him to take a break to chat with Smoke. He looked at his ice covered arms, "Seems so. I didn't think I could use my powers in other ways before. I thought that after I mastered what my brother knew that's all there was nothing else. I now know that was foolish, now I'll try and see just how far I can stretch my command over ice."

He looked to his friend with a slight smirk, which Smoke couldn't see due to his mask but having known each other for years the silver grey assassin could tell something was up. Creating a Kori Blade in his hand Sub-Zero says, "But I have gotten a good grasp on another skill, one I purposely created."

Smoke was momentarily awestruck by the sudden creation of the ice blade, gathering his words he says, "An ice sword?" His friend nodded, suddenly curious he looks at the blades edge, "Can it actually cut things?"

As beautiful as the blade looked, he was a bit skeptical of ice cutting anything effectively. Still he was amazed how well-crafted the blade looked he'd never seen his friend create such a thing with his ice before. Regardless if it could cut or not, it was defiantly a step forward in Sub-Zero's mastery over his power.

"That is a purpose of a blade." Sub-Zero answered with an arched brow, he turned over towards a tree, "But let me show you."

Smoke followed his fellow Lin Kuei, curious to see what would happen. He watched carefully as Sub-Zero swung at the tree, leaving a noticeable cut in the bark. Smoke brightened and gave his friend a couple pats on the back, "Well I stand corrected! Seems you've already begun to surpass your brother!"

"Thank you Smoke," Sub-Zero responded, he looked at the blade running his fingers along the side, "Surpassing him will be the only way I can avenge him…"

The sliver clad assassin next to him expression fell at the darker tone in his voice. Smoke decided not to respond to that however, they'd talked about that enough for the time being. Putting on a more casual face he says, "So how did you survive that last encounter with Scorpion?"

Pulled from his thoughts of revenge Sub-Zero looked back to his long haired friend, "A monk named Kung Lao saved me. I had gotten knocked out during the fight, he defended me and managed to make Scorpion retreat."

Blinking in surprise Smoke says, "Wow really? That's some monk." He chuckled and hooked an arm around Sub-Zero's neck, pointing at him Smoke says in a joking manner, "I'll have to thank him for pulling your butt out of the fire. That's usually my job."

Sub-Zero rolled his eyes, "Since when?"

"I did it last time," Smoke pointed out, referring to the ice assassin's first fight against Scorpion.

The blue Lin Kuei stalled a moment before sighing, "So you did…" Moving back towards the camp he says, "If you really want to thank him then you can do it now. I'm currently traveling with Kung Lao and another."

Smoke furrowed his brow as he followed him through the woods, out of habit his footsteps made no sound. He looked to his friend, "What for? Is he making you repay a debt?"

"Not exactly," Sub-Zero answered, though he only left Smoke with another question but the ice assassin quickly answered it, "He's another warrior fighting for Earthrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Kung Lao is a warrior from the White Lotus Shaolin sect. I've agreed to ally with them against Shang Tsung. The other is a warrior from America, an actor called Johnny Cage. We're training him to use powers that just surfaced in him to help prepare him for the tournament."

"Johnny Cage? Ha, I've seen a movie of his!" Smoke laughed, Sub-Zero suddenly stopped walking and turned his head to him giving him a shocked look. Smoke shrugged, "Hey, unlike you I like to see what's going on in the outside world. Besides that was years ago."

Sub-Zero eyed him for a moment before continuing on. As they walked Smoke asked, "Why did they need you to ally with them? You were to fight in defense of Earthrealm too."

"Their leader Raiden said that I was fighting for the Lin Kuei not for Earthrealm." Sub-Zero said in a dully manner, the more he thought about that the truer it sounded. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but his thoughts on his clan were getting very conflicted as of late. Smoke didn't respond to that, his own thoughts on the clan at the moment made it hard for him to argue against that. His silence allowed Sub-Zero to continue, "They also don't believe Shang Tsung will fight fairly. So it's also as insurance, that I'll help defend them in case the sorcerer does something underhanded. They'll do the same for me."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Smoke commented, Sub-Zero gave him a curt nod. The wispy haired assassin paused a moment, "But isn't this alliance against our code? Our loyalty is supposed to be only to the Lin Kuei. You know I have no issue with it, but the Grandmaster won't approve."

"I know," Sub-Zero answered he looked to his friend, "Kung Lao actually asked me to join them, the Forces of Light, but I declined. I instead allied with them for the benefit of my mission to kill Shang Tsung. I owe Kung Lao at least that much for saving my life. Currently we're going to meet up with another warrior that will join the tournament. Another Shaolin monk called Liu Kang, but I will be returning to headquarters."

Smoke stiffened a moment that reminded him of what he wanted to ask. He was going to speak but stopped when he saw a conflicted look in Sub-Zero's eyes. The Czech Lin Kuei dismissed it thinking it was from the fact he was giving some of his loyalty to the monk and his allies. Smoke clenched his hands out of anxiety but forces himself to speak, "Kuai…there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Smoke?" Sub-Zero asked, then he noticed how hesitant he looked. The half Cryomancer quickly became worried, what could have his friend looking so unsure? Was something wrong back at headquarters? Immediately Sub-Zero felt a bit of panic form in him. Had someone died? The ice warrior's mind snapped to the possibility that Cyrax had somehow died, which only made Sub-Zero more concerned.

"Smoke what's wrong?" Sub-Zero ask with the utmost concern.

It seemed like forever for Smoke to manage to say what he needed to. He was concerned about how his friend would take him and Cyrax defecting from the clan. Smoke knew he'd never turn on them, the three of them had made an oath but he didn't want Sub-Zero to see him as a traitor. At the same time Smoke wanted to be free from the clan before something bad happened. So that left only one option, he just hoped Sub-Zero would agree.

"Cyrax and I are going to leave the clan." Sub-Zero stared at Smoke when the words came from his mouth. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Briefly he thought it was a joke, but the seriousness in Smoke's voice quickly killed the thought. Sub-Zero tried to respond but all words seemed to have left his mind. Smoke looked him in the eyes as he expected he was beyond shocked, but there was no taking back what he said now.

"We want you to join us." Smoke said, doing everything to keep his voice strong. His will began to weaken when Sub-Zero just continued to stare at him like he had gone mad. The silver clad assassin tightened his fists again to keep himself from breaking under pressure. Reaffirming his determination he spoke again, "Kuai Liang, we need you to come with us. Something is wrong in the clan. The Grandmaster is becoming a tyrant, people are vanishing and their working on something in one part of the headquarters but we don't know what. It's all about this initiative but what it is they won't say!"

Sub-Zero still said nothing. Smoke looked his friend over for some sort of sign but he got nothing. Whatever was going through his head, whatever he was feeling he was keeping it locked away. Smoke wasn't about to give in just yet though, he was going to try one final push.

"Kuai, you know who the Grandmaster will send after us." He said, keeping his eye contact with his childhood friend. This time he got a reaction from him. Sub-Zero tensed knowing the answer. There was only one person in the clan that could go against Smoke and Cyrax working together.

"He'd send me." Sub-Zero answered grimly, concern returned to his eyes as he continued, "You know I wouldn't turn on you Smoke, you or Cyrax."

The show of loyalty was a bit of relief for Smoke but he kept his firm disposition, "Yes, but what would the Grandmaster do to you when you defied such an order? He accepts no form of failure now, and the punishments are getting worse. He's killing people. We can't stay any longer. I don't want to force you to choose between us and the clan, but I'm not changing my mind on this."

Smoke paused for a moment, "But if you decide to stay, then we'll stay. We can't do this without you můj přítel (1), together we can survive leaving the clan and we couldn't leave you behind. You're like a brother to me." He held his hand out to his friend, "So will you come with us?"

Sub-Zero looked at his hand for only a moment before taking it, he nodded, "Yes," Smoke looked at him surprised by his quick response, "you're a brother to me as well Smoke and as I said I'd never turn on you or Cyrax."

Feeling a worried filled weight lifted off his shoulder Smoke felt himself smile, but it was short lived when he heard Sub-Zero's next words, "And I've recently found out there's a good chance that the clan is lying to me."

"About what?" Smoke asked, he couldn't help but notice a betrayed look in Sub-Zero's eyes mixing with the conflict already storming in them.

"The origins of my powers," Sub-Zero answered as he continued toward the campsite, "As it turned out I may be a Cryomancer, a race from another realm Shao Khan took over. After I regained consciousness after my fight with Scorpion, Raiden told me this. He told me that my father knew full well what he was," He looked to Smoke, "And the Lin Kuei told me he didn't know what he was or why he had the powers he did."

Smoke thought for a moment before saying, "To be honest můj přítel (1), I wouldn't put it past them to lie to us." He motioned to himself, "After all they said they'd help me regain my memories and they've done next to nothing. I don't even think they've looked into trying to find out if my name is actually Tomas Vrbada. Lying about the origins of your abilities is their way of keeping you tied to them."

"The more I think about it…the more I have trouble arguing against that Smoke." Sub-Zero admitted tiredly. At the same time he said it the half Cryomancer felt some relief when he finally vocalizing his worry. It didn't completely quell the conflict in his mind though, only finding out the truth would do that.

"Don't worry about it my friend, we'll break into the records room when we return to the headquarters. There'll be proof in there to whether or not they're lying to you." Smoke assured as he pushed away a low hanging branch so he could move in step with his friend.

Sub-Zero chuckled, "That's actually what I had planned."

"Great minds think alike then." Smoke laughed, then he got a questioning expression on his face, "How'd this Raiden guy know about your father? Did he meet him personally or something?"

"I believe so, that's the only way to explain it." The ice assassin answered, then he turned his head to his friend with a slightly devious look in his icy blue eyes. The expression made Smoke stop, it was rare that his friend ever had something remotely similar to that expression. To be honest it worried Smoke a little. Whatever he was about to say, the silver haired man braced himself for it.

"Remember Haokah Smoke?" Sub-Zero mentioned with a faint slyness to his tone.

It was very clear there was a grin hidden beneath his mask. As such Smoke answered with caution, "Yeah, he was that homeless guy we ran into after our first assassination missions." The Czech Lin Kuei chuckled, "He asked us to draw a map for him. Hard to forget a guy with guts like that."

Quirking a brow he asked, "Why?"

Sub-Zero didn't answer instead he looked at Smoke waiting until his friend put the pieces together. It took a moment, at first he was confused by the silence but then a stunned look overcame his yellow eyes, "You've got to be kidding me. Raiden is Haokah!?"

Sub-Zero laughed for a moment while nodding, "Yes I was stunned as well when I saw him. What was even better he's God of Thunder and Lighting. He defends Earthrealm, and choses warriors to fight in the Mortal Kombat tournament. I was apparently one of those warriors, that's why he appeared to me those two times but apparently he also saw when I spared that family years ago."

"That's almost too much to believe…" Smoke said as he looked to the ground taking in what he just heard. Quickly he shook it off with a slight shake of his head, "But then again, I can vanish into smoke and you command ice so who am I to say." He furrowed his brow thinking a moment, "I think I heard something about him once, he as fierce as legends says?"

The blue robbed Lin Kuei paused a moment, like he had in the past when talking about 'Haokah', "Not exactly…" He drawled, "The way he acted when you met him is the way he actually acts, but I haven't seen him fight yet so I won't say anything about how fierce he can be just yet."

"This guy just gets more and more interesting doesn't he?" Smoke commented as he took everything in. Haokah had gone from gutsy to a literal god in one short conversation. To add to that he'd chosen his friend to help defend their realm. Thinking about that caused Smoke to wonder something, he looked back to his friend again, "Hey, he appeared to you and he chose you to defend our realm. Does that mean I could be a 'chosen one' too or did I just happen to be present two of the times he tested you?"

"Interesting is one way of describing him," Sub-Zero said amusedly. Hearing his friend's newest question made the half Cryomancer think for a moment. That was a good question. He had been on his squad when he spared the family. They had been sent to wipe out a group of enemies who aimed to destroy their clan. Smoke had helped distract Sektor so they could flee. That led the ice warrior to wonder if Cyrax was also a possibility, he'd also helped distract Sektor.

"I'm not certain Smoke, it's a possibility but I didn't think to ask at the time." Sub-Zero admitted. Seeing they were close to the camp he motioned towards the area, "Once we leave the clan we'll ask next time we meet Raiden."

Smoke nodded to the decision and the two continued forward in silence. Reaching the camp the silver haired man was met with the sight of a simple camp. A monk with mostly black garb had been chatting with a dark blond haired American man. Both of which stop talking and look to Sub-Zero when he arrived at the camp, but soon switch their attention to Smoke long with his drifting silver hair. The actor seemed particularly curious about the new arrival and soon laughed a bit getting up from his sitting position and motioned to Smoke.

"Is it possible that Captain Cold has a friend?" Johnny Cage questioned humorously as he looked at Smoke, he chuckled, "Or am I making assumptions?"

Smoke chuckled at the man's humor, "You'd be assuming correctly." He grinned under his hard face mask and tilted his head towards his cold tempered friend, "He actually as two friends me and another called Cyrax. Believe it or not he's not that bad a guy once you get past his cold front."

Sub-Zero sighed roughly to himself as he was spoken about but said nothing to it, he had expected as much to happen when they arrived. It was best he just waited the humor and ice puns out for the time being. They had to tire themselves out eventually.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd meet a Lin Kuei with a sense of humor." Johnny commented with a welcoming grin as he held out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Johnny Cage, famous movie star. Maybe you've seen one of my movies?" He glanced at Sub-Zero, "Or do all of you abstain from movies?"

"Actually I did see one of your movies," Smoke answered while taking his hand, "Saw Time Smashers when it came out, I'd have to say it was pretty good." Johnny Cage grinned happy to hear that as they shook hands, looked to his friend who seemed annoyed with the whole meeting at the moment. Smoke chuckled a bit, "Some of us actually like to take a moment to see what's going on in the world."

Smoke looked to the actor and then the monk he guessed was Kung Lao, "You can refer to me by my codename Smoke."

Johnny Cage creased a brow hearing the odd codename, "What can you turn into smoke or something?"

Letting off an aura of smoke for a moment the grey robbed Lin Kuei answered, "You guessed correctly again Johnny."

Looking over his shoulder at Kung Lao the movie star shrugged, "Hey look at that. I'm two for two Kung Lao."

Still sitting where he had been initially Kung Lao smiled in amusement, "Seem so Johnny."

"So you're Kung Lao." Said Shao Lin monk turned his attention to Smoke as the assassin spoke to him, "I have to thank you for saving my friend from the specter Scorpion."

The monk blinked his dark eyes, "Please no need to thank me."

With the introductions out of the way Sub-Zero walked forward drawing attention to himself, "We will be leaving to go back to headquarters to find answers," He looks at Smoke a moment, "for the both of us. Then we'll find Cyrax and leave the Lin Kuei for good."

Now Kung Lao stood up and went over to stand by a shocked Johnny Cage, "You're going to defect from your clan?"

Johnny looking at the icy Lin Kuei with shock in his eyes, despite the sunglasses, says "What's with the sudden change? You were pretty clear about **not** wanting to be disloyal to your clan a couple hours ago."

"I've realized that there is something wrong going on in the clan. Smoke was going to flee with Cyrax, and I not wanting to get sent after them agreed to go with them. I refuse to chance being forced to turn against them." Sub-Zero explained voice grown stiffer as he says his declaration. He'd never turn on Smoke or Cyrax, they were the closest things he had to family after his brother died. Two he didn't want to feel the pain of losing anyone else, once was enough for Sub-Zero and he still felt remnants of that when he thought of his dead sibling. Sub-Zero knew if he didn't take down his friends the Grandmaster would send others until Smoke and Cyrax fell. So because of that Sub-Zero decided he'd go along to help assure their freedom.

A hopeful look glimmered in Kung Lao's dark brown eyes, "Will you join the Forces of Light when you return?"

Sub-Zero looked to Smoke to see what he thought about the idea, when Smoke nodded Sub-Zero gave a curt nod back. Looking to Kung Lao he responded, "Yes, we'll need the help. The Lin Kuei won't like the idea of us defect from the clan. If you can offer protection then we'll join your forces."

"I'd be more than happy to help you in this tournament, I'm sure Cyrax will too." Smoke added as he pointed to himself with his thumb. He quirked a brow before saying, "If Raiden will let us join your group."

"We'll ask Lord Raiden the next time he appears to us." Kung Lao stated with a slight bow of his head, "And I'm sure we can help defend you from the Lin Kuei when you leave."

Smoke and Sub-Zero nodded to his answer before turning to head back, "We'll be leaving now," He paused a moment, "If we're not back in a couple of weeks. Leave without us."

While Johnny was uneasy about the answer Kung Lao nodded, he understood how the Lin Kuei were but he had faith that the two would make it back, "Understood. We'll wait for you here until then. I wish you both a safe return, may the Elder Gods watch over you."

The two Lin Kuei gave a respectful salute out of gratitude for the monk's words and headed back into the woods towards the headquarters. Inwardly both of them knew they would need the protection of goods if both they and Cyrax were to successfully escape the Lin Kuei.

_Translations:_

_1-My friend _

* * *

**Sorry for another update that took to long...I was battling laziness, then I had trouble getting the scene between Noob Saibot &amp; Quan Chi just right, then this turned out to be a long chapter. Okay, that's the last of the excuses hope you enjoyed the ch.**

**I'll be adding translations to what Smoke says in Czech at the end of each ch from now on, eventually I'll get to doing that to the previous ch...Also I love it when he and Sub-Zero bro lol**

**Finally I'm getting to the parts I want to do! 8D**

**Also! I'll be keep an up-to-date status of the ch I'm working on my profile to help keep you guys informed! So if you want to see how the next chapter is doing or why it's taking so long check it out! **

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review! It helps me out!**


	12. Chapter 11 Marked for Death

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 11: Marked for Death**

"So, how are we going to do this?" Smoke asked as they began their trek back to the Lin Kuei headquarters.

It hadn't been long since they left Johnny and Kung Lao back at the temporary camp. They couldn't even see the edge of the forest yet but Smoke knew they would at least the foothills through the trees by the end of the day. He had thought his clan brother would have told him the game plan by now but he hadn't. Sub-Zero had been quiet since they left Johnny and Kung Lao's campsite. Smoke knew he was trying to settle the storm of thoughts going on in his head. Leaving the clan was the biggest decision for him to make in his entire life. For himself it was easy, Smoke had never truly given his loyalty to the clan. He gave enough to make it look like he was loyal and part of him was loyal to the clan, but not enough to make this a problem for him. His friend on the other hand was devout to the clan. When he had been sent to kill defectors it had been an honor to end those that betrayed the clan by fleeing. Now he was about to be one of them, and they'd be hunted for the rest of their lives for it.

Hearing the question Sub-Zero emerged from his thoughts and looked ahead, "They don't expect us to flee from the clan so we'll go through the front. No reason to act suspicious yet. I'll go and gather our things from our room. Your ability will make it easier to get into the records room and leave. Find our records then go and get Cyrax."

"Uh," The interruption from his friend made Sub-Zero turn his head to him, "Cyrax is actually out on a mission right now. He's not at headquarters. He got sent out shortly before I did."

Sub-Zero hummed to himself for a moment and made alterations to his plan, "We'll have to leave him a note. I know the location of the temple we'll be heading to. If we must leave quickly after arriving there at least he'll be safe until we return from the tournament."

"If they let me participate." Smoke pointed out.

"I'm sure they'll allow it. We'll need all the help we can get to take down Shang Tsung. Further even after we leave the clan it **will** be an assassination. With Shang Tsung gone our realm will be safer." Sub-Zero responded, one thing the Lin Kuei taught them that'd remain with him was: getting the mission done was top priority, by any means necessary.

"At the very least I'll do what I can to convince them. You're an efficient warrior so I don't believe they'll argue but if they don't…" Sub-Zero's voice drifted off knowing Smoke would know what he was going to say.

"I got it." Smoke nodded understanding as expected, if they objected he'd trail them to the tournament. With his ability it'd be easy for him to remain hidden especially with Sub-Zero helping keep him hidden. That is, if they had to resort to that. He hoped they wouldn't, that'd cause mistrust with the ones that'd help keep them safe from the Lin Kuei after they defected.

Sub-Zero nodded back to him before continuing through the forest, "I'll write the note then give it to you. Drop it off in Cyrax's room after you get our records, make sure he can find it but don't let it be too obvious."

"Where will we meet up?" Smoke questioned.

"The east wall, it'll be easier to climb over the wall and avoid being detected by the watch towers. To be careful though we'll likely need a smokescreen to make sure we don't get targeted by the archers." Sub-Zero explained, he was thankful that his friend would be there his ability really focused on evasion.

"Got it." Smoke said with a curt nod as he caught up to Sub-Zero, walking along by his side. He looked at his friend then looked ahead. They were both feeling the tension, the closer to the headquarters it got the tenser the air around them seemed to get. Smoke narrowed his yellow eyes, he wasn't about to back down though. He was tired of bowing his head to a tyrant that didn't care for his warriors. Once he was free, he'd find the answers he needed. Find out his past and what exactly he was.

"Be ready to fight our way out in case we get caught?" Smoke questioned in a normal off hand manner. Sub-Zero said nothing but gave a firm nod of confirmation.

The two continued on in silence. Leaving each other to mind the thoughts racing through their heads. Sub-Zero was still conflicted, so conflicted. He wasn't about to turn his back on his friends though, no he was going to help them escape. He had to keep to his vow to never turn on them, to never face them in real combat. Still he worried what his brother would think of him leaving the clan. Would he think he was dishonoring his name? Dishonoring his name by fleeing under the title he once wore? Sub-Zero felt his heart wrench at the thought but he pushed forward. He had given his word to Smoke, and by extension gave it to Cyrax as well. He never went back on his word, there was no turning back now.

Smoke was having an easier time with his thoughts, though he had his own conflict. Smoke was anxious about what they were going to do but at the same time he faintly excited. Finally he was going to be free from the clan! He and his brothers! He glanced at Sub-Zero, a frown drooped the faint smile he had a moment ago. Smoke still could see the conflict clouding his icy blue eyes. Brewing anger melded with his concern, the Lin Kuei was the cause of his friend's mentality. On the surface Sub-Zero was a calm, level-headed person but he was completely controlled by the clan. He feared disgracing the clan, he feared failing it. Smoke had never let the clan control his him like that but Sub-Zero had been raised by them since he was an infant. The mentality was doomed to be his from the start. Smoke straightened assuring himself that being free from the clan would be good for his friend. No doubt it'd be rough at first but Sub-Zero would have to adjust. The clan never gave second chances to those the defected, once they did there was no going back. Still, despite having the constant threat of former clan mates being sent after them-Smoke felt it'd be worth it to be free from the bonds that connected them to the long corrupted clan.

Neither were aware that from the shadows of the forest they were being watched. Quite literally they were being watched from the very shadows themselves. Whenever they began to move out of sight a shadow would jump to another so they remained in range of hearing and sight.

Noob Saibot had come across Kung Lao and Johnny Cage first. Knowing that the one tarnishing his name would show up eventually he had waited patiently in the shadows. When "Sub-Zero" showed up with Smoke, Noob Saibot had felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. He hadn't seen the silver haired assassin since fore he died, and a while before he died at that. The only one he hadn't seen longer was Cyrax. Seeing Smoke again caused memories to go through his mind, he hated that. Quickly-and easily-he repressed them.

He didn't need his memories. Bi-Han was gone, he didn't need _his_ memories. He was Noob Saibot, _he_ didn't need such worthless things like useless memories or emotion.

Then he heard that his so called brother was going to defect from the Lin Kuei. Noob Saibot felt a surge of anger shoot through him. He wanted to lung at him, tear his head off then kill the rest of them just to vent his anger out. How dare he do such a thing under **his** name? Was he trying to dishonor him? It seemed like he was! First losing against Scorpion, twice, now he was going to defect from the Lin Kuei!? Even in the shadows Noob Saibot could feel his fists tightening. Saibot stirred excitedly asking him if they were going to attack. Noob narrowed his eyes, as much as he wanted to he couldn't. His orders were to watch and report, he didn't want to risk angering Quan Chi by blowing his cover. Raiden would surely notice such an attack.

So, begrudgingly he stayed in the shadows. Saibot grumbled irately but Noob ignored it. If he had to bare it so did his shadow. Hearing his thoughts Noob heard Saibot grunt irately at him, Noob stifled an amused chuckle. Noob could only stand his shadow, but then again it was part of himself.

Noob Saibot followed the two, without seeming to even alert them much to his pride, but as he followed he felt annoyed with how close the two were. Had it always been this way? He couldn't recall. The shadow wraith wasn't sure why but it annoyed him, the more time that passed the more pronounce the feeling got. Noob Saibot gritted his teeth, forcing himself to bear it as the day went on. Once they were asleep he'd teleport back to the NetherRealm and report his findings to his master.

The shadow wraith lurked from the shadows listening to their plan to escape the Lin Kuei with Cyrax. A twisted grin crept on his lips thinking of somehow ruining their plan if he was able. Knowing he likely wouldn't be able himself he instead hoped their plan would go wrong somehow. It was likely enough, very rarely did any escape without the clan's knowledge-at least not for long. That'd be something to watch, Smoke and this false "Sub-Zero" fleeing as the clan chased them down.

Finally the duo settled down for the night around the edge of the forest. Noob Saibot waited for the both of them to fall asleep then opened a portal to the NetherRealm. The former Lin Kuei glanced back at the two, eyes falling on Smoke a moment. His eyes burned a moment with irritation before he jumped through the portal.

Noob Saibot was falling-at least that was the closest thing it felt like-through a pitch black tunnel. Teleporting between realms took a bit longer than teleporting around in the same one-that felt instantaneous. Still in a couple of heart beats he reach through the other side and was greeted by an unforgiving heat. Even in Quan Chi's fortress it was hot, but more bearably so even if it was by a slight fraction.

The shadow wraith glanced around briefly to access what was going on at the moment. Some NetherRealm beings were being dragged to the dungeon but other than that nothing noteworthy-and even that hardly was. For a moment he watched them get dragged away to get a bit of amusement from their vain protests before turning to the doors of the throne room. The same to guards that had been present before where still there, bodies stiff and straight in a pitiful attempt to seem intimidating. To Noob Saibot though they cut the act and opened the door to the room; however, the necromancer wasn't in the room this time. Noob Saibot looked at the room a moment, standing in the center. He looked at the throne with a hungry desire in his eyes.

One day it **would** be his. One way or another. It didn't matter to him. Morality was dead to him.

Heading out through a stone hall he walked silently, others moving out of his way as the undead assassin made his way to Quan Chi's lab. As expected he found the albino demon in his lab working on something. The shadow wraith didn't bother tell exactly what but it was probably some sort of new undead minion. Inwardly he scoffed nothing would compare to a true higher undead. Modified revenants were pathetic at best. Strengthening the weak was pointless. One could never escape their true nature.

"Master. I have returned." Noob Saibot announced as he dropped to a kneeling position, head down so to best appear submissive still. No way was he risking being turned into a mindless slave.

"I noticed." Quan Chi said as he turned around to face the servant, leaving what he had been working for the moment. The necromancer didn't even address that his servant had obeyed his orders correctly as he continued, "What do you have to report?"

"Sub-Zero is heading back to the Lin Kuei with another warrior called Smoke, they and another known as Cyrax are going to defect from the clan." Noob Saibot answered a venomous anger thinly lacing his voice.

The tone was caught by Quan Chi which the sorcerer found interesting, more interesting was what he heard from the wraith, "Is that so?" He chuckled tilting his head to the side a bit before admitting, "I have to say I did not expect this."

The white skinned demon paused for a moment, "This Smoke and Cyrax. I'm guess you knew them during your time as a mortal." When Noob Saibot nodded he asked his servant, "What information do you have on them?"

"Cyrax is a high ranked warriors, skilled, but has no powers. Smoke on the other hand does, he can evaporate his form into what his code name suggest. A smoke-like vapor. He also possesses heat related abilities." Noob Saibot answered dutifully, he felt that irritation again as he spoke about his former comrades. Again he repressed it, and easily so. Raising his head he saw that his master looked particularly intrigued.

"This Smoke, why does he have these powers of his?" Quan Chi questioned, an odd smirk on his lips. Noob Saibot arched a brow wondering why the necromancer was interested in Smoke's abilities, they were like toned down versions of Scorpion's at best.

"No, he has amnesia. Smoke was discovered in Czech, covered in burns." Noob Saibot answered, curious about his master's intrigue.

"Very interesting," Quan Chi said to himself a slight grin creeping on his lips, he then looked at his kneeling servant, "I want you to watch this little escape plan of theirs and no matter what the results are I want you to capture Smoke and bring him to me."

"Yes master, but if I may ask…why are you so interested in Smoke?" Noob Saibot questioned seeming a bit confused by also curious about his master's decision.

"I believe he might be of some use to us," Quan Chi answered musingly, Noob Saibot could tell that the necromancer knew more than he was letting on but didn't pry. Hopefully Quan Chi would reveal why eventually. His musing tone quickly became more serious, "Further we can't allow Raiden to get too many warriors." The necromancer grinned to the wraith, "also it'd be a nice show of allegiance to Shao Khan if we caught one of Earthrealm's warriors."

Noob Saibot thought what the Nether demon said for a moment it did make sense. He grinned and he did like the thought of taking away the fake "Sub-Zero's" closest ally. From what he knew of his former sibling he knew that'd make him distraught. The shadow wraith bowed his head accepting the mission, "Yes master. It'll be done."

"Go then." Quan Chi said as he dismissed the wraith from his presence.

The ink black being bowed his head once more before getting up and leaving the room. He continued to grin as he walked out, he was going to enjoy this task. He blinked though, Noob Saibot knew Smoke wasn't the easiest to capture. Even at a young age when he was first found it had been difficult for trained Lin Kuei to capture him. Then he grinned again as a thought occurred to him, _but then again...he did know Bi-Han._

In the necromancer's lab Quan Chi turned back to what he had been working on. One of his best guards had died to a horde of undead a couple of days ago and seeing as good help was hard to find he was going to bring him back. He'd be an undead yes but the necromancer wanted to keep his numbers up. All it took was a chant, magic, and the torn apart corpse that had been laying on his floor melded back together. With a guttural moan he got up looking at him with eerie glowing eyes, awaiting an order.

"Get back to your post." Quan Chi ordered, the undead paused a moment and using whatever memory it had left walked out of the room to go to its post. The necromancer watched it leave before teleporting out of his fortress, he had a report to make himself.

* * *

It had taken several more days of walking to reach the base of the mountain, and even longer to reach the halfway point up the mountain. As Sub-Zero and Smoke got ever closer the tension grew tighter in the air. They got the feeling of being watched, for all they knew they could have been the clan was paranoid enough to have people patrolling that far out from the headquarters. While they travelled Smoke sparred with Sub-Zero like they had in old times, it helped his friend ease up more. He also watched as the blue clad Lin Kuei practiced with his new abilities. They still couldn't get the sword to last more than a couple of hits but they were making progress with Sub-Zero ability to move through ice. The ability still worried Smoke but less so as he watched his friend practice it. The two of them also went over their plan several times to make sure there wasn't any glaring holes in it.

At night Smoke kept finding himself glance off into the shadows that would surround them. He got an oddly bad feeling. He wasn't afraid of the dark, far from it really but lately the assassin kept getting a bad feeling from them, especially at night. Smoke kept pushing it off as a result of the tension he was feeling.

Soon enough they were standing at the beginning of the bridge that was over a large deep gorge, on the other side was the infamous Lin Kuei headquarters. Once it had been home for the two assassins now it looked ominous and threatening. Like a grand prison. One they had to escape to gain their freedom.

Sub-Zero looked at Smoke, the two nodded to each other that they were ready. They crossed the fog covered bridge to the other side. Looking up Smoke could see the archers shifting around in their watch towers. He paid them no mind as they went through the gate and into the headquarters.

As usual there was some Lin Kuei walking around, minding their own business but Sub-Zero picked up an unsettling quiet-something was off. He looked around but he couldn't see anything out of the norm. He put the thought aside, they had to get ready to leave. Neither of the warriors said anything as they made their way to the room they had lived in for many years. Sub-Zero since as far back as he could remember, and for Smoke-shortly after he _could_ remember.

Pulling the sliding door open they walked into their neatly kept room, every so often a higher ranked warrior would come in and check if it was clean if it was not they'd be punished with more cleaning. The Lin Kuei was the best assassin clan there was, there was no room for lazy slobs in the clan.

Sub-Zero was about to grab a parchment to write on when he saw Smoke already writing. Figuring since he was going to drop the note off he might as well write it. For what he could see Smoke was writing quickly, Sub-Zero figured he was going to be done writing in a minute or so. Quietly Sub-Zero walked over to his side of the room, briefly he glanced back at the rest of the room. Things were a bit livelier on Smoke's side of the room, as much livelier as the room regulations could allow. He had some small figures lined on a quaint shelf from his assassination travels. Among them were books of various colors and genres, some small candles, various ornate daggers-a few were "trophies" from tougher missions. Sub-Zero was aware one of the books was hallowed out and filled with papers of things he had done. One of which Sub-Zero was now knew was a ticket to see one of Johnny Cage's movies, other he knew were receipts of places he'd eaten at or photos he'd gotten of places.

His side of the room was sparser he had scrolls, some books and a few small figures on a modest shelf along with a weapon or two but that was about it. Opening up his bag Sub-Zero rummaged through it taking out his dirty uniform and putting in clean ones. Hearing Smoke's steal toed boots shift behind him Sub-Zero looked over his shoulder to see that the Czech warrior had finished his note. Smoke looked over the note a couple of times to check for any errors before slipping under one of his belts that held his Kunai.

Was going to go back to packing when he heard a knock at the door, he glanced at Smoke who looked back to him. Saying nothing Sub-Zero slid open the door. He saw four Lin Kuei warrior, to be more specific guards standing outside.

"Yes?" Sub-Zero questioned, subtly eyeing them. They had just returned. What could they want from them?

"The Grandmaster wants you both to report to his throne room immediately." One of the guards stated sternly.

For a moment Sub-Zero recalled that the Grandmaster was going to speak to him about his …failure but upon hearing that Smoke was to come to the warrior arched a brow. Did the Grandmaster question the quickness of his return? Sub-Zero nodded curtly before turning back to the room, "Very well," he said slowly, "We'll be there soon as-"

A blade shot out in front of him quickly enough that most people would have jumped back in fear but Sub-Zero handled it calmly. _Something is wrong…they've been permitted to use force against us. Smoke has done nothing yet to anger the Grandmaster._ Sub-Zero thought tensely to himself.

"You are to report to the Grandmaster **now** not later." The guard said firmly, looking Sub-Zero right in the eyes. The guard only lowered his blade when the ice warrior nodded that he understood. Moving aside the guard motioned for Sub-Zero to leave the room.

The Cryomancer looked at the guard then to Smoke, the Czech Lin Kuei strode over to him looking bothered by their clan mate's show of aggression. Neither of them said anything as they left their room and then were guided to the Grandmaster's throne room. The guards watched them closely as they lead them to the room, two in front two behind them. All of them ready to draw their blades. It was easy to see something bad was going to happen, they were being treated like traitors! But how could they have been found out already?

The Grandmaster's room had a cold chill about it-well at least Smoke noticed it while it went unnoticed by Sub-Zero. The room looked more shadowed than usual, seemed the fire pans would need to be rekindled soon. It only served to add to the foreboding feeling to the room. Sub-Zero and Smoke kneeled to the Grandmaster, for what they felt would be the last time they would ever do so.

The tyrant leader of the Lin Kuei sat on his throne, a thick air of superiority came from him as he looked down at Smoke and Sub-Zero. His finger intertwined as he began to speak, "Do you have any idea why I called you both here?"

Sub-Zero frowned hearing the barely hidden tone of anger in his tone. Despite his usual stone faced expression-or lack thereof-the blue clad warrior could see was on the breaking point of losing his composure. Keeping his tone respectful Sub-Zero answered, "I know I am here because I failed to defeat Scorpion…" He turned his head to Smoke, "But I do not know why Smoke is here."

"You acknowledge you failure…good." The Grandmaster said readily, brewing anger lacing his undertone. He slowly turned his head over to Smoke, "Tell me Smoke. Why have you been called here?"

Smoke looked up at the Grandmaster, his eyes flickering with mistrust but he submerged is feelings and answered, "I don't know Grandmaster."

The lie caused the brewing anger in the Grandmaster to seep out, he narrowed his eyes, growling through his teeth, "So you deny the fact you've conspired to defect from the clan with Cyrax?"

Smoke felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle, they had known. He furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth as he heard the Grandmaster chuckle, "Yes, I know about your false loyalty to the clan." The aged man got up from his throne and walked a few steps from it, "I also know that Cyrax was also disloyal to the clan," A leering grin slithered its way onto his face as he looked to the two kneeling warriors, "But that has been fixed."

Smoke shot to his feet, causing the guards to pull their blades out, "What did you do to him!" He demanded looking more than ready to attack his former master.

The Grandmaster was not fazed by Smoke's anger. He merely grinned before yelling, "Unit LK-4D4 come here!"

[Yes Grandmaster. I Obey.]

Both Sub-Zero and Smoke were confused momentarily when they heard the robotic voice come from the hall, followed shortly by metal clanking on the stone floor. What was more disturbing was they thought they heard, underneath the stiff metallic accent they thought they faintly heard Cyrax's Botswanan accented voice. As a tall figure came into view from the darkened hall Sub-Zero slowly rose to his feet to see it better. The form looked ridged due to its metal casing but still moved fluidly as a normal person. Soon they were faced with a robotic being, green lenses covering its eyes and cables coming out of the back of its heads giving the appearance of dreadlocks.

Smoke's eyes widen seeing the color scheme of the robot as it came into the light. Other than some green lights, silver trimming it was yellow and black. With what the Grandmaster had said it was no coincidence.

"C-Cyrax?" Smoke stammered faintly, he couldn't believe it. This couldn't be their friend! It didn't help that Cyrax didn't even acknowledge the fact Smoke had uttered his name. The cyborg obeyed the command he had been given and went over to the Grandmaster.

[What is your command Grandmaster?] Cyrax asked as his programming dictated him to do after bowing.

Smoke shook his head trying to get his head around what he was seeing, his mind failing to believe that was their friend. Sub-Zero looked at Smoke in worry. His eyes looked frantic as he shook his head again, "That can't be Cyrax!"

[Yes it is.] Another metallic voice interjected, the voice was more fluid than Cyrax's but still had the cyber overtone was still heavy. Smoke and Sub-Zero turned their heads to see a red cyborg come out from the hall Cyrax had come out from.

"Sektor?" Sub-Zero questioned the red cyber Lin Kuei, unlike Cyrax Sektor turned his head to Sub-Zero and gave a nod. This however only alarmed Sub-Zero, the change was so drastic it was downright disturbing! He looked back to Cyrax who was still awaiting further orders, further why did Sektor still have control while Cyrax didn't? Was it because Cyrax planned on defecting? The thought made him worry for Smoke. Did the Grandmaster have the same fate planned for him?

"How-how could you have done such a thing to him!" Smoke shouted at the Grandmaster bringing Sub-Zero's attention back to him. Sub-Zero hadn't seen him this furious before. He worried that he'd attack the Grandmaster, that'd only make things worse.

"He was a flaw to the clan!" The Grandmaster answered sharply, a scathing anger searing from his voice, he narrowed his eyes down at Smoke, "His disloyal nature was a threat to the clan. Automation has made him completely loyal to the clan. The Cyber Initiative will erase all flaws and weakness from the clan. Submit to the initiative now Smoke and you may retain some of your own free will."

Smoke was not intimidated by the outright threatening tone the Grandmaster was using and stood his ground, "I'd **_never_** let you do such a thing to me! I **know** you'd turn me into your metallic puppet! I won't let you seal my soul away in metal!"

The Grandmaster shot Smoke a glare for his defiance, receiving one in return before he looked to the other warrior. His tone was more calm this time, he didn't believe the ice warrior would give him trouble like his companion did, "Sub-Zero," Said warrior looked to the leader, though unsurely, "You want to redeem yourself for your past failure correct? You can do so by doing two things. Submitting to the automation willingly and detaining Smoke so he can undergo the same process. I assure you that you **will** **not** have the slaving protocols."

Sub-Zero looked at Smoke, his friend didn't seem at all worried he'd turn on him and his trust was well placed. Sub-Zero looked back to the Grandmaster a suddenly rebellious look in his eyes, "No. I will do neither. I will correct my failure to defeat Scorpion but not for the Lin Kuei but for my brother."

"You dare to disobey?" The Grandmaster snarled, anger surfacing again.

"Yes. I no longer serve the Lin Kuei!" Sub-Zero declared as he stood defiant against the Grandmaster. Next to him Smoke was elated to see his friend stand against their former leader and soon turned a defiant gaze to the Grandmaster as well.

The Grandmaster was completely furious by now seeing the strongest warrior he had turn against him so easily. He voice became a dark threatening snarl, "Then you will both have your free will stripped from you for such defiance! Sektor! LK-4D4! Apprehend them at once so they can be automated!"

Hearing the order Cyrax finally left his statue-like state and turned towards Sub-Zero and Smoke blurting out, [Yes Grandmaster. I Obey!]

Quickly his optics scanned the two warriors identifying them as rogue Lin Kuei warriors, Smoke and Sub-Zero. The scanners quickly pulled up data on them from his memory files, alerting him that each were highly dangerous and had powers. Moving towards them, Sektor close behind. Once again the Cyber spoke in his metallic voice, [Mission Objective: Apprehend rouges Sub-Zero and Smoke. Surrender to be cyber converted. Chance of escape is minimal.]

"Cyrax…" Smoke said in a hush manner, it pained him to see his friend act like a mindless puppet. Seeing Sub-Zero move closer to him Smoke looked at him from out of the corner of his eyes.

"Smoke, we need to escape. I don't doubt there's more of these Cybers. We'll figure a way to free Cyrax from the Lin Kuei's control later." Sub-Zero said to Smoke in an urgent manner. The fellow rogue nodded tensely in agreement. Quickly Smoke made a smoke bomb and tossed it at the approaching Cyber fling them back against the wall causing Cyrax to crash into Sektor. Smoke then tossed another bomb at his and Sub-Zero's feet creating a thick smoke cloud for them to escape in.

The Grandmaster shielded himself from both smoke bombs with his arm, looking up he could faintly see the two traitors getting away. Snarling he looked at the two Cybers who were regaining their footing, "After them! Do **not** let them escape!"

* * *

**Finally finished this...would have had this up yesterday but it was barely past 10 pages so I added them going into the headquarters to have the scene with the Grandmaster.**

**Next chapter will be the race for Sub-Zero and Smoke to escape! Will Smoke be captured by the Lin Kuei or Noob Saibot!?**

**Please follow/favorite and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12 Escape the Stronghold

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 12: Escape the Stronghold**

Smoke and Sub-Zero shoved their way past the disoriented guards, Sub-Zero managed to freeze one part way before fleeing out of the Grandmaster's throne room and down the hall. They had to move as fast as possible, soon they would have the whole clan after them. Hurrying down the hall Sub-Zero shot another ice ball and then one more immediately after that freezing two guards that had hurried to see what was going on-no reason to try and hide their treachery now.

"Že bastard! Jak, jak mohl by on dělat, že pro Cyrax! Heartless, bezcitný bastarde ... on je pryč blázen, absolutně duševně nemocný! (1)" Smoke ranted, slipping into his native tongue out of anger. His heat powers also acted out in response of his anger, his body emitting a high amount intense heat creating a shroud of heat waves around him. If anyone were to touch him it'd be like getting hit in the face with a hot iron.

Sub-Zero frown under his mask as they ran, he'd never seen him this furious. Smoke was usually pretty easy going, but after seeing what happened to Cyrax Sub-Zero was angry as well. However, they couldn't lose control of themselves right now. He had to calm him down, "Smoke!" His friend snapped his attention to him taking the glare he had Sub-Zero calmly says, "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" Smoke spat, "That **bastard** turned our friend into an overgrown windup toy!"

"I know Smoke!" Sub-Zero yelled back as they neared the main hall, "We'll find a way to free him, but, we can't do that if we get caught!" Smoked looked at him a moment, "We need to stay focused to do that. Calm down."

Looking ahead Smoke nodded curtly, "Right."

Checking his gaze for a moment Sub-Zero frowned worried, he didn't look totally calm but that'd be too much to ask right now. Turning his gaze back forward the Cryomancer narrowed his eyes seeing more guards coming. Sheathing his arms in a protective layer of ice he charged forward. Blocking a strike to with his arm he shot an ice blast freezing one of the guards. Smoke evaporated, reappearing behind he grabbed him and tossed him at another guard. Quickly he jumped over them kicking a guard before parrying with another.

"Don't make us do this." Sub-Zero said tensely as he created a Kori blade while facing off against a Lin Kuei. He hated the Grandmaster now but he didn't want to harm his former clan mates. The blue clad warrior got the feeling he didn't have much of a choice though. To Sub-Zero's dismay the former comrade clashed his blade to his, seems his feeling was right.

"Those that turn on the clan are our enemies!" The guard snarled, clashing blades with Sub-Zero again, breaking the ice sword.

"Idioti! (2)" Smoke shouted to the attacking guards, he growled when one actually managed to nick his exposed tanned skin, "He wants to turn you into cybernetic slaves! Do you want that?"

Hearing this a few of the Lin Kuei stalled slightly, showing signs of uncertainty. Sub-Zero's hopes brightened for a moment, only to be dashed when the supporters of the Grandmaster's plan shot them abashing looks. After seeing they were outnumbered by the blindly loyal the uncertain ones began attacking again. This gave Sub-Zero some insight though as he defended himself against the loyalists. He was glade not all of the clan was willing going along with this but the Cryomancer didn't know what he could do for them if they wouldn't stand up for themselves.

"The Grandmaster's plan will keep the Lin Kuei as the strongest clan! The clan will withstand the advances of technology!" A Lin Kuei spat venomously while attacking Smoke, tossing kunai at him.

Smoke easily dodged the attack and scoffed, "There will be no "Lin Kuei" just the Grandmaster's private army." The Czech warrior retorted bitterly as he darted up to the accuser, punching him in the gut shooting immense heat into him.

The warrior gagged, blood spurting from the vents in his mask. Going limp he lurched forward crashing into the ground, the pain too much for the warrior to handle. Sub-Zero looked at Smoke, he didn't want to kill their former comrades but he couldn't risk such a thing right now. They needed to escape.

"Blind fools." Smoke muttered attacking another Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero barely caught it while ducking a blade swing. They only had a couple left in this hall. They doing good so far he'd only gotten a few scratches. Smoke's aggression was proving useful currently.

With another punch Sub-Zero knocked another guard down, "I'm sorry." He said earnestly as he and Smoke advanced to the main hall. There they were faced by Cyrax, Sektor several other gun metal grey Cybers and normal Lin Kuei. They were cut off, and hearing commotion heading towards them from behind Sub-Zero guess they'd be surrounded soon enough.

"Sakra to všechno. (3)" Smoke cursed, inwardly cringing at the sight of Cyrax's emotionless green lenses. He shook his head sadly, "Cyrax…don't do this. We're your friends…"

[He can't hear you. He only hears orders, that's all he needs to hear.] Sektor interjected, his voice carrying the emotion of the cold metal he was covered in.

Smoke narrowed his burning yellow eyes at the red Cyber, "And you still can, goody us." He spat loathingly, "Seems you haven't changed Sektor."

[I've been **improved**, even the likes of you will be Smoke.] Sektor responded evenly getting into his fighting position.

"Over my dead body bastard." Smoke snarled returning the sentiment in kind, Sub-Zero following suit. The blue clad warrior eyeing their current opposition, this wasn't going to be easy, but he hadn't expected it to be. They could only power through this.

[Sadly, the Grandmaster won't allow that.] Sektor huffed the sound distorted by his voice synthesizer. An amused scoff came from Smoke who shook his head, Sektor stiffened, inwardly bristling. He narrowed his optics at Smoke who finally explained why he was laughing,

"Still trying to be Daddy's favorite Sektor?"

A metallic grating noise that could be best described as anger came from Sektor, his servos clenching into metal fists. He snapped his attention to the other Cybers waiting for command, [System Override #3 Unit Command- Sektor.] The nearby Cybers eyes flashed and they looked to Sektor, [Apprehend the rogues Smoke and Sub-Zero for Automation!]

Smoke and Sub-Zero readied themselves for combat as the other Cybers turned their attentions to them. Cyrax marched ahead of the crowd-apparently still having some sort of rank among the drones. He pointed towards them, [Subjects: Sub-Zero and Smoke. Surrender to be cyber converted.]

Cyrax's empty metal tone left no room for negotiation, nor did Sektor's angry blue glare. Seeing Smoke's pained, conflicted expression Sub-Zero spoke up for the both of them, "If you remember us at all Cyrax then you know that we can't do that!" The blue warrior fires an ice blast at their friend but the surprisingly limber Cyber dodged him.

Though the attack failed it initiated their enemies to attack. As short as it had been, talk was over. Tossing a smoke bomb to shove some of the regular Lin Kuei away Smoke yelled to his only comrade, "You attacked him?"

Busy was a lesser Cyber Sub-Zero froze its face while grappling with one of its arms, "We don't have a-agh!" He cringed as the Cyber struck him with an iron fist on his shoulder, it hadn't been as disoriented as he thought it would've been. Upper cutting the Cyber he grunted roughly, punching metal wasn't the best option, "We don't have a choice Smoke! We have to disable him!"

Twisting his body he slammed the Cyber onto the ground. He huffed, despite how fast they moved they weren't exactly light. _Better freeze him to the ground_, Sub-Zero thought, he was about to freeze it to the ground when he was slammed into by another Cyber. Shifting himself he grabbed onto the metal grey Cyber as it tried to ram him into a wall. Icy energy escaped from his hands, ice seeping onto the Cyber, Sub-Zero trying to do something to disrupt its inner works. With all his strength Sub-Zero dug his feet into the ground, stalling the cyborg's quick pace. It was a test of strength now.

Sadly the Cyber was winning. Sub-Zero was slowing giving into its strength, he quickened his ice's advancement. At a faster pace ice seeped into the Cyborg's armor. The Cyber jerked as if surprised, [ERROR! Malfunction in arm joints: Damage 55%]

"Good enough…" Sub-Zero said under his breath, with a push forward the ice shattered along with a good chunk of each of the Cyber's shoulders. The damage caused the Cyber to pull away from him. Its arms now nothing more than limp pieces of metal attached to it.

Once more the Cyber sounded off a report, [Damage Report: Arms no longer functional. Abort Mission.]

As it said the Cyber turn and fled from the battlefield, Sub-Zero allowing its escape. The Cryomancer only got a moment to breathe when Sektor tried to attack him from the side. Sub-Zero blocked the punch with his arm guard, he received no damage but the pain was still throbbing in his arm. Sektor gave a metallic growl as he swung again, following with some successive kicks. Sub-Zero stayed on the defensive not wanting to suffer any of his no doubt painful blows. This served to frustrate Sektor, he lunged, Sub-Zero strengthened the ice on his arms to brace himself but the hit didn't come. Looking up from his arms he saw Sektor vanish in a burst of green data.

_He can teleport?_ Sub-Zero thought to himself in surprise, the fight just got a lot more dangerous, and their chances of escape slimmer. A digital sound hummed out of nowhere, before the blue warrior could pin where it came from a hard metal fist made contact from his jaw. The blow flung Sub-Zero back, his head swimming with dizziness. He was too dazed to even pull himself up from the ground after hitting it.

Sektor couldn't help but chuckled at the sight. Finally, a Sub-Zero had fallen to his might. It had been easier than expected. Now to end it, a compartment in his arm opened up and a flame thrower emerged from it. The barrel extended outward and a flame lit showing it was ready to reduce whatever he pointed at it to smoldering ash. Words flashed on his visor reminding Sektor that his targets needed to be returned alive. Sektor grunted in acknowledgement and dismissed the warning. To keep from tempting himself he deactivated his burner, the flamethrower returning to its space in his arm.

Marching over to Sub-Zero the Lin Kuei Cyber grabbed him by his uniform, [Prepare for Cyber Conversion Sub-Zero.]

"No!" Smoke yelled, he glared at Lin Kuei who blocked him off, he evaporated easily getting passed them. Solidifying himself he tossed heated Kunai at Sektor, aiming for his joints only to have Cyrax jump in the way, deflecting them. The Czech warrior looked around tensely as the still active Cybers moved in. His attention moved back to Sub-Zero, _I have to save him!_

Seeing Cyrax shoot something from his chest pulled Smoke from his thoughts. Quickly he found himself tangled in a glowing green net with metal bits trying it together. Smoke struggled in the net as it tightened itself further until it was tough for him to move. Seeing his target still Cyrax moved in to retrieve him stating, [Target:Smoke apprehended for Cyber Conversion.]

The moment of stillness caused Smoke to realize something, he looked to Cyrax who approached him, "This isn't going to shock me is it?" As before Cyrax didn't respond, taking it as a no Smoke released his physical form and escaped from the net in his vaporous form. This Cyrax seemed to respond to, expressing some alarm to Smoke's escape.

_Why didn't I do that in the first place?_ Smoke thought to himself as he rematerialized, rushing Sektor he pumped as much heat as he could into the Cyber. Latching onto his neck to assure the heat transfer would have quick effect.

Sektor screamed at the sudden heat blooming in his neck, spreading straight to his head and chest. With the metal coating him the heat traveled from Smoke to him with ease and quickness. Dropping Sub-Zero he spun around to attack the silver grey rouge, soon as he faced him Smoke vanished into vapor. Realizing he'd released Sub-Zero from his grip Sektor spun back around to him. There he saw Smoke helping Sub-Zero up, [No you don't!]

Despite his enhancements Smoke still out sped the Cyber and yanked Sub-Zero to his feet. Before Sektor could reach them the grey clad warrior put considerable distance between them. Smoke panted a little, moving quickly on his own was easy but hauling a big guy like his friend made it plenty tougher.

"You alright?" Smoke asked Sub-Zero quietly while keeping his eyes on their foes.

"Better, thanks for pulling me away." Sub-Zero thanked, managing to stand on his own, he looked at what they were up against. All but the Cyber Sub-Zero had taken out where still present and plenty of Lin Kuei as well. The half Cryomancer frowned at this, "We need to get out of here. Staying and fighting will only get us caught."

"I got an idea. Brace yourself." Smoke replied, before Sub-Zero could ask Smoke flung a smoke bomb onto the ground. His friend just barely managed to ready himself for the sudden, and strong burst of smoke. Sub-Zero barely stifled a cough as Smoke yanked him in the right direction out. Somehow the Czech warrior wasn't effected by smoke but it was reasonable considered he could create it.

The smokescreen was enough to disorient the Lin Kuei but the Cybers quickly locked onto Sub-Zero's odd heat signature, or rather cold signature. On their scanners showed that the blue clad assassin body temperature was literally below zero. Such a temperature was easy to track through the hot smoke.

"The Cybers are still on us." Smoke alerted Sub-Zero as he kept pace alongside him.

"They probably have tracking programs." Sub-Zero answered before looking to Smoke, "Go."

Jerking his head up, he looked both alarmed and confused, "What?"

"You can run faster than this and get out easier. Go." Sub-Zero said sternly, Smoke was about to protest when he interjected, "Go Smoke I'll catch up soon." Smoke remained unsure, the ice warrior hardened his gaze, "If both us get caught the Grandmaster will win. At least one of us must escape."

Alarm flashed in Smoke's eyes, he seemed to think briefly then nodded grimly, "Fine," He snapped a sharp gaze, "You'd better catch up. I don't need you getting any stiffer than you already are, you hear me?"

Sub-Zero chuckled faintly and nodded, "Understood."

The Czech rouge darted forward at a lighting quick speed, easily avoiding any that tried to block him off. As he reached the door he turned to vapor slipping under it. Reforming outside he looked back to the gate, worry covering his expression. Hearing motion around him he spun around to receive a cut to his arm for a blade. The cut was clean, leaving a burning stinging sensation on his arm. Blood leaked from the wound as Smoke ducked out of the way of the next swing then leapt forward avoiding an attack from another guard. He cursed under his breath as he was forced to avoid arrows from tower guards, word had spread quickly through the Lin Kuei hive.

_You'd better hurry Kuai Liang, I can't keep this up forever_…Smoke thought to himself as he continued to avoid attacks. Dropping low he managed to knock a guard's legs out from under him. The rogue leapt back as the other guard defended his ally from getting knocked out.

Inside Sub-Zero fired another ice ball at incoming guard, then another at yet another attacking Lin Kuei. The half Cryomancer panted and continued running, his hopes raised a bit when he saw the main gates in sight-the doors tightly closed. Now the only trouble he had was finding a way out…while fending off his pursuers. Speaking of which there was still a mob of them right on his heels. Needing a speed boost Sub-Zero used his ice slide technique to hurry forward, leaving a trail of ice behind him. Sadly that didn't throw off Sektor or Cyrax, the lesser Cybers did thankfully have some trouble-slipping and sliding, one tripped. Quickly though they caught on.

Sub-Zero cringed when he felt a Kunai plunge itself into his shoulder, followed by a throwing star. He narrowed his eyes and forced himself forward, growling when the gate guards stood to keep him away. They yelled how it was useless, how he wouldn't be able to get through. The blue clad rogue growled, their words wouldn't discourage him. Ice energy manifest around his hand and shot it forward, sending sharp icicles from it. One of the guards yelled in surprise when the icicles burrowed themselves in his body. He fell to the ground bleeding, none of the damage was life threatening but he wouldn't be fighting anytime soon.

_Since when could he do that?_ Sektor thought, _The Grandmaster will need to hear of this when we capture him_. He looked to Cyrax, [Cyrax!] The puppet of a warrior jerked his head to Sektor, awaiting his orders, [Teleport to him now, use the net.]

[I obey.] Cyrax responded, the yellow Cyber vanished into data much like Sektor-though his was green not blue. Sub-Zero came to a screeching halt when his former friend appeared in front of him. A strong part of him still not wanting to fight, feeling that somewhere in the metal shell was still his friend. Cyrax didn't seem to share this sentiment as he fired his green energy net. Seemingly out of instinct Sub-Zero let himself all backwards into the trail of ice he had left.

Sektor stalled staring at what he'd seen, the other Cybers stopped as well their processors not knowing what to make of the sight. The Lin Kuei murmured to each other of things along line of "What the…" and sorcery. Sektor himself was speechless but he'd seen it, Sub-Zero fall into ice. Cyrax was by the ice looking it over for any signs of his former ally and friend, his optics scanned the ice's surface but it picked up nothing but the frozen water. The Cyber's processors concluded that Sub-Zero was not in the ice, but then where was he? Cyrax looked around but could not find his target, a program screamed error-Sub-Zero could not just vanish. He had no teleporting abilities.

Cyrax's programs told him to look to his commander Sektor for instruction, [My scanners do not pick up the target Sub-Zero.] He reported as he moved over to him, his programs telling no threat was nearby. His metallic feet clopped over the ice as he stated a question, [What is your instruction?]

Sektor snapped from his confusion, and looked to the door, [Smoke, we must capture him. The Grandmaster won't be pleased if both of them escape-]

The red cyber stopped when he notice something was coming out of the ice, immediately he realized Sub-Zero _had_ been in the ice, [Cyrax behind you!]

LK-4D4 whipped around in time to see Sub-Zero reform from ice, flesh returning to normal and charged ice ball in hand. A sad look was in the blue warrior's eyes, "I'm sorry about this Cyrax." The yellow Cyber moved to get out of the way but the ice ball was faster, freezing him in a solid layer of ice.

No sooner than when one threat was dealt with the others rushed into attack. Sub-Zero backed up towards the gates fighting off the Lin Kuei that attacked him. He held his arm up, still encased in ice to lessen the damage of projectiles thrown at him. Seeing some sort of blaster emerge from a lesser Cyber's arm he jumped out of the way, an energy blast shot from the blaster leaving a painful score in the floor.

Sub-Zero mind went into over drive, he needed a way out and soon. He could freeze part of the door and break it. No that'd take too much time he'd get captured. He could try and book it down the hall. A few feet from the door Sub-Zero's eyes widened, _Of course the east wall like we had planned._

Seeing the ice wielder backed up against the gates made Sektor grin, how he'd longed to see this scenario play out in real life. He narrowed his optics seeing Cyrax frozen, he'd thaw the worthless bastard out after they caught Sub-Zero.

The commander signaled the non-cyberized Lin Kuei to stand down. They had Sub-Zero surrounded, there was nowhere for him to run. Sektor marched ahead of the lesser Cybers, [Stand down.] He instructed them, the Cybers saluted and did as instructed. Grinning snidely he looked at Sub-Zero, [Surrender Sub-Zero, there's nowhere to run. Your apparent new abilities were interesting but in the end it's useless. The Cyber Imitative is the future of the Lin Kuei, and you'll be a part of it whether you want to be or not. Your friend Smoke will join you shortly, he can't run forever.]

"I'll never surrender and become a slave Sektor." Sub-Zero growled firmly as he glared at the Cyber. He and Sektor had never got along but Sub-Zero had never thought he'd go this low to feel superior.

[You wouldn't have been a slave if you willingly allowed yourself to become a Cyber.] Sektor retorted flatly, he huffed amusedly, [However, I won't complain. The more vainly you struggle the more I'll enjoy you becoming a Cyber.]

"I'll never let that happen to me or Smoke. Though I'm surprised you still feel anything Sektor. I guess you're not just a metal shell." Sub-Zero retorted dryly, Sektor narrowed his optics slightly. The cold warrior readied himself as he signaled the non-Cyber Lin Kuei to attack, ducked and dodge, slowly moving towards the east hall. Sub-Zero leapt forward dodging Sektor as he lunged at him. Manifesting his Kori blade he turned and blocked Sektor's metal fist and held it there as he pushed down.

[It'll take more than paltry tricks to defeat me!] Sektor snarled, he was growing frustrated with all these new tricks his target was pulling. He grabbed onto the frozen blade and snapped it with his iron hands. Sektor kicked Sub-Zero away and tossed the ice shards aside. The blue combatant caught himself and fired ice shards at him making him block.

The sharp ice pelted against his armoring annoying Sektor further, [Is that all you can do?] He challenged, Sub-Zero huffed and fired an ice ball. Reflexively he jumped away, looking back to his opponent he saw him running down the east hall. Sektor growled, it had been a fake out.

The red commander didn't need to tell the others to chase after the fugitive. They flooded down the hall after Sub-Zero who kept a steady lead against them. A Cyber tried to lung at him but the ice warrior kicked him away sending him crashing into the others, giving him another chance to gain distance on them. Sub-Zero had made it half way down the hall and he looked around warily, where was Sektor?

_No doubt trying to head me off_. Sub-Zero figured, quickly he booked it down another hall, _I'll need to out think him if I'm to make it to the east wall._

Taking sharp turns, double backing and taking more turns proved useful in ditching some of his pursuers. In their haste the group had split apart to try and find him. Sub-Zero still hadn't spotted Sektor so he kept his eyes sharp for the red Cyber. Taking a turn down a hall he quickly ducked into a room before the ones after him could notice. Lying low in the room he waited for them to pass. His hunters were too in a hurry to check every room, silently he crept across the room and slid open the sliding door on the other side. Finally he was outside.

The sun was getting low but the former Lin Kuei didn't have time to notice that as he ran down the wooden walk way outside the building. He didn't hear the ones chasing him but it was only a matter of time before they caught on or he ran into others. This gave him time to remove the projectiles in him and seal the wounds shut with ice. Luckily he made it a good distance before he encountered more opposition. He was at the edge of the building we he ran into a small mob. Quickly he readied to fight his way to the rock wall. If he could get up there he could ice slide down the other side.

Creating another Kori blade he blocked a spear, grabbing the staff he froze then snapped it in half. Swinging the ice blade he sliced the wielder's side, forcing him away. A Lin Kuei with twin blades rushed him, Sub-Zero raised his sword to defend. The resulting clash tested his blade, the opponent's strikes were quick-not heavy but numerous. However, it wasn't that Lin Kuei that manage to land a blow. While Sub-Zero was struggling with the twin blade user, another with a quick ninja blade caught him from behind, slicing his back.

Sub-Zero cringed, jerking away inadvertently getting his arm cut by the twin blade user as a result. Inwardly he cursed himself for such a mistake, ducking to the side to get away from the both of them. His Kori blade damaged he repaired it as he ran ahead, he swung his blade cutting a Lin Kuei's leg badly then forced him aside.

A sudden blow to his face made him stumble to the side. Facing his foe he was surprised to see Cyrax. Just behind him he saw Sektor approaching. Seeing his burners out Sub-Zero realized where he had been. He had been thawing out Cyrax.

[Surrender fugitive Sub-Zero. Cyber Conversion is unavoidable.] Cyrax stated, his tone devoid of emotion. It seemed all emotion had been replaced by a cold and empty metallic overtone. All that was his friend seemed to be gone.

[Your friend is correct.] Sektor agreed to further rubbing the salt into the newly opened wound.

"That is not my friend. That is the machine you put in control of his body!" Sub-Zero yelled venomously. His anger heightened as Sektor laughed at him, his attention was diverted away by another attack from the twin blade user. Sub-Zero pulled back and tossed an ice spear at his attacker, the ice spear lodging itself in the shoulder. A familiar noise told Sub-Zero to jump away, Cyrax's net flew past Sub-Zero capturing a Lin Kuei instead.

Seeing an opening Sub-Zero hurried to the rock wall at top speed, looking behind him he fired off several quick ice bursts. He didn't want the mob to catch up so quickly. Unfortunately Sektor and Cyrax's reflexes allowed them to keep the gap the same. Sub-Zero clenched his teeth upon seeing the other Cybers rejoin the fun.

Sub-Zero nearly jumped when Sektor suddenly appeared in front of him, he ducked under his punch. Springing upward Sub-Zero punched him in the jaw, he jerked backwards giving the half Cryomancer enough him to pull him down kneeing him in the gut. Sub-Zero ignored the pain spreading from his knee as Sektor pulled back from the blow, thankfully still seeming to feel that. Seemed he wasn't completely unfeeling after all. Sub-Zero went to swing his blade at him but it was caught by another and crushed.

Hoisted up by Cyrax Sub-Zero was tossed into the fortress wall. The ice warrior groaned as he peeled himself from the wall. There he saw how close he was, all pain vanished upon seeing his chance to escape. A metallic clanking made him turn his head, Cyrax was charging him intent on beating him into unconsciousness. Sub-Zero spun away, the yellow Cyber's metal fist leaving an indent in the wall. His friend could certainly hit harder now. Cyrax snapped his head to his target and lunged again, throwing a kick out. Again Sub-Zero pulled back creating an ice clone as Cyrax readied to punch.

Before Cyrax could crash into the ice statue Sektor pulled him back, [Don't fall for that!] He snapped at the metal puppet. Cyrax merely looked at him not responding.

"He doesn't have to." Sub-Zero stated coldly, he grabbed the ice clone and threw it at them. When the clone shattered it froze all of Cyrax and most of Sektor leaving only part of the Cyber's head unfrozen.

In a rush Sub-Zero didn't stay to enjoy the amusing noises of frustration Sektor was making. Immediately he began to climb up the rock wall creating ice to use as footholds. He was making good distance until the others caught up and began tossing projectiles at him. Kunai, throwing stars, arrows where flung his way. Sub-Zero jumped upward to avoid most of the barrage, still getting nicks and a throwing star in his leg but otherwise fine. Quickening his pace managed to get to the top. Cautiously he glanced downward, a few normal Lin Kuei were climbing up and a couple of Cybers as well. Seemed the lesser ones couldn't teleport, good to know.

Seeing Sektor and Cyrax still frozen Sub-Zero bolted to towards the wall, dodging projectiles aimed his way. Getting past the wall he ice slid down the rocky slop, skidding to a stop as he made it to the ground. Seeing Smoke with his own troubles he had no time to revel in the success of his solo escape from the strong hold.

Smoke was parrying a blade when the wielder was suddenly frozen he grinned, relieved, he turned his head to see Sub-Zero hurrying over. He chuckled ducking to the side, punching another guard in the head, gut, then finished him with a palm strike to the face, "Took you long enough." Smoke commented lightly.

"Sorry, unlike you I had to run." Sub-Zero responded freezing another guard, he looked around blocking an arrow with his ice armor, unfreezing himself he says, "We need to go now. I froze Sektor and Cyrax but they'll break free soon."

"Well, since you're here now let's go." Smoke replied briskly tossing a smoke bomb at the ground blowing the remaining guards back. Sub-Zero nodded curtly and they fled away from the Lin Kuei gates, being sure to serpentine as they run-didn't want to make it easy for the archers to shoot them.

Reaching the bridge Sub-Zero urged Smoke to run ahead him to avoid slowing his friend down. The grey clad warrior didn't argue this time and ran ahead. Sub-Zero narrowly avoided arrows but by the time he reached the end of the bridge they stopped shooting. Finally they were out of range. He looked to Smoke who nodded, they continued to run though they were out of the fortress but hadn't escaped just yet. They needed get off the mountain to even have a slim chance to gaining their freedom. 

* * *

Sektor shattered the ice encasing him with the help of a couple of Cybers who'd used a low setting on their energy blasters to thaw the ice. If they busted it they could have damaged Sektor's armor. The red cyber let out a metallic growl; how dare the traitor humiliate him like that. The commanding cyber snapped his head to Cyrax, the Cybers were working on freeing him now. LK-4D4's arm was already twitching in its ice casing, he'd be free shortly.

He turned his attention to his communication link, time to update the Grandmaster-let himself get yelled at. Sektor begrudgingly braced himself, despite the man being his Father there was little bond between them-if any at all. Opening the wireless link he began speaking, [Grandmaster.]

[You've captured them?] The Grandmaster asked through the communicator on his wrist, previously hidden under his long rob sleeves.

There was a pause before Sektor replied, [No, they've made it out of the headquarters. They're probably past the bridge by now.] The Grandmaster didn't reply right away but Sektor knew his anger was brewing like a storm, he could practically feel it building. He envisioned his father's face turning red as his uniform and all he could do was wait for it. Then the Cyber commander got an idea, to defuse the situation-at least for the moment, [Sub-Zero has gained new abilities, we were caught off guard.]

Another pause of silence, Sektor could see his father reigning in his anger, [What sort of abilities?] He questioned slowly, his voice stiff as a rock.

[Projectiles, ice weapons, but the biggest is how he evaded us. He can move through ice. The Cybers nor I could anticipate that. Smoke simply used his evaporation skills to slip through the gate.] Sektor explained, not completely lying. He couldn't waste time calming his father if he flew into a fit of rage. Part of him wondered why he was still leader with such a temper…

[I see, that does not wholly excuse your failure though Sektor.] The Grandmaster responded, sounding irate but intrigued. Sektor could manage this. It was a rather typical mood for his father.

[Perhaps we could activate unit LK-1V1? He has specialized weaponry and teleportation.] Sektor suggested, he'd heard of this unit but had never seen him. The first functional Lin Kuei Cyber ever made.

[No.] The Grandmaster answered swiftly, [LK-1V1's programming does work properly, his memory is gone but he still exhibits free will. He's repeatedly turned during testing.]

Sektor thought a moment, LK-1V1 intrigued him but he put it aside for a moment, [Then may I ask for permission to use more force?]

[Very well, we can work with them damaged. Just don't kill them! At least not yet.]

Sektor grinned at the answer, now he could show Sub-Zero his new power, and see him burn-a little, [As you command Grandmaster.] The red Cyber ended the transmission then looked to Cyrax as he broke free from the ice, [Disengage safeties and get ready to go.]

[Safeties Disengaged.] Cyrax complied, his cybernetic form adjusting itself for true combat.

Sektor did this himself though without sounding off as his partner had, he looked to the handful of Cybers they had with them. Soon there would be more, other Lin Kuei warriors were already undergoing the process. The more willing ones for now, it allowed things to move faster. Most of the others were in the underground jail cells, the ones that had attempted to rebel. Sektor looked to the regular Lin Kuei, [You remain here. Cybers with me.]

The Cybers followed Sektor as he jumped up the rock wall, easy with their enhanced abilities, jumping down following him as he ran across the bridge. Sektor used his thermal imaging to track the foot prints left by the traitors, one track cold the other somewhat warmer than normal. Sektor chuckled. They'd catch up in no time. 

* * *

Noob Saibot continued to trail Smoke and his failure of a sibling through the shadows. He'd seen it all, the moment when they revealed their treachery, the reveal of the Cyber units, and them fleeing from the clan that had raised them. The shadow wraith enjoyed the moment the clan turned on them, it had almost been at the snap of a finger. Just like that and they were fugitives. However, the Cyber Initiative was surprising and the wraith wasn't sure what he thought about that. It was a drastic change from tradition that was for certain, obedient warriors was ideal but it also went against what he had been taught by the Lin Kuei. Instincts were a vital asset to a warrior, that much had been seen when "Sub-Zero" had pulled his new stunt. Anything that went against data and the Cyber's were useless as flashy toy, someone that could think and adjust strategies needed to be with them. He supposed that's where Sektor came in. The wraith huffed inwardly, regardless of how that decision turned out it didn't matter to him in the end.

Trailing the fugitives through that shadows Noob Saibot felt himself bristle, that stunt his supposed sibling pulled bothered him to no end. It had left him stunned as the clan had been, and he still couldn't figure out how he had done it! Nothing he recalled from his old abilities hinted that moving through a sheet of ice was possible!

_How. How is he learning all of these new things_!? Noob Saibot yelled in his mind, Saibot shifted inside him feeling his master's frustration rushing him in waves. The shadow double growled agreeing with Noob's anger towards the development. Then the wraith calmed suddenly, a dark grin forming under his mask slowly as he peered out at the shadows at the running pair, I still have a job to do though, Saibot chuckled darkly knowing where this train of thought was going, _I just need to wait for the right moment_. 

* * *

Elsewhere the specter Scorpion waited for his target to show himself. The specter stood at a cliff, he could see the White Lotus temple in the distance, a lake as well, the sun was getting low in the sky another day was about to end. Scorpion had been waiting for a while but he could feel it would be soon that Sub-Zero the two others would show. As promised the monk and this other warrior would be spared his wrath. Sub-Zero however, this would be his last fight, he would make sure of that. 

* * *

_Translations:_

_Czech: That bastard! How, how could he do that to Cyrax! Heartless, uncaring bastard...he's gone crazy, absolutely insane! _

_Czech: Idiots._

_Czech: Damn it all._

* * *

**Finally got to this point! Geez, I'd been waiting to get to this! Had to cut this bit in two otherwise this chapter would have come out longer than it already is! I am happy how long it turned out though. Longest chapter I've written for this in a while! And yeah added the little Scorpion bit at the end just to catch up with him a little.**

**Please follow/favorite and Review! I like your thoughts on this!**


	14. Chapter 13 Downward Spiral

**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 13: Downward Spiral **

Smoke and Sub-Zero did their best to keep their breathing even as they continued to run down the mountain path. With the training their former clan had put them through such a task was rather easy for them. Running down the mountain was easier than running up it, and they were used to the thinner mountain air having lived on the mountain for much of their lives. It was the duration that was getting to them. They'd just finished their hike up the mountain before they had been marked as traitors to their clan. No rest had been allowed to them. Not to mention having to fight their former clan mates to escape from the headquarters.

The two newly made rogues couldn't stop yet though. They had to keep going, it was only a matter of time before Sektor's hunting party found them. Sub-Zero already knew they had some sort of tracking system, and being cyborgs he doubted they tired easy. He wondered if they had some sort of power source, even if they did the ice ninja doubted they could out run their supply. The Grandmaster must have been working on this awhile to achieve it, a short lived power supply wouldn't have flown with him.

"So," Smoke turned his eyes to Sub-Zero as he spoke, the blue ninja just behind him, "we just keep running and hope they don't catch up?"

"For now? Yes," Sub-Zero answered doing his best to keep his pace up, "If we see any way of taking a short cut we'll do it, otherwise sticking to the path will be the best option."

"They'll know we're taking it though." Smoke pointed out, he seemed to be faring better in the stamina department, Sub-Zero's companion appeared less worn than he. "We need to lengthen the gap between us and them."

"If you have a suggestion I'm open for them Smoke." Sub-Zero stated as he glanced behind them, no sign of Sektor yet.

"We need to stray from the path," Smoke suggested, moving off the well-worn path onto the rockier ground. He turned back to his friend, "It's more dangerous yeah, but, it's either chance falling to our deaths, or getting turned into the Grandmaster's play things. Besides we're not klutzes, we can manage."

Sub-Zero looked to him then to the rougher more hazardous terrain, "We could work the terrain to our advantage."

Smoke leapt ahead onto a rocky ledge then turned around to help Sub-Zero up, offering his hand, "Come on then!"

Taking his friend's hand the noticeably slimmer warrior heaved pulling Sub-Zero up onto the ledge, grunting, "Geez, you're heavy you know that můj přítel? (1)"

The colder warrior rolled his eyes as his friend popped his back for emphasis. Ignoring him he moved ahead, moving along the rocky ledge, his friend quickly catching up. Allowing him to pass the two went silent again taking every short cut available to them, climbing up, sliding down sloops, jumping chasms, anything they could possibly do to widen the gap and throw off the Cybers. For the time being they couldn't see any sign of their pursuers but they knew they were following them. No way would the hunt for them be called off.

As the sun got lower and lower over the horizon traversing the mountain terrain grew more treacherous. The darker it got the harder it would be to see where one was stepping. The two Lin Kuei rouges relied on their memory to avoid making a fatal step. A strong, cold, mountain breeze began to blow. Both warriors resistant to cold, Sub-Zero finding it pleasant, but hoped it didn't signal a coming storm.

Perched on a rounded boulder Smoke looked across the landscape they had traversed in the last hour or so, "Still no sign of them…" He said with a frown, Smoke had expected to at least hear them by now. Growing tired he wanted to rest but he was too worried about being caught off guard. At the same time they needed to rest or they would be overpowered. Smoke looked down at the blue clad warrior waiting at the base of the boulder, "Think we should keep moving?"

Sub-Zero's nod was immediate, "Yes, the faster we reach Johnny Cage and Kung Lao the better. At least then they'll be able to aid us."

Smoke sighed, "Running all night it is then. Moje nohy se mě zabít zítra... (2)"

Jumping down from the rock Smoke ran ahead of Sub-Zero again before they continued their way down the mountain. They were nearing the half way point and the closer they got to it without running into Sektor and his minions the more unnerved they got. They knew it shouldn't be this easy to escape, and they also knew they weren't that lucky. Something had to be up, both worried Sektor was merely bidding his time. Waiting for when they would be tired enough that capturing them would be simple.

Eventually the pair decided to conserve energy and slowed to a steady pace, both of them were beginning to wear. Even Smoke who had powered through until now was losing his edge. In the past the two had taken a few days to make it down the mountain, now they were forcing themselves to make it down in one go. Their bodies were being strained but they had little choice but to keep moving.

A harsh noise cut through the steady winds alerting the two. Not having time to think of what it was they rushed forward. They only made it a few feet away when a deafening explosion went off behind them. The force of the blast shoving Smoke and Sub-Zero forward making them skid across the rocky ground. Both of them were left in a daze, ears ringing. Knowing it had to have been their pursuers the two managed to get themselves up to their knees. Even with their vision murky, and upturned dirt and dust further clouded their vision, the silhouettes of the Lin Kuei Cybers were clear still. The green and blue eye lights of Cyrax and Sektor could be seen through the clearing airborne dust.

Getting up from his knees Sub-Zero gritted his teeth trying to figure out how they had caused that explosion. No doubt some sort of gadget added to their bodies like Cyrax's green net. Still he'd liked to know _what_ exactly had it been to better prepare himself for it. Vision focusing he saw seven lesser Cybers, meaning they had eight so far made, adding Cyrax and Sektor made ten. Grimly Sub-Zero knew they had more in the making.

[You won't be making it any further than this.] Sektor stated, he looked at the two runners, both looking feebly tired in his optics. He gave a metallic chuckle and motioned his arm to the downward slopping mountain, [You can only make it so far, while we can pursue you tirelessly.]

There was a bitter ting of truth to what the red cyborg said, their enhancements know doubt eliminated stamina in trade for a power supply. Sub-Zero turned his head when he heard Smoke grunt, the Czech warrior was standing now and looking no less determined.

"Even still, you're going to have to beat me down before you make me into a soulless machine." Smoke said firmly getting into his Mi Tzu fighting style stance. Knowing fighting was inevitable Sub-Zero got into his Shotokan fighting stance.

Sektor turned his head from on to the other, Cyrax and the others waiting behind him like life sized metal statues, waiting for a command. Slipping into one of his own fighting style stances, accepting Smoke's challenge, smoothly saying, [That'll be all too simple for us you're both already worn. We just need to break you.]

Without saying anything the other Cyber's eyes flash in sync before they began moving in, four moving to the left three to the right. They were moving to close in on them. That wasn't the main worry for Sub-Zero and Smoke however, Cyrax had vanished in electrical data code leaving the two to guess where he'd appear. Soon after his disappearance Sektor lunged straight for Sub-Zero. Fist held high he tried to slam it down on the cold warrior while he landed. The half Cryomancer moved back, fists encased in ice he tried to hit Sektor in the chin but to his shock the red Cyber caught his hand easily.

Sektor moved to strike with his metal fist and Sub-Zero caught his arm in turn, while doing so he noticed a rising heat encasing his other hand. The ice assassin turned his eyes back to his hand he notice Sektor's was glowing with heat. The ice around his own hand was beginning to melt. Pushing forward with his upper strength Sub-Zero glared at Sektor, "I see the Grandmaster prepared you just in case I disagreed with his initiative."

[The Grandmaster is always prepared and I had always suspected you'd be too cowardly to honor your loyalty to the clan.] Sektor growled ripping his hand free and swinging it towards Sub-Zero's head, when he missed he kicked the ice warrior on the side of the leg. The momentary off balance allowed him to punch Sub-Zero in the gut, sending burning hot pain through the warrior. Releasing the rouge's hand he struck him with a back fist knocking him away.

"Sub-Zero!" Smoke yelled, immediately moving to defend his friend when Cyrax reappeared and landed a strong kick against his back. The blow flung Smoke forward, the warrior allowed himself to fall to more easily roll back onto his feet. Immediately he had to leap backwards as the yellow Cyber attempted to attack him again.

Pulling back Smoke disappeared into a cloud of grey vapor and moved away. Appearing nearer to Sektor he pulled out Kunai and aimed to strike when Cyrax teleported in front of him, startling the silver grey assassin. His former friend quickly took advantage of the surprise landing a fierce uppercut. Smoke yelped as pain exploded in his chin, Cyrax could hit hard before but now with metal he could hit harder than Sub-Zero. Groaning Smoke began working on pulling himself up when he heard a distinct whirring of a saw blade.

Looking up Smoke saw one of Cyrax's hands had been replaced with a saw blade, "Musíš být ze mě srandu… (3)" He muttered to himself, as if he didn't have enough to deal with already. Now his former friend had a saw blade.

_Wonderful…_Smoke thought to himself dismally.

Sub-Zero covered his arms in ice again, before firing an ice ball at the ground, freezing Sektor's feet to it. The Cyber grunted in frustration as he tried to free himself. Seemed the heating was focused at Sektor's hands, at least for the moment. Not chancing it Sub-Zero charged in hitting hard at the cyborg's stomach and neck. Sektor buckled when he landed the blow to the neck, thankfully that part still had some sensitivity to it. Grabbing the mechanical warrior's arm he rolled him over his shoulder and slammed Sektor into the ground. The feet causing him to pant more, by no means was cyborg Sektor light, but yet not as heavy as he thought he'd be.

"It's not that I fear the process Sektor, I fear the cost of it." Sub-Zero said heavily, breath labored, "We were not meant to be machines, and we were not born to be mechanical. Only a few got to keep their minds, that isn't right!"

Sektor growled in a low mechanical rumbling, compartments on his arms opened up. Seeing this Sub-Zero raised up his guard further. What was in those compartments what had caused the blast? Instead of explosives what looked like a burner emerged, once the flames lit on the ends Sub-Zero bolted out of the way. Soon streams of fire flooded from the burners, chasing after the cold warrior.

Aggravated that the rouge was pulling out of his burner's range Sektor stopped wasting fuel and teleported. Appearing from blue data Sektor dropped down on Sub-Zero, the cold warrior cried in pain as his crushing weight fell down on him. Pulling back one of the Cryomancer's arms in a painful angle Sektor growled, [You would have been one of those few had you gone along with the initiative!]

"Like you are?" Sub-Zero questioned, "And the Grandmaster has control over this? At any moment he can take your free will away Sektor, your ability to think freely. You know he can and will, should you disappoint him."

This actually gave Sektor pause. What the traitor had said was true, his father did have control over which Cybers had free thought. Should it be decided the Grandmaster could give Cyrax's free thinking back. Although this was very unlikely. Even the lesser Cybers could be returned it that would be fruitless, however, their operations making into Cybers had limited their very minds. There was very little chance anything of their former selves remained. The reverse could be said as well, the slaving code that was in his programming could be activated. All his Father had to do was say the command, or by the push of a button.

Anger flared from the thought. He snarled defensively pressing his metal foot down harder on his captive, [Then I'll have to make sure not to disappoint him.]

Through talking with the traitor Sektor positioned the blue ninja's arm, aiming a hand right at his elbow. His aim to break it. Even with metal exterior Sub-Zero's ice still managed to degrade a Cyber to the point of being frail as sheet paper. It'd be best to bring him back in a state where he couldn't use such a troublesome ability. Sektor didn't know exactly how the cold man's powers worked but movement of his arms seemed crucial to a majority of his offensive abilities. He wouldn't completely shatter them but break them enough that it'd make it very difficult for the man to use them. Surely the scientists could work with that.

Sektor pulled his aimed hand back, his systems gauged the force he was going to use but Sektor disregarded them. He knew just what he was going to do, and how much it would hurt. Crudely he enjoyed the thought of getting another cry of pain from Sub-Zero. He was about to strike when his sensors alerted him that something was coming in fast. Sektor just got to register this a moment before Smoke made it to him.

Unexpectedly the second rouge grabbed his head and Sektor immediately knew why that wasn't good. Heat was rapidly funneled into his very skull. His very brain felt like it was being cooked on a frying pan! Sektor couldn't bite back the pained yell that jetted from his throat. The higher Cyber let go of Sub-Zero's arm and began thrashing around like an enraged, metal bull. In the process he knocked Smoke away from him, Sektor didn't even stop to look where he had sent him. Panting the red cyborg clutched his head, his mind was going haywire from the sheer agony he was feeling.

While Sektor himself couldn't process what had just happened to his mind his programming could. An alert that he'd suffered 25% damage to his brain was quickly ignored. Pain had become rage an instant before the alert had appeared.

Sektor snapped his head wildly over to Smoke. The silver assassin was already up, but warily eye the lesser Cybers that were in a ring around them. They hadn't interfered under Sektor's orders, sent non-verbally through their wireless link with each other. That would change in a moment. Sektor realized he'd underestimated Smoke, while the Czech warrior was typically laid back but his power could be cruel. Cooking his victims alive, a painful death indeed. One he'd suffer for attempting to do to Sektor.

Smoke couldn't help but let a smirk tug at his lips. He _knew_ what he did would've pissed Sektor or at least pained him that he'd forget about his friend. Downside was that now he was focusing on him, and was pissed off to the tenth degree. Not only that, but the lesser Cybers **and** Cyrax were also moving in on him. Smoke closed his eyes for a moment, at least Sub-Zero would escape.

_Please Kuai, get the idea and run_, Smoke thinks to himself. It had become painfully clear to him once Sektor pinned Sub-Zero so easily, once Cyrax had been able to outmaneuver so easily that both of them weren't going to escape. He had a bleeding gash on his arm generously given to him by Cyrax when he had run past him to save his fellow rouge.

Smoke could get away easier than him true. His vaporous form could be tracked but much harder to capture. One couldn't readily grab vapor or easily contain it, and Smoke doubted they had a container by the looks of it. It would also be easier to _make_ them stay. Smoke knew he was the harder target to catch he also knew Sektor was pissed off enough that, at the moment, he wanted to take him down more.

The Czech warrior, however, didn't know how badly Sektor wanted to do so.

The rouge Lin Kuei paused when Sektor's chest literally opened up. Smoke then darted his eyes to the other Cybers, they were close but there was a suspicious space between him and them. They were close enough that if he moved to quickly they'd get him, but far enough to move out of danger. The next thing Smoke knew was a missile launched itself from Sektor's chest! There was no time to question how said projectile was even housed in the red Cyber.

Eyes wide Smoke reflexively vanishes into vapor. The missile harmlessly passes through the fog and careens down over the slope. There was a blast and a large amount of dirt and rock was tosses up into the air.

Regathering himself Smoke yells, "I thought the Grandmaster wanted us in one piece!"

Mind still overheated Sektor doesn't answer, snarling in rage the Cyber leader attacked again. Smoke dodges the first punch but not another well-aimed punch from Cyrax, or an iron kick to the stomach from a lesser cyborg. While caught up in the hits Sektor grabbed Smoke and rammed his elbow onto the base of his neck. Smoke gasped, the pain was shooting along his spine like an electrical bolt. His vision went hazy. He could still feel the pain, so blurrily Smoke knew he wasn't paralyzed but he might as well be as his body went slack against his will.

Barely conscious Smoke tries to figure out where Sub-Zero was, _please, please let him have made the right de-_

Smoke's thoughts were cut off when Sektor nailed him square in the chest with a palm strike quickly followed with a punch to the gut. More hits were landed on his torso but he was too pained to register where exactly. Noises are going on around him but the grey clad warrior can hardly process them. Smoke thinks Sektor is likely cussing him out or at least yelling at him but he isn't sure, someone's yelling he knows that much. The Cybers are moving around but they aren't attacking him…there's a swooshing noise of sorts…what could that be?

Then Smoke felt a cold breeze rush right alongside his face. That wasn't the wind. Through the pain Smoke mentally cursed his friend's loyalty, _Damn it Sub-Zero!_

Sub-Zero must have attack Sektor because Smoke found himself face down on the ground. Muffled yelling was becoming clearer but the pain wracking his body was keeping his mind unfocused. He was certain something had broken as Sektor used him as a punching bag. Groaning Smoke tries to pull himself up to his knees, only to nearly fall back down as a stabbing pain blooms in his chest. A rib had been broken during Sektor's battering assault on him. While Smoke shakes his head trying to vainly dismiss the pain he was hoisted up by another Cyber who easily ignored his yell of protest.

Even though the Lin Kuei Cyber had a literally iron strong grip on him, and his mind too dazed to evaporate his form, Smoke continued to struggle best he could. He needed to help Sub-Zero! He couldn't be turned into an obedient cybernetic dog! Smoke knew the Grandmaster would immediately send him after Sub-Zero. He wouldn't let himself be programmed to obey such an order.

Finally Smoke's vision began to focus, his yellow eyes quickly honed in on a yellow color scheme of the Cyber hauling him away. The rouge Lin Kuei pushed away feelings of apprehension, he couldn't afford that any longer. Smoke gathered heat in his hands, muttering, "I'm sorry about this Cyrax."

Quickly he latched one hand around his former friend's throat sending heat through his metal exterior to the more susceptible flesh beneath. His other hand grabbed onto the arm that was wrapped around him, hoping that searing it enough would make him release.

It only took Cyrax a moment before he let out a metallic cry of pain. His programming wasn't able to force him to keep hold of the target. Once he let go Smoke slipped off his back, wincing as he fell on his side and rolled onto his back. The pain of the impact only added to the pain in his chest. Smoke gasped but it was cut off when Cyrax turned his attention back to his escaped target. The moment he reached for the grey assassin Smoke managed to vanish into a cloud of vapor.

Smoke however wasn't able to hold this form for long soon after he reformed a few feet away, but it was enough to allow him to get to his feet. He only had a moment to glance around at the situation when Cyrax rushed towards him. Apparently the cyborg warrior had learned that his net wasn't very effective against him. Smoke leapt out of the way and bolted, silently he thanked the fact he was still able to out speed the Cyber. Although he was unsure how long he'd manage that with the pain stabbing his chest. It was making it harder to breathe.

As he ran Smoke took in the situation best he could. Seemed Sub-Zero had managed to freeze at least three of the lesser Cybers over. Sektor still seemed to be enraged enough that he wasn't thinking and was having the lesser Cyber's focus on whoever he was attacking. Cyrax either had enough independence to focus on capturing him or Sektor had some coherent thought for a moment. His friend was doing his best to hold off his attackers but the enraged Sektor wasn't making it easy.

With Cyrax chasing after him Smoke formed a ball of pressurized vapor and tossed it at the mob. The smoke bomb hit the ground and managed to know Sektor and a Lesser Cyber away from Sub-Zero. Sektor himself managed to crash into another Cyber minion. Sub-Zero took the opportunity to make a run for it. The last remaining Cyber wasn't going to let him and grabbed the blue rouge by the back of his clothing. Not fighting against it Sub-Zero whipped around as he was pulled back, catching the Cyber off guard, and grabbed him by the neck. Ice quickly encased the mechanical warrior's throat. With a powerful pull back of his arm Sub-Zero tore the lesser Cyber's head right off, some of the spinal cord was left messily dangling from the throat.

What was disturbing wasn't the act of tearing it off, despite the graphic nature of it, it was the wiring and bits of machinery that hung out from the neck. It looked like someone had jammed the insides of a computer tower into the man's neck. It made Smoke narrows his eyes in disgust.

"Smoke duck!" Sub-Zero yelled, seeing the ice energy gathering in his friend's hands Smoke quickly ducked out of the way. Sharp icicles zipped past Smoke's head and jetted towards Cyrax. The ice projectiles managed to dig into some of the yellow Cyber's less armored areas. While others shattered on impact. Seemed both Smoke and Sub-Zero now knew they couldn't really hold back with their former friend. Oil and blood seeped out of the wounds causing Cyrax to halt his chase momentarily.

It was long enough to reach Sub-Zero, who Smoke now noticed was dotted with bruises and wounds but stood steadier than Smoke himself. Breathing pained Smoke stood near his friend and faced off against the Cybers who were closing in again. Cyrax pulled out the icicles like they were annoying toothpicks. What would it take to escape these mechanical abominations?

"You should have ran…while you had the chance Sub-Zero…" Smoke between breaths as he eyed the encroaching enemies, "You said it yourself I can get away easier than you…"

"I know." Sub-Zero said stiffly. The tone confused Smoke, something was off with it. He glanced his eye over to his comrade, as he did so Sub-Zero suddenly grabbed him shoved him over to the rocky slope. Unsteady from the constant stabbing pain in his chest and overall exhaustion Smoke couldn't catch himself as he went tumbling over the cliff.

The cold warrior blocked the Cyber's advance towards the slop, kicking one that got too close in the chest, gut and chest again to knock him away. The Cyber went tumbling back but got up a moment later while the others lead by Sektor continued to move in. Sub-Zero didn't waver and held his ground.

_Get away my friend, I'll follow soon as I can…_He looked at Sektor, no doubt he was furious behind that metal helmet, Sub-Zero exhaled quietly, steadying himself, _If I can._

[So you've let yourself get caught in his stead.] Sektor observed with a growl, his mind still felt like it had been seared, but he felt more in control of his anger. He clenched his fists up into iron balls, [It will make no difference. He'll be caught eventually.]

"I haven't given up Sektor. I won't be caught and neither will he." Sub-Zero said steadily, keeping his voice from showing any uncertainty but his exhaustion wasn't helping. The warrior recoated his arms in ice, ready to hold off the Cybers long enough for Smoke to get down the mountain. He himself wasn't certain how he'd manage. Ice sliding all the way down would still be dangerous. Sub-Zero shook off worry, he'd think of something.

[You truly are a fool.] Sektor scoffed with an unenthusiastic shake of his head, [I don't know why the Grandmaster prizes you and your brother…] He chortled mocking, [Well, while he was alive anyway.] Sub-Zero's eyes widened before they contracted into narrow slits. Sektor knew he angered the ice warrior but it was of no concern to him, [Capture him.]

Smoke yelled in short bursts as he went down the side of the mountain. When he managed the Czech yelled out curse words in his native tongue and a few were directed towards his friend. Luckily Smoke to turn into his vaporous form as he went rolling of the edge of a slope. Bewildered the former Lin Kuei was unsure of where he was heading but he headed downward in hopes of lessening whatever fall he was about to endure. This worked, mostly. When he manifested into his solid state he was falling down into the forest bellow.

Seeing the trees get closer and closer Smoke panicked and vanished into a vapor cloud once again in order to protect himself. Sadly enough he wasn't able to hold it long enough until he reached the ground. No instead he became whole once again just in time to go crashing through a several layers of tree branches. More yells and swears flew from the Czech warrior's mouth until he groaned bluntly upon landing on the forest floor, flat on his back.

"Next time I see Kuai Liang…I'm going to shove my foot so far up his ass…" Smoke muttered to himself while staring up into the destruction he'd wrecked upon the forest canopy. Currently he felt like his very existence hurt. Momentarily he wondered why he was even still alive. Then again he wasn't exactly normal.

Suddenly the feeling of being watched rose up again. Smoke tried to push himself up to his hands but his body refused to move right now. He turned his head to where the sensation seemed to be coming from. He saw nothing but the forest and shadows, no animals that he could pin point. At least no large dangerous ones. Yet he still felt a strong presence staring at him.

"Who's there?" Smoke yelled as he continued to struggle to at least a sitting position. He managed to pull himself up this time, he wasn't sitting but propped up on his hands instead. Smoke knew he didn't look the least intimidating at the moment, but the rouge wasn't about to like on his back like a dead fish and yell into the forest.

He stared as a shadow literally began to emerge from the shadows. First a pair of icy blue eyes appeared and then a black shape of a tall, muscular form. As it got closer the details of the being became more apparent. Whoever it was still looked all black even when it was clear he had solid form. The shadowy figure was clad in assassin's clothing. The uniform style was, however, unlike any Smoke was aware of.

Smoke stiffened, the air this being had about him wasn't a friendly one, the fact he looked like he was ready for bloodshed didn't help. The figure took his warning glare with the passiveness of an apex predator being glared at by a wounded dog.

For a moment the black clad assassin looked at him to the point Smoke felt confused. Was he just here to stare at him? Smoke did suppose a full grown man with silver hair falling from the sky was something worth staring at for a moment. That didn't make him anymore comfortable with it though.

Suddenly the hooded being shook his head almost disappointedly, "Not exactly the reunion I had in mind…"

Reunion? What was this man talking about? Smoke looked at him a little more closely, he did look and sound vaguely familiar. He decided to question the being, "What are you talking about?"

The black clad assassin chortled to himself for a moment before pulling down his hood. Smoke furrowed his brows noticing seemingly charred grey hair appear from under the hood. Against the near completely black uniform it stood out more than it should have. The man removed his hard black face mask, which wasn't much of a change honestly. His face was even darker than his mask, it was pretty hard to see his features in the shadows. Smoke arched a brow, what was this supposed to accomplish? He recognized him about as much as he did before the slight adjustment.

Seeing his confusion the shadow being shook his head, "I'm disappointed Smoke." He announced dully.

Smoke shifted a bit his voice did sound a bit familiar, but the strange ethereal quality was making it hard to pinpoint where he knew it from. Smoke's attention was drawn from his thoughts as the assassin approached him. He stiffened again still unsure whether or not to trust him. The man grinned when he saw Smoke grab onto his remaining Kunai. He appeared amused by the defensive action.

"Come now Smoke. No need for that. You knew me for years, I shared a room with you and my brother." Smoke felt himself go cold. This shadow being couldn't possibly be insinuating what he thought he was. Noticing the look on his face the assassin slipped a grin, "It's been so long since I last saw you, before I died."

"**Bi-Han**!?"

_Translations:_

_Czech-My friend_

_Czech-My feet will kill me tomorrow_

_Czech- You gotta be kidding me_

* * *

**Oh boy. It's been what. Three months? The haitus was partly due to some family issues, but because of that I feel out of my writing swing. Also didn't help that college got in the way, but I won't lie and say it wasn't partly due to laziness. I've also taken up writing an original story for once. So there's that. Overall I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. Mostly one of Smoke's lines. You know the one XD**

**Please follow/favorite and review. **


End file.
